Savéol
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: There was more than one love story during the Silver Millennium.
1. Ignorance is Bliss

_When routine bites hard, and ambitions are low_

_And resentment rides high, but emotions won't grow_...

She should not have come.

The halls of the king's palace, once swarming with an endless flow of her people, were quiet now as they returned to their homes. She knew dusk was slowly approaching, but the sun still bathed the sky a vibrant orange. For a moment she glanced out the window, seeing through her reflection to the far away memories she retained of this place. She had almost forgotten how strange and wonderful this world was, with its endless day and warm colored firmament. Her home world was the complete opposite of her new home-- a place of endless night and countless stars resting at the center of the Silver Millennium. Yet she could not deny, when the neighboring sapphire and emerald planet came into view in the sky, the small moon was beautiful in its own way.

"Does anyone else want their fortune today?" a voice from within the next chamber called out.

The uninvited guest pulled her eyes from the scenery to the nervous pageboy, who shifted beneath his springy copper curls in front of her. His eyes darted back and forth, words sticking on his tongue.

"Answer her," she urged, her strong voice contradicting her weakening knees.

"Yes my Queen," the boy answered, his voice wavering. "Only one."

"So be it. Come in, please."

The silent customer obliged, passing through the glistening bead curtain as wind passes musically through the trees. The room was soft and inviting, and under normal circumstances she would have stopped to glance around and take in all the things the child in her now missed. But there was only one thing that truly needed to be seen.

In the room, the Queen Regent of Venus stood with her back turned, the light outside creating a corona of gold around her shapely form. She was looking through the glass as well, and her guest wondered, if for a moment they had been remembering the same old scenes. She looked as strong and beautiful as ever, but her quiet company knew better. The years had pushed down hard on those bronze shoulders, but the queen had not wavered enough to let it truly show.

"The hour has grown late, but I promise my fortune for you will by no means be less potent as the first I gave hours ago," the queen said, adjusting her golden crown in the glass. "But still, you shouldn't have waited so long. I understand learning your fortune can be daun-"

At that moment the sovereign of Venus turned, her golden eyes connecting with eyes that sparkled bright-blue. Whatever comfort there was in this place, it was no more as recognition and uncertainty took hold of the monarch. Even as ruler of this world, she seemed to have no more reign on her emotions than the young woman standing before her. Her silent companion watched as she wrestled with joy and sorrow. There was a sparkle of hope as well, but it was wholeheartedly ignored.

"Venus," the Queen greeted, bowing gracefully and breaking the recent arrival's heart. Fingers wrapped in long gloves closed, forming shaking fists.

"Mother...please, do not call me that," she said sternly, or at least attempted to. At Venus' proclamation a rush of fabric and chains assaulted her ears as she soon found her face buried in thick sun kissed hair. She accepted the embrace with a trembling sigh, smiling in relief. The tension in her muscles relaxed as she breathed in the fresh smell of baby's breath perfume, memories of moments like this calming her shaking nerves.

"Oh, Loni," her mother whispered, pulling back. "It's been far too long."

"Four years," she replied, hoping saying such would make the burden easier to bare. It only seemed to make it more real.

"Seeing you in holo-messages hasn't been the same as having you here to the senses. And look at you! You're more beautiful than they show. If you ask me, they're not very flattering at times," the queen admonished, pulling her away at arm's length to see clearer. Venus' cheeks flushed slightly, and she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

"Mother..."

"Have you seen your father?"

"No, I came straight here."

"Oh, he misses you so, and so does Ashani. She's just as beautiful as her older sister. Marc won't admit it, but I know he misses you as well."

"I expected to see Ani here with you."

"She was here all day. I let her leave an hour ago for she was growing tired. She's a very excellent helper but," the queen paused, awkwardly glancing away from her eldest daughter, "she has no skill for the art, I'm afraid."

"I see. What will you do then?" Venus asked.

"Oh, do not fret yourself over it, my love. There are plenty of Venusians with the skill to be my successor someday. But come; tell me what you are doing here. Not that I am not thrilled to have you home. How long will you be staying? I wasn't aware of any missions coming to Venus."

This was it, then. She should not have come here, but it was too late to turn back now. "You know why I'm here, Mother."

At her quiet words, her mother's smile quickly dropped, and dark lines of disbelief crossed her brows. "Loni...no..."

She had accepted her fate as a Sailor Senshi. Her duties were not envied by those who truly understood what it meant to bear that destiny, but they were hers. She took comfort in the fact that she was chosen, that no matter how hard it got she would survive, for she alone was made for this role. The moment she set eyes upon her charming charge, she fell in love with the innocent Princess of the Moon. There was such love in those eyes, and she knew her life would not be wasted protecting someone with such heart. And there was more than companionship between her fellow soldiers. They were sisters, common stars meant to shine together forever. With them it was easy to forget how much their lives would never be normal. But when she was alone, she began to remember.

"I dream of him even though I have no idea who he is. It's tearing me apart, seeing him there but not seeing at all. I want to be free of this- to know who he is and move on! I have chosen my fate, but I can't let go until I know the truth. I realize I am taking a great chance here, and I know it will be harder to let him go, but I am willing to face the consequences. I am strong, but I know if you don't show me, he will haunt my dreams forever, and I'll go insane. Don't you understand? I just...I have to! It is foolish I know, but I need to do this."

The proud queen dropped her eyes to the ground, letting her fatigue finally slump her smooth shoulders. For a moment she stood there forlornly, before slowly accepting both their fates. She walked to the table nearby and sat down, and Venus was now hesitant to follow. The comfy chair seemed to dig into her skin as she fell into its embrace. She placed her hands serenely into her lap as she looked into her mother's eyes, finding them churning with worry. The warrior of Venus expected her mother to make one final plea, but the woman only smiled sadly, twisting the dazzling ring on her slim finger.

"Love is often foolish."

Venus watched as her mother slowly set to work, her hands moving over items littered across the table. They were ancient and beautiful; passed on from mother to daughter for many generations. Venus watched nervously as she added spices and gems to the crystal clear bowl of water between them, only vaguely aware of what some things meant.

Her mother was a Matchmaker in all senses of the word. Many with the skill lived on Venus, but her mother came from the most gifted house. She had won many favors with her specialty, but none so great as the golden prize perched atop her matching tresses. Venus often wished she had been there when her father, the king, came to receive his fortune and saw his Matchmaker's face in the water. Her father was a proud man, and seeing him speechless was a rare sight. She missed seeing her father and her family, yet that was just the beginning of things missed for the Senshi of Venus. Being the eldest daughter, she should have been the one to continue her mother's esteemed work. But she was taken to the Moon and her princess before she could be taught the mystical art properly. Sometimes however, she could feel emotions and thoughts of others, but her powers were raw and unrefined.

"Look Loni," her mother said, much sooner than she was ready to hear. "You must choose duty or love. It cannot be both. It will destroy you if the two are to meet. So look if you must, but only see to see. It is all that you can do."

"I know," she replied, and ever so slightly moved forward in her chair. She didn't give herself time to think and turned her eyes down to the pool of water. The mist dancing across the surface parted obediently, letting her gaze at the future she could never have.

His eyes were blue, so clear she could see everything. A handsome face held a look of honor and power, but with eyes so transparent she could see he was too humble and devoted to be harsh. His hair seemed spun from the white clouds aloft outside, falling in straight lines to caress the gray fabric of his uniform. He was tall and proud, towering over his fellow man but never oppressing them.

She watched as he rode through deep green forests on a swift mount while enormous wolves flanked him on his hunt. She could feel his excitement at such a simple thing, could feel his happiness at the wind caressing his pale skin. She watched him talk and laugh with shadows, but he always seemed to find a corner in their small circle. She felt him worry and doubt himself, but there was too much strength for him to give up.

His eyes suddenly looked up at hers, and she found the very breath in her lungs frozen stiff. It was as if he could see her, even though she knew it was impossible. She began to hear his voice floating through her ears, whispers strong with meaning. They were of soft promises and confessions, and then she only felt one emotion above them all -- love. His love. It was powerful, more powerful than any love she ever felt for anyone. It was demanding and passionate, possessive and protective. It was a steady rock as her whirlwind life consumed them, and it was a quiet night amongst the stars. It was everything she had ever hoped for. He was everything. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her as long as possible. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she must. It was meant to be, but it could never be for her, for Sailor Venus.

With a strangled gasp she broke the connection, her body instantly becoming cold and empty. She glanced up to find the image of her mother blurry and distorted, and realized tears had formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. His whispers began to ebb like ocean tides to leave the room in complete silence.

"Now you know," her mother whispered.

"Yes, now I know. I must go, for they will wonder where I have disappeared to." she stood up, even though half of her wanted to stay. But she let her leadership role cover her like a steel blanket, pushing emotions and cares out of the way for duty, like so many times before. "Please do not tell the others I was here. It would break their hearts to know I did not visit them. I am sorry I cannot stay...I love you Mother. Thank you for understanding."

Quickly she traversed the circumference of the table and gave her mother a loving peck on the cheek before turning to go. She wanted to leave as fast as possible before either woman could break down and ruin whatever resolve concerning her emotions she had at that moment. It was for the best.

"What will you do?" the question stopped her before she reached the door. She hated her mother for asking, but she could not blame her. She turned, but as soon as she did, she realized it was a mistake. The hope she had seen earlier returned to those golden pools. She could feel her mother's misery at having her eldest daughter planets and moons away, and knew deep inside that a part of her wanted her daughter to flee her destiny. She always knew her family would shelter her from the resulting tidal wave it would create, but she knew it would not solve anything. Running from something inescapable would only hurt everyone she loved.

"I will be Sailor Venus, as I was always meant to be," the words left her mouth with conviction, but she could feel a tug at her heart that wanted to disagree.

She could only believe what she had done here was for the best, that following her heart this one time had been the right choice. The knowledge of who he was, was all ready setting her free, but at the same time she could feel him chaining himself to her soul. He would always be there now, no longer a faceless ghost to haunt her every moment, but a real person somewhere out there in their vast space. And she could only pray his love would never be a burden…that her fortune would never become her curse.

"Goodbye," she said, and never looked back again.


	2. Building Bridges

_And we're changing our ways, taking different roads..._

He didn't want to be here.

The ship shook as they passed through the thick cloud cover, the world of Venus an orange haze around him. He was just as hesitant to pass into the unknown, to a world foreign and frightening. Two years of constant negotiations, endless patience and sometimes --stiff opposition had brought him here. Their world was growing smaller, and with it, the whole galaxy seemed to shrink as well. Everything was changing, led by the visions of his prince who seemed too bold for one his age. The young ruler's dreams extended beyond the sky to the stars, and as a result, sent a heavenly king shooting off into the expanse.

He could not deny that his master had made a wise decision in his choice, knowing Zoicite would have felt more at home dealing with the complex scientific world of the Mercurians. Someone uncompromising and with endless wit like Jadeite was the clear choice to fan the fires of the Martian delegates. Nephrite would be sent to deal with Jupiter's rulers, not because he was the right man to face these proud and strong people, but because he was the wrong one to send into the hands of the Venusians. Many rumors of their beauty and promiscuity encircled the mysterious twin planet, and Nephrite was sure to form his own ideas of a 'peace mission.'

Kunzite was the only one to trust with a mission to this exotic world. It was important they make a good impression to the Venusians, for they held high prestige in the Silver Millennium. He was trained in diplomacy and etiquette as it was his job on Earth to be the prince's spokesman. He was kind and understanding, but would not relent on the terms his ruler had given him. His past made him an unreadable fortress whose emotions would never interfere with his work, as well. He practiced a most primeval religion on Earth that taught control of one's mind and body above all else, challenging the limits of one's own existence. Only through extreme discipline and patience could one achieve the level he had reached, which made him valuable, but also feared. Above all, Kunzite was honorable.

The word made Kunzite's lip twitch involuntarily. His master had meant it as a compliment, but he could still remember the snickers of the others. He knew of the long standing bet for who would find out the tale of his first bedding. At the memories of their foolish faces and lavish attempts, Kunzite had to smirk. It wasn't that he didn't want to share in their companionship. He was the leader, however, and telling tavern tales would be frowned upon from someone of his station. His every action reflected on his prince, and he quickly learned that answering only to one man was not as liberating as one might think.

He didn't want to be here, yet he didn't want to let his most trusted friend and master down, either.

With that thought, the clouds finally broke, revealing the secrets beneath. He found a landscape none too different from his home world, with vast green and yellow fields in-between a few patches of oddly colored trees. There were no mountains that he could see -- only rolling hills and broken cliffs -- and no bodies of water larger than a lake in sight. They flew over large cities as advanced as the vessel that carried him, to villages as old as the sword around his waist. Large stacks like bare trees shot up from the ground sporadically, pluming large white clouds into the sky. He knew they somehow kept the air breathable on Venus, but did not know the specifics. He only knew it was another change to his once simple world. Everything was changing so quickly. Only a few years ago they had cared nothing for the universe beyond their sky. One event had altered all that.

"We're approaching the capitol now, Sire," the captain informed him and Kunzite turned his eyes to the east.

The capitol rested upon the highest hill he had seen so far; shining and sparkling as the perpetual sunshine reflected off fine metal and pristine glass structures. Young Earth was no where near the magnificence and magnitude of Venus' ancient and proud timeline. He could practically see every century of knowledge and expertise carved into the glistening buildings. This place was history, a history far greater than he could ever imagine. They descended, moving closer until he could see the paved streets and many of the fair-haired citizens. The ship shuddered as it hovered in place momentarily, the landing gear uncurling itself like spider's legs. As the craft touched down gently and the door opened, he knew there was no returning now. A soft, warm wind filled the cabin, tousling his hair and giving him his first real taste of this strange planet. What else would await him out there? Stealing his nerves, he straightened and stepped into the light-

-And was immediately assaulted by a pair of strong arms, the soldier in him was ready to react instantly, but a burst of jovial laughter stayed his hand from unsheathing his sword.

"Welcome my lord!" The man's accent was thick and rich, and as the King of Venus pulled away, Kunzite could see the mirth in his blue eyes.

"I think you've frightened him, my love." Kunzite glanced up, finding three more approaching. The woman who spoke gave him an apologetic smile as she placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Offer him a proper greeting."

"Of course, I, King Marceneau, welcome you to Venus." The king bowed at the waist, mimicking the formal greeting of Kunzite's home world, and the Heavenly King finally allowed himself to relax. He smiled pleasantly, bowing in response. "And this is my family," the king continued. "My wife and queen, Jocelyn, my son Marceneau, and my youngest daughter, Ashani."

Kunzite greeted everyone in turn until the young princess approached. She stared up at him with a sly smile, swaying her hips as she stalked her prey. She had to be no older than fifteen, but in her eyes there was a knowledge that made him question that observation.

"I'd rather be greeted according to our custom," she said with a spark in her golden eyes.

"Ani-"

"No, it's all right." By then, Kunzite had recovered from the shock of the king's greeting and recognized a challenge when he saw it. He never thought his first test would come from someone so small or so soon, but he had a feeling this trip would be full of surprises. On Earth, he had thoroughly studied all the knowledge they possessed of Venus and Kunzite would hardly disgrace his master by making a first bad impression. Even though she was young, the whole court was watching them. So he bowed to her level with a grin of his own and leaned forward, touching his lips to each of her warm cheeks twice. "Miro-vael," he said, and a blush slowly rose up her face.

"Miro-vael," she repeated and quickly stepped back with the rest of her family.

"Well then! Let's go inside," the king said, wrapping an arm around Kunzite's shoulders.

"Did you enjoy the sights on your trip here?" the queen asked as they started walking.

"It was eye opening," he replied.

"You must be tired, Lord Kunzite. Feel free to rest and relax until dinner," she continued.

"We can discuss your reasons for coming here later," King Marceneau read his mind. "After all, you'll be here for a month, no need to rush, yes? Although this month will be very busy indeed. It is the best time to visit Venus, but the worst time as well, if you understand me. Do you know of what holiday is approaching?"

"Yes, it is the Festival of Savéol and the New Year."

"Ah, very good! But do not fret; we won't forget you! We are just as committed to this as your prince, I promise you that. But Savéol! It is the most sacred and dear of holidays and will require all of our attention. Many Venusians have returned to their home world from the moon to celebrate this occasion. In fact, one has offered to be your official tour guide during your stay here."

"And who, may ask, is that?" he asked as they entered the palace, and the king nodded his head in response.

Kunzite looked up and was blinded by glistening gold. A woman stood before them, loose golden hair, much like the queen's, spilling over strong shoulders. She wore a short skirt that would normally raise brows in his society, but this woman was known and feared throughout the system by the outfit gracing her well-toned body. He knew her immediately and humbly bowed before the soldier in white and gold.

"Sailor Venus."

For a moment, she simply stared at him as if she was surprised to see him, even though they had never met before, and she clearly must have been expecting him. There was such a look in her eyes; Kunzite found himself drawn in against his will. For a split second, he felt his heart jump, as if electrocuted by lightning. It was a strange sensation, one he had never known. He couldn't quite explain it, nor was he prepared to experience anything like this. He expected some Venusian prodding, using their fine tuned emotional energy to get a sense of his thoughts. It was another reason why his prince had sent only him. Yet this was different. She seemed to be experiencing something similar, but the moment didn't last very long for she was quick to recover. As she smiled pleasantly, the feeling disappeared like it had never occurred at all.

"Welcome to my home world, Lord Kunzite." She bowed, and he found her accent slight -- almost non-existent.

He took time to rise from his low bow as he tried to rid himself of the cobwebs of confusion from his thoughts, before facing her with steel-blue eyes again. He wouldn't show any weakness; he couldn't. "I wasn't expecting to have an audience with a Sailor Senshi on my trip."

"Who better to show you around than Venus herself?" She grinned, but it did not reach her eyes. He knew she wasn't telling the truth, yet made no sign to suggest otherwise. If he didn't know any better, he would think he found a kindred spirit sympathetic with his ancient rituals. The Silver Millennium obviously didn't trust his government enough to leave him alone, that was certain. It was all too convenient that she should be here. But she was hiding something else.

"Well, we will leave you now. Enjoy your rest, and we look forward to seeing you at dinner," King Marceneau spoke up.

Alone and under her stare, Kunzite was feeling the most unsure so far on this visit although he couldn't completely understand why. There was just something about her, perhaps the way her eyes changed colors -- as if a war was going on behind those blue orbs -- that kept him on edge. The look she first gave him was still branded in his mind as well, and he couldn't shake the feeling, like maybe he should know what she was saying by looking at him like that, without speaking a word.

"Well, shall we?" She turned, sweeping her gloved arm out and beckoning him to follow. Wordlessly, he nodded, coming to walk beside her. They traversed the halls, sizing each other up with stolen glances -- analyzing everything they could, like soldiers studying their enemies. He had never met one of the Sailor Senshi before. By some tales told, they were ethereal goddesses who held power unimaginable. Others depicted them as wicked women that enraptured men with their looks, while many other folkloric tales were somewhere in-between.

Kunzite had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hair was a color unlike any he had ever seen, and her eyes were bright, so bright it seemed he would be able to see them from across a room. Grace and strength she possessed as well, the grace of a princess and the strength of the legendary warrior that she was. In these halls, Sailor Venus shone and stood out amongst the crowd — almost too much. Something was different about her, distinguishing her from the rest of her people, some force he could not quite understand.

He didn't want to be here. But now, at least, he found a reason to stay.


	3. We Meet At Last

_Why is the bedroom so cold? You've turned away on your side_

_Is my timing that flawed - our respect run so dry?_

He was here. Oh gods, he was here.

It took everything in her not to cry out at the sight of him. He stood there, not a vision in a pool or dream, but a living, breathing human. In the corner of her eye she saw her mother react to the emotions she knew she was radiating, and she quickly tried to push them down before others would notice. It would do no good to have the princess of Venus and the Lord of Earth attracting so much gossip already. Her eyes couldn't leave him though, and she watched as he took her in-- regarding her with guarded surprise and quick suspicion he did well to cover up.

She had been excited to throw off the Earth's ambassador with her presence, and relieve some frustration at being assigned such a babysitting job, but she could barely speak now at knowing who it was. She dreaded this day, pushed the thought of ever seeing him to the back of her mind, buried beneath the dust of evaporated tears she never allowed herself to cry. She knew this moment would eventually come, as they were destined to find each other, but she could not help herself from hoping everything she saw that night two years ago had been a beautiful, wonderful lie.

How could her duty bring her so close to the only thing that could unravel it all? She wanted to run every time he stole a glance her way, but there was a sudden desire to be near him, to learn whatever she could about this man she was fated to love. She was afraid to get any closer to him, but at the same time excitedly wondered what his hands would feel like touching her body. She wanted to speak, to say anything to ease the strained silence around them, but she feared the words that would come out of her mouth. Never before had she felt so utterly lost around a person-especially a man.

Thankfully, he was more composed than she was; knowing nothing of the thoughts and emotions taking precedent in her mind. "Your planet is very beautiful, Sailor Venus. It may not hold all the colors of Earth, but it is spectacular in its own unique way. I've never seen such a sky."

"If these negotiations go as well as our royals wish, you may see more of it in the future, Lord Kunzite" she replied, tasting his name on her lips differently now that she knew who and what he was. His name was strong and secure, like she once expected it to be. The man of her dreams could be nothing less.

"And what is your stand on these current events, Sailor Venus?" he asked, and she felt herself wishing to hear him whisper her true name, imaging how wonderful it would sound coming from his handsome voice. She chastised herself for her foolish thoughts, but she could not help it. Inside she was bubbling and wild with daydreams and endless possibilities. But she reined in her emotions only like a true Venusian could; knowing she would not get through this day with him if she continued to think so irrationally.

He was here, finally, but she would just have to deal with it.

She managed to smile, putting on a look that was neutrally pleasant, and replied simply; "I will stand behind my queen and princess. Here are your rooms, if it pleases you," she said as they stopped before an ornately carved door made of wood and glistening metal threads, curling and dancing around the motif like silver ivy. It depicted a forest landscape with strange deer like creatures and two prowling wolves, one lifting its head to sing to the wind. She watched him stare at the two canines strangely, but knew with a secret pride what they meant to him. She had seen him riding with two wolves in her vision that fateful night years ago, and was not lost to the irony of unwittingly choosing these quarters for Earth's ambassador. Love and destiny had awful senses of humor.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, teasing without him even knowing.

"No, of course not, but I was hoping I could see more of the sights before settling in; see some of Venus' other mysteries," he said, turning those striking eyes on her. He looked at her searchingly, deeply, as if he knew she held a secret inside her and wished to find it. She could not describe it, but she wanted to leap into his arms at that moment, to tell him everything she knew about them and their destiny. They could save each other from their worries and doubts, be that missing part that they endlessly searched for elsewhere. She wanted to be safe in his embrace, to forget about everything else. She wanted what was hers. All she had to do was say something, and she could have her chance.

But she only nodded, and held out her arm with a charming grin. "Come this way then. I think I have the perfect place in mind."

The journey to their destination was made in utmost silence, as if the halls around them were somehow sacred. Her heels clicked quietly on the hard, glossy stone beneath, while gold plated metal candelabras of electric blue-white light illuminated their way. They could see where some of the stone walls were chipped or eroded away, and there was a darker beige stone at the base that contrasted nicely, but obviously did not belong.

"This is a unique architecture," he commented.

"My great-grandfather built the new palace on the old, which is the darker stone beneath. He liked to say, "The old monarchies shall indeed be the foundation for those to come". He is responsible for the palace you see now and much of the renovations across Venus. Venusians have always liked to remember their heritage while enjoying the newer technology."

"I had noticed your home was a beautiful mix of old and new flying over," Kunzite said. "Everything seems to coexist and have a place, even if I do not understand it."

"Yes, Venusians pride themselves on that," she replied and at the same time pressed a glowing button on the wall before them. It looked like a soft glowing stone instead of the cold technology that it truly was. A soft clicking sound came to their ears as they watched the beige stone wall give way to reveal a small room made entirely of fine glass. "This way."

"What is this?" he asked, and for a moment she could only blink at him.

"Why, it is a lift…how could you-" she stopped, forgetting how most of Earth was still a primitive culture, and caught herself none too gracefully. Her surprised tone seemed to offend him, although anyone else would barely see the agitation quickly pass through his eyes, and she moved to apologize until he nodded curtly and continued inside. She awkwardly followed, embarrassed at herself. Usually conversation came so easily to the naturally sociable Venusian, but she was having a hard time forming the right words to speak; so much so she'd rather remain silent than look like a bumbling fool to him. The ride on the glass walled lift was even more awkward; there was no where to go and no one inside but them.

"This technology is impressive. We have only basic lifts for food and clothing in where I live, run by pulleys," he said, reaching out to gently run his fingertips over the orange colored lighted buttons. Venus imagined those caresses on her exposed skin, and shivered with delight despite herself.

"T-This works in a similar fashion," she said, cursing herself for stuttering stupidly. She could see him looking at her from the corner of his marvelous eyes, analyzing her critically for a brief moment, and she had to fight the blush from rising to her cheeks for the millionth time already.

"I imagine the White Moon is as advanced as Venus?" he asked, even though it seemed more of an observant statement. His strong voice echoed in the small chamber, filling her head and making her dizzy.

"Much more so," she replied curtly. What was wrong with her? Even if they were fated to meet, why couldn't she still talk to him, flirt with him, laugh with him like she did with so many others? Kunzite didn't seem the type to engage actively in conversation often, either. What little she truly knew about him told her he would rather stay in the shadows and observe. Could he see passed her smile and eyes to the nervousness beneath? She could not believe he could be that intuitive, even with the little slip ups she had made. She was saved from more of his questions and glances, however, for his attention was outside as the mechanical elevator took them higher and higher into the tangerine sky.

As the door opened, a warm breeze came in to tousle her hair, waking her up once more to her duty and the world around her. Together they stepped onto the observatory platform, the highest point on the palace and surrounding landscape. It gave a beautiful panoramic view of the city and landscape beyond- the soft rolling green and gold hills under a vibrant sky while a city of stone, glass and metal rested beneath them, shimmering and glowing in the scattered sunlight. A distant, deep bell rang out the hour somewhere while white birds careened through the sky before them, calling out strongly for each other. The sounds and warmth created a comforting atmosphere, letting them forget just how high they had climbed.

They moved to the railing and took in the sights together- a foreigner seeing things for the first time, and a long lost daughter remembering her home. She forgot about everything else for a moment, and truly lost herself in the scenery. She had not been up here in ages. Her father used to bring her here when she was small, but she was always afraid of the heights. Only his steady and strong arms calmed her enough so she could see the beauty around her. By the time she was almost too big for his embrace, she was called upon by the White Queen, and came up here only once since then. Tears of frustration and home sickness had blocked most of her sight, however.

Now she saw everything clearly, once again. It was her home-- no matter where she was destined to be. "So beautiful…" she whispered, a small smile tugging her lips delicately.

She turned her head slightly, remembering she wasn't alone, and found the ambassador of Earth gazing at her. In the quieting evening, the still shining light showed her his eyes glistening with curiosity and intrigue. There was a smile in them too, not like the deep analytical stare he had given her before. It was as if she caught him admiring her like a mysterious painting, trying to figure out the meaning hidden below the colors. It was a look she would never forget. For a moment they stood like that, until the heavy thudding of her heart caused her to clear her throat, and Kunzite returned to his senses like a man woken roughly from his sleep.

"Excuse me, Sailor Venus," he said, abruptly turning his eyes away from her.

"Kunzite…" she let the name slip like a bated prayer, wanting those eyes that could change from a hard, impregnable surface to such a soft brilliance upon her again. Yet when he faced her again, his eyes were those unreadable orbs once more, as if nothing lay beyond them, and that look stole away all her courage. "…I…"

"Thank you for your tour, Sailor Venus, but I think the travel fatigue has finally caught up with me. I think I can find my own way back. Good evening." He bowed to her respectfully before walking away, and disappeared into the lift like he had been using it all his life.

Once he was out of sight, she slumped against the railing, letting half her body dangle precariously over its edge; her longs arms swaying with the breeze before her clouded eyes. She felt exhausted but enthralled, excited but devastated. She had been imaging how the great lord from Earth would handle her presence and his time here, but now she was beginning to question just how _she_ would survive with him here, realizing what she now knew. Her mother's words echoed in her ears; "You must choose duty or love. It cannot be both. It will destroy you if the two are to meet. So look if you must, but only see to see. It is all that you can do."

It was easy to agree then, to choose; she was only seeing a reflection in a pond, nothing more. Now everything was changed, everything was real. Perhaps she had made an awful mistake after all.

He was truly here. Now what would she decide?


	4. Dinner for Six Minus One

_Yet there's still this appeal  
That we've kept through our lives_

She was not there.

It was the first thing Kunzite noticed when he walked into the modest dining room. At least, he assumed, it was modest for the Venusians. The walls were draped with lavish sapphire and gold tapestries while the seven or eight person long table was a deep glossy wood, clearly imported from some other world. Paintings of golden haired monarchs and heroes stared at him with bemused expressions, and Kunzite felt the weight of Venus' whole history bearing down on him.

The far wall was fashioned entirely of glass, letting the warm sunlight pour down on those in the room. The Venusian royalty seemed to graciously glow in the radiant beams; their flaxen hair and skin making them seem like they were made of the ethereal rays themselves. Idly, he remembered how she had looked outside, the wind and sun embracing her body like faithful followers. She had shone in the daylight just like her family, but he had to admit she glowed like a brilliant star compared to them. Yet he could not think in such a manner, and humbly bowed to those before him.

Respectfully the monarchs stood to welcome him, and King Marceneau swept his arms out in a gesture of greeting. "Welcome Lord Kunzite! Come, sit sit! My lovely wife will keep you company. My eldest daughter will not be joining us this evening, I'm afraid. She is too busy with state affairs."

Kunzite helped the queen back to her seat, receiving an approving grunt of laughter from the king, before sitting himself. Prince Marceneau sat opposite with an unreadable grin on his bronze face, while Princess Ashani's cheeks grew pink as Kunzite looked her way.

"We have a fine dinner for you tonight," the king continued. "Fresh greens from my wife's garden, an Emlash soup, and a fine Vatan dish. I saw to the preparations myself, and trust me," he patted his growing belly, "I know more about fine food than politics! And the dessert, ha-ha! You'll just have to wait!"

The Shitennou did not recognize any of the dishes' names, but he could faintly smell something delicious in the air. As promised, a vibrant medley of greens, vegetables and nuts topped with some sweet oil was brought out first. Kunzite found that the Emlash soup tasted much like onions and a strange shaped vegetable Zoisite had brought to them once. The flavor was an interesting taste; a mix of spice and sweetness. Yet the white haired young man found his hosts to be the most interesting ensemble of all.

He felt oddly at home with the royals as they talked and laughed about their long days. The king's heavily animated tales even had Kunzite smiling sincerely and chuckling ever so quietly to himself. The conversation was as sweet as the curious amber wine that was warming his toes. In his mind, he felt himself transported to a cozy cabin in the woods with family instead of such a lofty palace filled with princes and princesses. He expected to feel alienated on this strange planet, a foreigner bringing change and rumored ruined, but those he had met in simply one day were giving him hope for things to come. While the main course was being served—a mix of cheese, vegetables and strange flat pasta layered with a sweet red sauce —attention turned toward the new gentleman.

"So tell us something about yourself," King Marceneau asked. "It would be a shame if we didn't get to know each other."

"What is it you wish to know, Your Highness? I would be honored to tell you what I can."

"What did you do before you became Prince Endymion's right hand?"

"I was a member of the Shom-car. It is a religious community of scholarly warrior priests that strives for enlightenment and inner strength, to be at peace with each discipline equally. I was specifically a member of the Amangha, the highest of the Shom-car."

"What determination and will that must have taken," Jocelyn observed.

"What is your home like?" Ashani asked.

"When I was very young, I lived in a house in the plain lands below the mountains. I took care of my father's flock while my mother taught me many things about the universe. She was from the city, but did her best research out on those plains. I've never seen a sky as large and clear as I did those days. Every night was beautiful and every sunrise magical. After that I climbed the mountains and lived with the Shom-car. Everything was blanketed with clouds in the morning, so green and dripping with life. You could see colors in the mist, flashes of greens and pinks. It was very peaceful there. Then one day Endymion came to our shrine and enlisted us in his war. Ever since then I have lived in his city full of new sight and sounds. After that, I never asked myself why my mother decided to escape, but it is an exciting world. I have my own rooms in the palace, and a small private garden full of trees and a growing pond I had to leave in Zoisite's care. It is enough for me."

He paused for a breath and continued. "The Earth is as diverse as its people; high mountains covered with snow to deep red canyons. Yellow plains as far as the eye can see and forests so dense you lose yourself in the greenery all around you. And I have never been one for sailing, but Nephrite has told me of the beauty in the seas and the animals within. There are creatures bigger than this room swimming about, strange things of myth and legend. Half of our world is at least industrial, but only a few countries have the technology to reach to the stars."

"We do not have deep enough waters for large animals...at least not in these days. And the sunsets? You have them everyday?" the young princess asked another question.

Kunzite found it a strange one, for surely there were sunsets on Venus, but he answered all the same. "Yes, everyday."

"They must be wonderful. Is it true that fate brought you together with the prince?" Ashani questioned.

Kunzite smiled wryly. "It is said we were prophesized to join him, although Endymion has never mentioned it himself."

"Hm…fate," King Marceneau muttered, very disapprovingly. An awkward stillness Kunzite did not understand fell over the royal family and the servants littered across the room, and Kunzite watched as the prince angrily stabbed at his meal.

"Elosis, please bring the dessert," Jocelyn spoke up, and the dismayed servant nearby scampered off. "Marc, why don't you take Kunzite to the training grounds? Marc is in training to be an Omesa—our highest ranking soldier."

"I'm almost finished with the junior ranking…and I'm the youngest in my class," the prince said quickly, defensively.

"Would that interest you Kunzite?" Jocelyn asked.

"I am interested in your whole world," Kunzite replied, and truly meant it. He found himself very fascinated with this unique world—especially its guardian. She was on the edge of his thoughts always, just waiting for an opportunity to override his senses.

Prince Marceneau suddenly turned sharp eyes on him, as if he knew what Kunzite was thinking and did not approve. The Shitennou steadily met the prince's gaze; his eyes clear to mimic his intentions.

"Perhaps you would like to spar?" Prince Marceneau challenged Kunzite both with his words and stare.

"I would be honored," Kunzite diplomatically responded.

The dessert was brought out; a white cake drizzled with red and yellow syrup and pieces of fruit Kunzite didn't recognize. In the middle was some sort of dark pudding and more syrup swirled around each ingredient. Kunzite ate only half of his; he was not accustomed to such sweetness. But the king's mood seemed to lighten with every bite he took, and at the end of the meal he was back to his jovial self.

"Ah what a good meal!" he exclaimed, patting his round belly. The king was not exactly fat—Kunzite knew the Venusians were too image conscience to be excessively overweight, but Marceneau was a large man in height and stance, and was starting to show negligence around the midsection. Kunzite hardly thought anyone could stay thin on such heavy sweets. "We should have guests more often."

"It was very wonderful," Kunzite agreed. "I was hoping I could present you with gifts from Earth after dinner, if it would please Your Graces."

"Oh, presents!" Ashani exclaimed, clapping.

"We will retire to the sitting room then. Please bring us some tea, Elosis," Jocelyn said as Marceneau helped her from her seat.

Kunzite followed the royal family and their small entourage through a pair of golden arched doors to the next room. It was smaller than the hall, but seemed to be filled with as many trinkets. Kunzite imagined every royal adding their own touches but never removing the old. He thanked the man who brought his trunk inside and produced a key from a hidden pocket inside his jacket. Ashani stood beside him, eagerly watching his every move. In response he unlocked it very dramatically to play with her excitement, twisting the key in slow motion with a sly grin.

"Oh Kunzite, you're awful!" she said, pouting.

"Ashani," Jocelyn warned in that tone every child knows. The princess slunk back to her mother, still frowning cutely. Kunzite smiled at her as he opened the large trunk and took great care bringing the first item out.

The Shitennou brandished an ornamental katana bedazzled with gold and rubies along its curved sheath. Kunzite let it roll up and down his arm, twirling it deftly in his grasp in a way only endless practice could produce. Marceneau's body guard stepped closer, but the king only chortled with mirth at Kunzite's skill. Kunzite bowed as he presented the sword to the royal, the lithe sword held across his open hands.

"This sword was made by the master of my order fifteen years ago. He told me it would bring a great peace, and I can imagine no greater peace than our planets uniting."

"You do me a great honor, Kunzite," Marceneau said, taking the sword reverently.

"For you, Your Majesty," Kunzite said to the queen. "I have gifts from the east; rare spices and herbs from our world and precious gems from Zoisite's realm. He was bereft to part with them, but they will find a better home here."

Jocelyn took the box of herbs, incense and spice while Ashani emptied the bag of sapphires, emeralds and diamonds into her hand. The queen smelled a vile of vanilla and sighed happily.

"Very beautiful," she commented.

"And this is a spear from Nephrite's collection." Kunzite presented the prince a simple enough shaft stained a dark color after clicking two separated halves together from his trunk. Animals and beasts from Nephrite's home ran up and down the carefully crafted piece; wolves, deer and mammoths with shining tusks. Marc turned it over in his hands, seemingly unimpressed until Kunzite held out a large leather pack. Inside was a cornucopia of different heads for the clever contraption, ranging from a deadly three pointed tip to a ball and chain. "The weapon can be changed to your specific needs. There are also some explosive heads; Nephrite likes to be flexible."

As the young prince received his gift, he soon became lost in exploring the trinkets, which only left the small princess. She stared up at him with expectant golden eyes specked with azure.

"For you, I have something very special."

He held his hand up to her and with a flash of his wrist produced a dazzling red Rose. Her curious gaze turned disappointed so fast he could not stop a smile coming to his lips. Kunzite was not as good at illusions as Jadeite, but he knew that was not the cause for her sullen turn.

"It's a flower," she said, holding it away from her.

"Ashani," her mother chastised, "it's a wonderful flower."

"It's a magical flower," Kunzite corrected, and Ashani's small eyebrows rose. "It is a Rose, but not any ordinary Rose. It is from Prince Endymion's personal garden, and he has blessed it. It does not need water or sunlight; it will never wilt or fade, or die."

Ashani looked at it with more interest now, and shamelessly plucked a petal from the delicate looking flora.

"Ashani!" But as Jocelyn shouted the petal was instantly replaced before the first could fall to the carpeted ground. "Oh…"

"Endymion told me to give it to the most beautiful woman on Venus," Kunzite revealed. The young princess giggled, and finally nodded her ascent.

"A…Rose?" she repeated, tasting the foreign word for the first time.

"Yes."

"Good," she decided. "I have to show everyone!" And with that she scampered off, leaving her parents laughing in her wake.

"Are you a father, Kunzite?" Marceneau asked.

"No, Your Highness."

"Well you'll make a very good one someday. We thank you, the other Shitennou, and your prince for these gifts. But tell him you were the first great impression we had of his world."

"I will; thank you."

"I'm sure you wish to get settled and talk to your friends. Please, let me escort you back to your suite, Lord Kunzite," Jocelyn offered, holding out her arm. Kunzite bowed to the king and prince before putting his strong hand beneath hers, and together they walked out of the room and into the warm colored halls.

"You've had a busy day," Jocelyn observed. "I hope you're enjoying your stay so far."

"Yes; your world is beautiful and unique. I know I will learn much here."

"And was my eldest daughter helpful on your short tour of the palace earlier?"

"Sailor Venus was the perfect tour guide. The whole royal family has been most gracious."

"Yes I do believe my husband and Ashani are absolutely smitten with you," Jocelyn said with a laugh. "And do not mind Marc's stares; he is just a growing boy with plenty ideas of grandeur."

"I took no offense. I remember being that young. He is younger than Lady Venus, correct?"

"By two years."

"Yet he is the heir? Are heirs only males on Venus?"

He felt a change in the queen's mood at the question and watched as her confident strides faltered just a step, but enough for the observant lord to notice. "My daughter gave up her crown to be a Sailor Senshi. She is a princess only in ceremony now." A silence moved between them as they passed many darkened hallways and sleep subdued Venusians meandering to their rooms. In little time they reached Kunzite's quarters and the queen stopped in front of the door, barring his way inside with her presence. She looked at him kindly, but there was a searching look in her eyes.

"What do you think of Lady Venus?" she questioned. It seemed a too personal question to ask for ones of their stations and little time together, but Kunzite knew by the look in her eyes she would hardly move until an answer was given.

"She seems a perfect ambassador of her own government; personable but professional. I'm afraid I do not know much else about her." He tried to answer as fully as he could while withholding much more. That was always the game of politics.

"She is a product of two worlds; she is quite unique. You could say she shines brighter than us all," Jocelyn quickly raised an eyebrow, as if Kunzite should understand her words. And he did; it was exactly what he thought about Sailor Venus during dinner. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her delicate hand to stop him. "Never apologize for someone hearing your thoughts. I only bring this up because while my family will never purposefully read your thoughts, I cannot guarantee our general population will be as tactful. You are a celebrity here; they will want to gossip and pry, so you must be extra cautious.

It is obvious you have been trained to control your emotions, and it will serve you well on Venus. Prince Endymion was wise to send you if he wanted his kingdom's secrets kept safe. Most Venusians would never have heard your thoughts tonight. My bloodline is strong in these arts however, but there are others with the skills just as high as my family's who might use their intuition against this cause. Be careful, Kunzite."

"Thank you for the warning," he said, bowing his head in gratitude. He remembered the look Marc had given him during dinner, and understood the young prince's actions much better now. Clearly Jocelyn was not the only one with such skills in the family.

"But now; relax for the rest of the evening and sleep well. Someone will be here tomorrow to assist you. Goodnight Kunzite."

"Goodnight, Your Highness." He bowed much lower this time and waited until the queen turned to walk away before he disappeared into his suite. He was glad for the quiet that awaited him. Surprisingly, he trip was going quite well, but he was tired from all the conversations and protocol that came with his line of work.

But surely, as he looked over the soft bed with warm orange coverings and the wall of tinted windows that let a faint gleam of sunlight in, he would find some solace and solitude here.

"Hello Kunzite."


	5. What We Say and What We Mean

_Do you cry out in your sleep?_

"Are you there, Kunzite?"

It was a voice Kunzite recognized in an instant. But for a moment, he could not identify the source. His rooms remained still and empty, yet it was obvious he was not its sole inhabitant.

Kunzite strode towards the elaborate stone fireplace, massive and exquisite, flanked by two doorways that led to his sitting area and bathroom, respectively. There was no fire in the hearth now; he could not imagine wanting such warmth when it was so hot outside. Resting on the large mantle was an indiscriminant control panel that resembled a small, oval statue. The buttons, scripted in Venusian, shown softly like the elevator control Venus had pressed in the hallway.

A maid had tersely shown him what each symbol meant, and for a moment, he had to remember. At his touch, two black poles slowly ascended from the mantle, one on each end of the large expanse. As they came into place, a flash of color sparkled in his eyes and a holographic screen appeared. It took a moment to focus, but as the view became familiar, Kunzite smiled at his friends.

"Ah, there you are. Greetings, Kunzite," Endymion said, smiling. The prince's sapphire eyes sparkled with relief and joy at seeing his most trusted Shitennou alive and well, and Kunzite could not help smiling back at his cheerful expression. Nephrite and Jadeite were behind him with eager smiles of their own, and the latter Shitennou was doing a good job trying to keep Zoisite out of the picture with a stiff arm.

Kunzite bowed before his prince. "Master, it is good to see you; all of you."

"Your crew told us you had arrived safely, but we would not sleep until we heard from you directly," Endymion vowed and the others chorused behind him. "Have they shown you proper courtesy, Kunzite?"

"King Marceneau and his family have been most kind," replied the ivory warrior.

"Tell us everything that's happened to you," Jadeite demanded and Endymion nodded his approval.

"Aw Jadeite let me in!" Zoisite whined in the background as Kunzite began his narrative. He held no information back about his meeting with the royals, their interesting dinner and the gift ceremony that followed. He even relayed Queen Jocelyn's warning, although he did not divulge completely the reason behind her sage-like advice. Of every other detail, he waxed eloquent upon; to the layout of the city, to the interesting snake charm bracelet Jocelyn wore around her wrist. He tried to paint the pictures for them as Nephrite did so vividly, but Kunzite knew he was not his equal.

"Your trip sounds fruitful so far, Kunzite. Today gives me great hope that Venus will be sympathetic to our cause in this campaign. With them on our side, I'm confident we could convince even Mars to cast a vote for us."

Kunzite knew that what he would say next would ruin Endymion's good mood, but it had to be said. Yet he hesitated mentioning the presence of Sailor Venus, as he had quailed at mentioning his wayward thoughts that had caught the queen's attention. His discomfort both alarmed and irritated him; Kunzite kept his darkest secrets to himself as most men did, but he held little back from his prince if it needed to be said. A strange feeling was pushing his logic away, as if the knowledge of Sailor Venus was for him alone and his secret to keep.

"However, there was one surprise, one that could disrupt our chances of gaining their trust, or propel it," Kunzite declared, and Jadeite finally let the youngest Shitennou into the picture as his interest shifted. Zoisite let out a dramatic sigh before standing next to Nephrite, his ponytail slightly askew. Kunzite did not wait for them to ask what, but said, "Sailor Venus is here."

As he knew it would, Endymion's smile faded and the young prince's jaw clenched tight like a band ready to snap. Kunzite was never one to enjoy surprises, but more than anything, Endymion did not like to be mocked or seen as a fool. The others became muted behind him and stared at their master, waiting for his reaction. Kunzite detected more than his troubled expression; he saw a slight sadness and confusion that the others could not see in Endymion's eyes.

"They don't trust us, then?" Endymion said, his voice deep and indiscernible.

"This is a monumental decision, Master, and it should not and will not be made lightly. Perhaps Queen Serenity wanted to make sure the proceedings went as smoothly as possible when she ordered Sailor Venus here."

"Or she wants to make sure we fail," mumbled Jadeite.

"Does Sailor Venus seem receptive to our cause?" asked Endymion.

"She seems to support her queen and princess, but of her personal opinion she gave none."

"It will be just as important to convince Sailor Venus as the royal family now, Kunzite, probably more so. Win her over first, if you can," Endymion ordered.

"Yes, Master."

"What is she like?" Zoisite asked suddenly, coming closer to the screen.

Kunzite thought of her standing before him the first time they met, impassive save for her eyes, which swarmed like an ocean storm. "She is well guarded, but friendly enough. I have only spent an hour or so with her so far, and her personality seems too dynamic for me to learn all there is to know about her at a glance."

"Is she beautiful?" The question caught Kunzite off guard, but the others looked at him expectantly as well. In his mind, he saw her on the observation deck with her half-smile and hair dancing in the wind. He had been caught staring, a grievous offense that had him storming away in embarrassment, but she was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"I think the myths about the Sailor Senshi have not lied in that respect, at least not for Sailor Venus," he replied.

Zoisite sighed dreamily. "I so wish I was there to see everything; the bright sun, the rich clothes, the elegant finery of the palace. Winter is so very drab here."

"Oh enough of you," Jadeite pushed the young Shitennou, unbalancing him and then stifled a sudden yawn.

"Yes, we have stayed here too long, and now that we have seen you we can finally get on with the rest of the day," Endymion said. "I do believe our breakfast has been waiting for us for awhile."

"I think it's almost lunch time," Zoisite said.

"Lunch?" Kunzite repeated.

"Yes," Endymion said with a smile. "It's morning here."

Kunzite finally realized why he was so tired. "Well then, have a pleasant day Master, Shitennou."

"Sleep well, Kunzite. Contact us as often as you can. Good luck, my friend."

"And wear your white uniform tomorrow! Earth's ambassador indeed. They're going to think we're all unfashiona-"

Zoisite's banter was cut off as the transmission ended, leaving Kunzite chuckling softly. The bright sun still shone into the room, so he went to the windows and found another indiscrete panel. Pressing it, the wall of glass became tinted until it seemed night time had settled over the city below. The days were long here, that was certain, but the Venusians seemed more than equal to the task.

Exhausted, he finally fell into the plush bed and into a dreamless sleep.

..................

Kunzite was always an early riser. He learned to appreciate the beauty of the moments before dawn first from his father as they tended the flock together, and then from the wisdom of the Shom-car. Dawn was their most sacred time; it was the beginning of life, a time of rejuvenation for the whole Earth. He kept faithful to his flock and following and thus was surprised when a knock on the door woke him from slumber.

He was not accustomed to having even his servants rising before him, let alone his comrades. After a moment of hazy hesitation, the Shitennou was wide-awake and ready at the door. Yet with all his wisdom and practice, Kunzite was ill prepared for who awaited him on the other side of the threshold.

Sailor Venus stood bright eyed and grinning in the light, and unnaturally excited for the hour. Kunzite had a suspicion Venus was not a morning person, but she seemed to be proving him wrong at every turn, and also piquing his curiosity at the same time.

"Te ralaia ano miro, Lord Kunzite," she greeted, her voice clear and cheerful. For a moment, she reminded him of King Marceneau in her manners. Kunzite pushed the dangerous idea of thinking the former crown princess was much easier on the eyes than her father. He was spending too much time with Nephrite that was certain.

"It means good morning," Venus continued, thinking his silence meant ignorance. "Well, it actually means-"

"The morning is well," Kunzite chorused. "Te ralai ano miro, Sailor Venus."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I was so sure you were an early riser," she apologized, creasing her eyebrows and concentrating, as if she were a scientist trying to understand why her experiment had gone wrong.

"I am usually, but the journey and the differences here on your planet necessitate my needing to make an adjustment."

"Oh, of course. Well, your breakfast will be here shortly. A servant will bring it to your rooms; I thought you would want to have some time alone after yesterday. In an hour I will return to take you on a tour of our military facility as scheduled."

"Thank you, Lady Venus."

She bowed to him in the custom of his own home and caught his eyes as she straightened. For a moment, he saw something strange in her gaze, like there was so much more she wanted to say, but she smiled and trotted away before he could understand it.

Kunzite took a few moments to reorganize his things before he walked to the center of his room. He stood like a statue for some time, his breathing even and soft. Then, in one fluid movement he crouched, swinging his leg around in a wide semi-circle, and began his morning stretches. He moved gracefully like the flowing creeks surrounding his home, and punched the air as the waterfalls pound the stones. His movements were sharp and fluid, quick and slow, and by the time, he was finished fifteen minutes later a shallow layer of sweat dotted his brow. He headed to the lavish bathroom. Indoor plumbing was not a new technology to Earth, but it was to Kunzite. He was used to bathing in the river or the hot springs and cool waterfalls of the mountains. But there was a reason he was Endymion's second in command: he adjusted well.

He soaked in the water, letting the warmth melt his fatigue and aches away. An hour was more than he needed to prepare for the day, so he took his time making sure he would look presentable. He wore his white suit with Zoisite's advice ringing in his ears. It was much like his grey uniform, but for the more decorative braided thread forming a trident pattern across his chest and two bands around his wrists. The pants were a faded chocolate. It was his battle uniform, and seemed appropriate for the outing. Also, a matching brown cape, with sapphire fabric lining its underside, and leather belt and scabbard for his sword, but he declined those options considering the heat and implications.

After his breakfast, which must have magically appeared while he was bathing, a knock shook the door and once more, Sailor Venus stood grinning before him. "Shall we?"

.............

They walked through the palace proper and to the lower sectionbehind the building itself. The military yard was a large diamond structure three stories tall. They did not enter the main building, but walked passed the stables and armory to the outside training yards. Kunzite could hear the sound of fighting drills before the men came into sight. The four yards linked by corridors with freestanding columns on either side. A circular area sat where the four corners touched and Kunzite could see a few of the soldiers cooling off in the large three-tiered fountain. Together they walked down the wide steps to the facility and Venus led him to the closest yard on their right, which he took to be solely for the purpose of swordplay. Ten or fifteen soldiers clanked their practice weapons against each other while a few used real swords towards the back.

"General Tular," Venus called out.

Tular seemed surprised to see her there and at once called to his men, "Company lines!" he shouted, and his voice breaking towards the end.

Kunzite noticed Venus smirking at that. The men obeyed and in an instant fell into neat designated order. "General Tular is a commander of the Omesa. He handles the juniors," Venus explained and motioned for the general to approach. "General, this is Lord Kunzite, ambassador from Earth."

The Shitennou saw the look of aggravation flash across the other man's face, but it was quick to die with Venus nearby.

"Lord Kunzite," he greeted and gestured in the Venusian way.

"I wanted Kunzite to see our finest in action, and none are so fine than those under your command."

"Of course, thank you, your highness. There are no finer soldiers in the solar system than the Omesa," Tular boasted, and seemed to inflate under Venus' words, but Kunzite did not miss what his eyes also implied by that statement. The general turned to bark orders at some of the men who had begun whispering to one another.

"Lady Venus," a voice said behind them and a woman appeared. "I have the information you wanted."

Venus sighed, turning apologetic eyes on her guest. "Excuse me."

"Would you like a demonstration from my soldiers, Lord Kunzite?" Tular said, suddenly beside him.

"I would be honored," Kunzite replied.

Tular motioned for the garrison to separate and two soldiers melted away from the crowd. One Kunzite easily recognized. "Prince Marceneau is my best student. He will be fighting with a Stern- the Omesa's superior sword."

Kunzite noticed Marceneau's opponent held an Earthen long sword. He was more concerned with how they procured the weapon instead of Tular's blatant stab at his homeland's worth.

"Begin," Tular ordered, and the two crossed swords in acknowledgement.

Marceneau was quick and agile, his fighting technique fluid. He seemed to wax and wane like the tides. Creeping through his enemy's defenses like water pours through cracks in rock. His opponent possessed an unmovable quality, using his sword's length and thickness to his advantage. He was the mountain, and Marceneau the river. Both were unstoppable. It seemed like they would be fairly matched forever until a sickening metal screech filled the air as Marceneau's sword ripped his opponent's in half. The boy had no option but submit as the others clapped for the victor.

"As you see; Venusian metal is superior," Tular said, his voice thick with disdain.

"Yes, the Stern is impressive. It seems they are paramount to your order's success, as well," Kunzite commented and watched as a vein at Tular's temple throbbed and his jaw clenched in anger.

"You-" Tular stopped as they both noted Marceneau and his partner approaching.

"What did you think, Kunzite?" Marceneau asked and gazed pointedly at Tular. The general huffed in outrage before storming off to yell at a few boys laughing close by.

"Well done, Your Highness," Kunzite complimented.

Marceneau had enough sense to look chagrined. "I'm sorry about the swords, Kunzite. In any other court, I am Tular's superior, but not this one. I also thought he would best me and prove Tular wrong." He nudged his partner beside him. "This is Adonis Manpyra. He comes from a powerful matchmaking family."

Kunzite did not miss the hint, and steeled his mind. "Well met, Adonis."

"My lord."

"You fight well with a long sword. May I?" Adonis handed the sword over and watched Kunzite flip it in his hands.

"This is used in Nephrite's realm. It takes great strength and balance; a fighter of your skill would be welcomed in our army."

"Thank you, my lord." Adonis smiled proudly as Kunzite returned the weapon.

"Is my brother causing you trouble?" Venus' sweet voice came from behind the Shitennou, and Kunzite watched Marceneau's face change before him. He was the one that seemed troubled as the senshi came into their group. "Hello, Marceneau."

"Lady Venus." Venus came to a quick, shocked stop at her brother's curt words. "We should be getting back; we've caused enough trouble with Tular already."

Marceneau and his partner disappeared back into the crowd, but Venus remained where she was. Kunzite had been waiting for her to show her true colors, but his exhilaration was quickly fading. It was obvious that what had passed between the siblings deeply pained her, for she was letting her strong façade down enough for him to see the swarming sadness in her eyes. He fought a desperate, sudden urge to reach out for her, as if only he could save her from the storm within. It was madness.

Venus regained her senses in an instant, for as she blinked and turned to him, the look of sadness was replaced with one of a more jovial disposition. Her sudden flip in her feelings made Kunzite's head reel; unknowingly or not, she was affecting him as well as herself. How could she manage to be so many things, feel so many things, and not rip apart?

"Now you know."

"Know what?" He dared not call her Lady Venus now.

"Tular is not a supporter of your cause. I brought you here today to give you a tour, but also to show you what you will be up against in the weeks to come," she revealed. She began to walk back the way they came, and beckoned for him to follow.

The clang of the military facility waned as they climbed the deep steps and returned to the palace proper.

"So you will help us, then?" It was a bold question, but Venus smirked as if she held a great riddle he yearned to learn. In a way, it was true. Endymion was right; while Sailor Venus did not rule the planet, she was its champion and spoke for it nonetheless.

"I'm simply leveling the playing field a little," she replied. "Now, did you have any where special in mind you wished to visit today?"

With the subject clearly closed for now, Kunzite answered, "I hadn't given it much thought actually, I'm afraid."

"Good. I have the perfect place in mind then. Are you opposed to flying?"

.............

They crossed to the other side of the palace, a good ten minute walk in practical silence, and reached the royal hanger. Along their trek, they had procured the company of three finely dressed guards, which Venus stated were for mere appearances sake. Inside, the Shitennou found a flock of Venusian vessels, sleek and shining with a high metallic sheen. Kunzite's ship seemed bulky and grotesque amongst their ranks. They approached a smaller vehicle, its outer shell a pale red that glistened purple and blue as they moved closer.

"This is my personal vessel. I think she'll do fine for this adventure." She caressed the hull as if it was her favorite prized mare, and at her touch, a door opened.

"Please sit." Venus motioned to one of the two couches to either side. They were made of soft material that Kunzite seemed to sink into. The ship was very open and only the back seemed to be cut off by a door-less, hard wall of grey. Venus brought the vehicle to life with a touch of her finger as the engines whirled beneath them. The guards took their stations in the cockpit while Venus stepped back into the sitting area. She reached up to a beam supporting the structure and pressed a button, and instantly a wall strong and palpable appeared between them and the soldiers. Kunzite reached up to touch it as the senshi pressed another glowing orb and the walls around them seemed to tumble down, the back that was once closed off opening to give them an almost uninterrupted view. They rolled through the hanger and out into the sky like a graceful bird taking flight.

"Desidé, this city, is the largest city on Venus now. There are only four major cities left, two on either side. Most Venusians choose to live in them or the Moon, but a few risk the wilderness. You can see Tralon, the other Eastern city, from here." She pointed in the distance and Kunzite saw what looked like strange jagged trees in the haze. He realized the old settlements he had seen on his way in were the wilderness towns. "After Savéol, we will be going to Irye, the Western capitol."

"The royal family?"

"No, everyone."

"But why?"

She looked at him closely, tilting her head as if measuring something. "How much do you know about this planet, Kunzite?"

"I'm afraid not as much as I would like to have known before coming here. There was little time to prepare and I learned mostly on the way. And of course, we know little about the Silver Millennium. I learned a few customs and phrases, and I know a little about your geography from a few scientists I could contact," Kunzite answered. "I know Venus is considered Earth's twin, or vice versa, for we are about the same size. Most of the upper atmosphere is filled with poisonous gas, but it does not seem to affect you to any great extent down here. The whole planet is cloud covered, and as I can tell, you have warm weather and very long days. I don't think the sun went down until I fell asleep."

She shook her head. "It did not go down at all."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow where others would have gaped with their mouths open. "How can that be?"

"Ever since The Event, Venus' spin has been slowing. It escaped being destroyed that day, but it did not escape all together." She crossed over to his couch and pointed to a field below. "See those stacks? They are keeping the air breathable. If not for them, the poison above would have killed every Venusian long ago. The core has also slowed, and the clouds protect them from the harmful rays, but the balance cannot last forever." She placed her chin on her crossed arms and gazed unseeing to the horizon. "Venus is dying."

"I'm sorry," he said, surprising both of them with his sincerity. She smiled her half smile and turned to face him.

"I received a detailed description of your home last night. My sister would not let me sleep until every word was spoken about you. Earth seems very wonderful," she complimented. "Can I ask you something? Is it really true you were prophesied to help Prince Endymion?"

"That is what they say," Kunzite replied noncommittally, but it did not deter her.

"I do find it ironic that four lords with common names would find themselves in his service, don't you?"

"Five, if you count his betrothed," Kunzite added. "Your family did not like the subject when it was brought up yesterday—especially your father."

The same sadness came to her eyes that had lurked there in the training yard. For a long time they were silent and the quiet whirl of the engines became their world. He let his gaze wander over the land, as she seemed to stare once again into the distance, no doubt seeing things of which Kunzite could only dream. He did not expect her to answer, but she seemed pleased to surprise him whenever she could.

"My family did not take it well when I was chosen to become Sailor Venus. The years before I was born were hard for my parents. They had lost their true first born and when my mother was pregnant with me an evil force had come to freeze the solar system, and almost succeeded if not for Queen Serenity. My father thought he would lose both of us from the bitter cold. When I was finally born, he had the whole planet rejoicing for days. He gave me a grand name and all the hope for his people. Then, Queen Serenity came for me four years later. He was heartbroken; they all were, and I suppose still are."

"And you?"

Cobalt eyes settled on him, searching for his intentions, much like Prince Marceneau had done. "I have sacrificed a great deal to become Sailor Venus. My inheritance, my family, my name, my lo-," she stopped and turned away from him. "But I have gained much too; a purpose, a new family, and I would not trade them for anything either."

An impasse then, that's where she was. There was no movement either way, no real choice to make. To lose one family, but gain another and know you could never go back without hurting someone else. Kunzite knew that well. But luckily, or unluckily, he had no one left to which he could return. He was beginning to see they were very similar indeed.

The craft suddenly banked smoothly and began its descent. "Ah, we are here."


	6. Tumbling Further Down the Rabbit Hole

_All my feelings exposed…_

"Where exactly is here?"

A cathedral of dark stone loomed above them as they exited from the vessel. The building was square and sharp, nothing like newer Venusian architecture, and four towers encapsulated each corner. In the center sat a large triangular, golden top that shone with brilliance in the sun. Ribbons of darker color seemed to move across the surface like it was a molten contraption. It reminded Sailor Venus of how her planet looked when they were approaching from space.

"We are at a very special place," she answered his question, but gave no more.

Side by side, they strode towards the building with their armored entourage in tow. A pair of white robed men met them just inside the entrance and bowed to their former princess. They held chains of beads and trinkets in their grasped hands, and each had a ponytail of graying blonde hair that almost reached their heels. They looked as ancient as the building around them, and Venus knew that wasn't very far off from the truth.

"Greetings Senshi of Venus and Shitennou of the East, and welcome to Hatha," the tallest of them said.

"Greetings Master Sysani and Master Danus," Venus replied.

"Is everything as I hoped it would be?"

"Yes, my lady," Sysani answered. "Please, follow us."

They entered the triangular atrium and crossed over a vibrant seal made from small, glistening tiles. They formed an outstretched bird the color of sand and earth with a shimmering metal sword in its deadly talons. It was a regal bird, much like an Eagle or Osprey, and once was the symbol for this planet. Venus had always been afraid of it when she was younger, but found it comforting now. The triangle reached its sharpest point at the far end of the room, where steps seemed to go down into the ground and beyond.

"You should find no troubles below," Danus commented.

"Thank you," Venus said, bowing to them in respect. Then, turning to her guards, "you can remain here."

"As you wish, Sailor Venus."

"Ready Kunzite?"

"I am not sure what I should be prepared for, but I imagine by this hall it is something grand," he replied.

They left their guards and greeters behind and began the winding journey down the spiraling staircase which was wide enough to fit a dozen men across with ease. The heat gave way to a cool breeze as they descended, and she could smell the moisture in the air. It was old, earthy, but not unpleasant. When the daylight grew dim, their way was lit by orange electrical lanterns tucked inside the walls. Venus could see soot marks from where there had been fire torches long ago. A fair amount of time passed, their shoes echoing back to them in the silence like water dripping steadily in a cavern. Venus, for once, did not mind the silence. She was one to live in the flurry of court and the dangers of battle, but she felt calm with Kunzite walking by her side.

"How far do these stairs go?" Kunzite finally asked, filling her ears with the vibrations of his strong voice.

"About two hundred meters," Venus answered. "Do you have any places such as this? Places in the Earth that men live?"

"No, not where I am from. There are those that dwell on the side of mountains and have carved their homes out of the rock face. In the hottest places, some live just under the surface to avoid the heat, but I do not know of any that have built a whole city beneath the ground. Except for, well…"

"Except for what?" she prodded with a small smirk. Kunzite almost looked embarrassed, if that emotion was even possible for the eloquent ambassador.

"There are fairy tales, rumors, myths about a group of…short people with pointed ears and bulbous noses that live under the ground in caverns. They are called Dwarfs. Some swear by their existence, such as my master," Kunzite ended with a small sigh. "He is a good man, smart and creative, but such things cannot exist."

At this, Venus let out the first true, full laugh she had uttered in days. It echoed around the cavern like a chain of merry bells clinking against one another in a festive spirit.

Kunzite stopped and stared at her quizzically. "Sailor Venus?"

"Four years ago you thought you were alone in the universe...until a girl with white hair and a crescent moon on her forehead came down to your planet in a glistening space vessel. Your prince, with magic of his own, is surrounded by men gifted with strange abilities and who have matching, prophesied names. You've fought strange demons, traveled across the stars, and now you're standing next to a woman that can control elemental powers at her fingertips. 'Such things cannot exist?'"

Kunzite's questionable gaze turned into a humored expression as a short chuckle came from behind his lips. "Well said, Sailor Venus."

The two exchanged bemused grins before continuing on in a more amicable silence. A few more minutes passed before the stairwell ceased and leveled off. It led to two large, golden gates guarded by ornately dressed soldiers. By the badges and medals on their uniforms, it was obvious that this position held great rank. When Kunzite and Venus stepped nearer, the men crossed their spears before pounding them against the dark slab beneath them. The clear crack sound of it was replaced by a deep groaning as the doors behind them swung inward. Venus nodded to the sentries before continuing onward.

What lay before them was similar to the atrium above, but was much larger and grander. The space stretched for almost three hundred meters in the same large triangular architecture, yet its narrowest point was at the door they had just entered. The same bird of prey spread its wings across the floor, but was faded from many footfalls over the vast years.

"This is our most fortified stronghold," Venus began as they made their way across the massive seal. "We have come here for many emergencies. The most recent was, of course, the Event. But long ago, this was the first city on Venus. Our ancestors found relief from the elements here; this planet was much hotter in its youth, and we only emerged at night."

"Your fair hair and skin seem sensible now. I found it peculiar," observed Kunzite.

"Yes; we spent half a millennium under ground."

They crossed the seal and made for an open archway ahead. Venus had not seen the sight that awaited them in many years and felt she was even more excited than Kunzite about what lay ahead. "Welcome to Hatha-Rai, the city beneath the world."

The enclosed tunnel they were in gave way to a tremendous cavern. Neither could see the end clearly enough, and the apex was hidden in shadows and smoke. The large city, bigger than the cities of the east combined, filled much of the massive expanse. It was carved out from the beige stone surrounding them and patched together with dusty red brick. It was much different than Venus' modern cities being more modular than sleek, but it was still magnificent. It housed the dawn of a new civilization and with it all the history of her people. They stood at the beginning of a large ramp which led to the base of the city and was big enough for many carts and vehicles to maneuver.

"It is quite amazing," was all Kunzite could say, and Venus chuckled to herself.

"Yes, quite."

"There are citizens still living here?" Kunzite asked, motioning to a group of flickering lights in the city below.

"A few hundred do; a lot of miners, a few ancient families and the adventurous. I could never live here despite its grandeur. I would miss the sun and its warmth," she said.

"You do seem made for the sunshine," he commented, and Venus felt her heart skip at the compliment. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, wanting but not wanting to know if he meant more by it. Yet he wasn't looking at her and instead was still staring out at the city in front of them. "You would do well in Zoisite's realm. It is hot there, I'm told, and the sun almost always is shining."

"I think I would like to see your realm the most," she ventured, and instantly regretted the decision as he turned his sharp eyes upon her. They were alarming in their clarity, but they were thrilling as much as they were frightening. Damn the sun; she would rather spend her whole life beneath his gaze instead. It was a completely hopeless thought, one that belonged in the most potent romance story, but she couldn't help thinking it nonetheless.

"And I would be glad to show you someday," he said. He smiled then, just a small smirk, but with that one genuine gesture she felt another chunk of her barrier shatter. There was a casual friendship in his tone and she could sense his feelings. They were not loud; it was like hearing a private conversation through a door, muffled and distorted, but the pitch of the voices always gave them away. He was letting his emotional guard down in front of her, but whether it was conscious or not mattered little to her. She knew where it would lead, since she knew where they were destined to end. This could not happen, but yet…

"Do you have your own place in your kingdom, or do you only live with the prince now?" she asked.

"Yes, although it is more of a fortress that I decided to inhabit and remodel. I rarely get to visit these days."

"Is there a forest nearby?"

"My home is surrounded by them. Why do you ask?" Kunzite replied.

"Ever since I was little and even way before that time, Venus has been mostly barren of trees. There are some here and there. The moon has more forests, but I doubt it rivals the density of them on your planet. Well, I know it for a fact; I can see your planet outside my window," she laughed, trying to clear her thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that my princess is not the only one that dreams of the greenery."

"And what do you expect to find in my forests, Sailor Venus?"

"I don't expect to find anything. I expect I would get lost," she teased. She was thinking of the wolves running next to Kunzite's horse in her vision, and the look of sheer determination and exhilaration that was on his face. She wanted to feel what he had at that moment. She wanted to know that inner part of his life, even if he didn't understand why. He was fascinating; so refined and polite and yet quiet and introverted. It was like he was hiding his true self behind his role. She knew all too well about such things.

"I would keep you safe," Kunzite promised.

Venus tried to keep from blushing, but she feared it was proving unsuccessful. She was imagining just how he would indeed keep her safe, and it did not involve swords or shields, armor or helm. It did not involve much of anything at all.

She then prattled on about Hatha-Rai, drowning out her own thoughts with facts that had been drilled into her head as a youngster. Even when she had been far from this place, her father had demanded she learn the history of Venus. In her parents' hearts, she would always be their Venusian princess, and it was still her duty to know her planet inside and out. She hardly needed to be taught about such things; she could feel Venus in her veins, hear its slowing pulse and pain. Their destinies were intertwined.

"Fascinating, isn't it? I really wish I could show you the city below, but I'm afraid Hatha-Rai is more than today can handle. I just wanted to show you this place. It's important to every Venusian, and to know of it and see it, is to better understand us. If you want, we can however visit the museum above in Hatha."

"What is the difference between these two places?" Kunzite asked as they turned back.

"Hatha means 'entrance'. Hatha-Rai means 'no entrance'. There are ways to get into this city from below, of course, tunnels and airways for emergencies and ventilation. No one that wasn't supposed to has found them, however," Venus answered.

"Thank you for showing me this place, Sailor Venus. Perhaps someday you will be able to give me the tour of the city itself?"

It was Venus' turn to smile. "I would be glad to show you someday."

They began their lengthy trek across the massive space and were half way across when they realized they were not alone. Quickly approaching was a group of six in bright red tunics the color of a blood moon. They strode with purpose and it was obvious the fair duo was their target. Venus did not see any weapons and she could not see their faces beneath heavy black masks, but she did sense their emotions. They were all full of hate and contempt, irritation and outrage, and it was all focused on the man at her side. They halted a stone's throw away and the leader stepped forward to point at Kunzite, as if the Shitennou was being accused.

Venus knew who they were in an instant, for they were precisely who she had been trying so carefully to avoid on this excursion.

A deep, male voice came from behind the leader's mask. "How dare you bring such a foul creature to our most sacred place! He is not welcomed here, nor is his race welcomed to our brotherhood." The man spoke in an ancient Venusian dialect, one that had filled these very halls centuries ago when Venus and her people were new. The former princess could not speak it well, but she could understand it. Not that she needed to; this man's eyes spoke for themselves.

"What do you want?" Venus asked.

"Do not speak to us in such a barbaric language!"

"Then we will not speak at all. I have nothing to say to you as it is."

"Of course you don't," the leader sneered. "But you must realize what will happen. These Earthlings are ambitious, ruthless, and cold hearted. They will not stop with becoming our equals; they won't cease until they control us and reap the spoils we have left. They will bleed us dry."

"That won't happen," Venus swore.

"Why? Because he is your destined one?"

The sailor senshi could not stop herself from gasping out loud and taking an involuntary step backwards. She felt as if her heart had been cut from her chest and lay bare for all to see. He was reading her, as easily as a scholar reads a parchment, and the experience made her want to retch. They all laughed at her silently, their perverted joy radiating from their eyes. With a frustrated growl she raised her defenses, pushing the intruder from her thoughts and feelings. He was strong and Venus knew she could not hope to ward off all of them at once. She had not realized their powers had grown so much; it was a horrible mistake on her part, and she hoped Kunzite would not pay for it.

"Did you think such a thing could be hidden from us? We, who are the foundation of this planet and the essence of its strength. This...man hides secrets even greater than the one you hold in your heart. We have gazed at his true fortune. He will betray everyone he has ever loved in the end, you will see. That is, unless you do what is right and defend your world from these outsiders. It is enough we are under the Queen's control; do not abandon your people once more."

"What are they saying?" Kunzite spoke up beside her.

"They...they do not agree with you being here," she revealed, although that hardly needed voiced.

Then Kunzite did the one thing she wished him not to do. He stepped up towards the opposing force, opening up his hands in a sign of peace. "I'm sorry my coming here has upset you, but I assure you my prince has the best intentions. He-"

The red garbed man screamed and snarled. "He does not speak to us! We should rip out his tongue and feed it to him so he can taste his own deceit!"

He stepped out from the line of his friends as if he was going to attack the Shitennou. Venus saw Kunzite reach for his phantom sword out of habit, but it was her that reacted first. She stepped in front of Kunzite and raised her arms to her shoulders like a flower embraces the sun in the morning. Yet the warming power came from within, spreading from her chest to her long fingers. She let it flow in all directions around her, and it was not long before an invisible wave hit the confrontational commander. He seemed bewildered and now unsure of his rage, and paused in his advance.

"Leave," the senshi growled in Venusian, her voice dark and deep. For once, she was utterly grateful for her powers as a senshi; they were saving both of them from this unneeded battle.

The man took heed, retreating back into his line of companions. For a moment the two groups stood locked in accusing stares and tense postures before an unbidden signal sent the group moving back to where they came in a silent dance of red. The leader lingered and this time only had eyes for Sailor Venus.

"I do not envy the decision you must make, so let me help you in choosing: Do not bring him to the Savéol festivities and disgrace our most sacred of events. Send him away from this planet if you value his life and the sanctity of your home world. Nothing good will come of him being here. Make the right choice."

With that, the man cloaked in secrecy and hatred turned his back on the pair and disappeared into the long shadows. A heavy quiet filled the cavernous hall, as if all the eyes that had passed through this place were now bearing down on her, waiting for her final decision. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and realized she still held her power at hand. It was growing stronger, fed by the anger and frustration she was harboring. Sailor Venus forced herself to let it go, trying to calm herself with deep, steady breaths.

It was a few moment before she came back to her senses and felt Kunzite's gaze on her. She didn't want to face him and all the truths the indignant man had spoken. Her world was tilting beneath her feet, trying to throw her off into an abyss where dark things lurked. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"This…this is all wrong," she whispered.

"Sailor Venus?"

She straightened and steadied at his voice, but she still refused to glance his way. Her feet were moving before she realized it and were quickly taking her away from this place.

"Let's get out of here."


	7. Meetings with Disaster

_Get a taste in my mouth…_

"What has happened here!"

As she rushed into the room, Sailor Venus was a golden storm more violent than any summer heat could muster on the sand plains of her home planet. The heavy double doors banged off their hinges and almost collided with the king and queen as they scrambled after their irate daughter.

"Please Loni, the council will hear you!" Jocelyn pleaded in her wake.

"Let them hear! Let them know at least one member of this family is not afraid of them. They planned this! Who knows how many of them are on this council, or how many they have bribed. How could you just sit there and let them make a fool out of us, out of me?" she yelled at her father, whose face was turning bright with his own frustrated emotions. She turned away from them and leaned against the nearest surface, balling her hands into tight fists.

"You know the rules, child; do not blame your father for something out of his control," reasoned Jocelyn.

Sailor Venus did know the rules, but that did not quell her outrage. She had been unprepared for these events, even more so than her failed trip to Hatha. After returning and telling her parents about the confrontation inside Hatha-Rai, King Marceneau had called a council meeting for the next morning. Venus barely slept through the night as each toss and turn only stirred up new pains and worries. She was the first one at the council doors waiting to be let in, and the first to leave.

By the beginning of the meeting, everyone knew what had occurred at Hatha, and the former princess could hear their chatter as she walked to her seat. But when her father began the session, a man rose and discussed the recent crop distribution in the city. Another motioned to review the exodus to the Eastern capitol. They were avoiding what was on the tips of everyone's tongues, and it was no accident. The minutes ticked by, and with every passing moment, Sailor Venus' fury intensified. When the last speaker wanted to converse about the latest imports from the Moon, she decided that was enough and stormed from the council chamber amidst a flurry of shocked voices and some hidden sneers.

Only council members could raise discussions or make a motion in the Venusian court, even if the king or queen had the final vote. In their history, certain rulers abused their power and a revolution resulted in the formation of the council. Of course, some monarchs found ways around this clause and today it revealed another flaw. She had been forced to watch the wretched game play out while her family sat by without being able to lift a finger. Venus knew her powerful, ruby swathed nemesis was behind this outrage; only he could organize such a movement against her and the royalty.

"Do not think I do not understand your anger," Marceneau said.

"You have no idea how I feel!" No one in this room did, and no one was supposed to; but _they_ knew. Somehow they knew and it scared her. She knew nothing about the scarlet man and his entourage, but they broke open her most important secret with little effort.

"What's wrong?" Jocelyn asked. She knew her mother was talking about something other than the council, something deeper that the senshi did not want to discuss. Venus laughed bitterly and finally turned around, ready to strike out with an invective of sarcasm until she saw who had joined them. Kunzite stood behind the king and queen with his hands behind his back. He reminded her of a silent predator waiting for its prey with tremendous patience. Even the monarchs had not noticed his presence until Minako alerted them with her surprised stare.

"Oh, Lord Kunzite I didn't hear you," Jocelyn said.

"We are very sorry about all this," Marceneau apologized. "We knew they might be a problem, but hardly guessed they would be so bold."

"May I ask who they are?"

"They're known as the Delars. They are radicals believing the ancient ways are the only ways. Indeed, they have been around since the beginning of our civilization. The Delars fought against the Silver Millennium when it came to pass, but their united voice was not loud enough to stop the wave of change. They have sulked in corners and sighed in our ears for many years since then; clearly your arrival has awoken their battered spirits."

"How many are there?"

At this, Marceneau looked like a child found standing over a broken vase. Venus smirked at her father's dismay, finding her joy in his embarrassment perverse but realizing she could not help it either.

"We don't know," Jocelyn answered for her reluctant husband. "They live cloaked in secrecy. There was a time, long ago in Marceneau's grandfather's reign, that agents were planted among them. They were found to be a low threat to any Venusian then, but I fear their power has grown under our unknowing noses now."

And Venus knew it as truth. She knew she should reveal what had transpired between herself and the lead Delar, but the blonde haired beauty could not bring herself to retell the story. It replayed in her mind, but that was different from speaking it out loud. It would also mean unveiling her secret, and that, she could not do. She needed time to think, and so far her mind was too clouded for the task.

"May I speak with Sailor Venus alone, please?" Kunzite spoke up, causing her heart to take an involuntary skip. A thousand different conversations the pair could have passed through her thoughts, and she tried to come up with just as many answers and sometimes white lies to his inevitable prodding questions.

"Uh, yes…I should go and clean up the mess someone has created in my council room," Marceneau grumbled, shaking his head.

Venus could no longer hear the flurry of voices as the doors were shut, but she stopped listening long ago- especially with Kunzite's arrival. He stepped a little closer now, stalking her with poise. She wanted to back away with every step forward, wanted to tear out of the room in another display of unguarded emotions. This time these would be feelings of guilt and sadness, however. She doubted the Delars would outright attack Kunzite, but she had led him into a trap nonetheless. This was her fault, all of it, and not just what happened yesterday. What happened years ago on a blessed night, something she never should have done and let die.

Yet would it have mattered if she had seen into that pool of destiny? Were they not destined to be together regardless of her decision? Would they not have followed the same fated path? These were very dangerous thoughts, and she did her best to forget them. She had chosen her duty instead and there was no going back.

She waited for him to speak, but it seemed she would not have that luxury. He was impassive, watching; always watching.

"I beg your pardon for the turn of events. It was of my doing."

"You knew this might happen." It was neither an accusation nor a question.

"Hatha-Rai is where the Delars supposedly have their temple. Hatha's Mages, the two men we met, informed me the Delars were most assuredly not on the grounds. They should have been in the city so close to Savéol. I know our betrayers are not the Mages; they are not interested in politics and do not choose sides. I knew it was a possibility someone in the city I did not want to know could have overheard my travel plans, so I took extra precautions."

"Our guards."

"Yes."

"If you knew there might be complications, why did we continue on to Hatha-Rai alone?"

What could she say to that? The truth was she had wanted to share the experience with only him, to be together in the dark with no one to see them. She could only imagine his thoughts. The captain of the Senshi was nothing more than a mere presumptuous girl that wanted to boast of her proud history to the barbaric Earthling. And what if it had been Serenity and not Kunzite, and they had been even more hostile given the chance? She was foolish for thinking with her heart instead of her head; a habit that was becoming troublesome.

Thankfully, for Venus, Kunzite seemed to let the unanswered question fade out of memory. He stepped closer, slow and deliberate, as if he did not want to scare her away. His searching eyes, intense yet gentle, gazed into hers. She had a notion Kunzite knew how to act around her as much as she knew how to handle him. The thought comforted her, although it should not have.

"Do you think they shall be a real threat?"

Venus fell back against the table, letting out a small sigh as she did so. The weight of everything that was happening was dragging her down. She felt enraged, betrayed confused and lost. Her heart was being attacked by love and hatred and she could not decide which was worse. She wanted nothing more than to disappear, but that was never her destiny. "I think you should remain in the palace until I can find that out."

"And if they are after you as well? Something that man said upset you and I do not think it was because of me."

If only he knew. "I'll be fine. The Delars and I have…a complicated relationship. They have always wanted me to join their force because I am the heart of this planet, but at the same time they loathe me for supposedly turning my back on Venus and her people. To hate me is one thing, but to wish my death? To kill me would be to kill a part of our world, and I do not think they are so desperate."

But to protect their secrets from the Earthlings who could guess what they would do. Venus knew too little about them, and apparently about her own planet, to make assumptions now. She decided it was best to leave such thoughts in her own mind unspoken; Kunzite did not need to worry about her as well as his mission.

Kunzite moved closer now. His hand rose to his hip, as if he wanted to do something with it but could not decide. Venus had a great fear of watching him reach out to touch her. She didn't know what she would do if he ever did such a thing and that scared her. Never before had she been so unsure of herself. Looking into his eyes that had suddenly turned a soft, warm blue, she could barely move. What was wrong with her? She was a powerful warrior, someone that civilizations looked to for guidance and strength.

_But you're also just a girl. _A voice whispered inside her. It sounded almost like her mother's voice, and she hated what that could mean. As Kunzite came ever nearer, his broad hand rose higher; it reached the level of her chin now. He walked like a man under a spell, but it was more of a curse that would end both of them. Yet she wanted him to touch her, oh how she wanted it. She wondered if there would be a spark or if they would just ignite and burn against each other. Or would there be such a shock that their thunder would roll for miles and miles and the whole world would take notice? Her heart began to beat faster at the possibilities.

Then, as if Kunzite had been shocked by his actions, indeed, he pulled away. He dropped his hand as though the force of a thousand men was pulling upon it. They looked at each other with faces bared and free of all masks of composure. She felt all at once relieved and yet disappointed. They stood at awkward angles against one another as if they were puzzle pieces that did not quite fit. Yet she knew they would mold together if given the chance; it was destiny. For everything, it was always destiny. _Nothing is ever my decision_.

"I…" Venus tried to find the words to diffuse the situation, but stumbled into frustrating thoughts that blared in her mind above all others. She could feel the warm tingle of her powers in her fingertips as her emotions burned brighter and brighter. She was losing control.

"Excuse me." It was hardly an eloquent attempt, but she wasted no time in seeing if the ambassador from Earth was injured by her hasty retreat. She fled from the council room's antechamber and into the open halls of the palace. She didn't care who saw her; she had made a fool of herself today, and one more such incident would not matter. She did not stop until the hallways were empty and she could no longer hear the hushed voices of gossipers.

She collided against the hard wall behind her, relishing in its cool touch. She let the stillness into her heart, praying it would quiet its heavy beating. Slowly, the sensation ebbed from her extremities, and she let out a sigh. Here she thought she could recollect her scattered thoughts and restore her battered armor back to its pristine condition. If she didn't…

Queen Jocelyn emerged halfway out of the shadows created by the ceaseless sunshine. The powerful Matchmaker of the house Savatet watched her daughter with a helpless mix of regret and melancholy. Venus could feel these emotions even before she realized her mother was so close. With some reluctance, she opened her cerulean eyes.

"It's him…isn't it?"

Venus let out a quick moan of pain and annoyance before shutting her mouth in a hard line. So her mother knew; of course she did. It was silly to think the greatest Matchmaker, or Kirabati as they are called on Venus, could be so ignorant of her craft no matter how much the Sailor Senshi wished it. It had been her mother in her head, after all. She uttered a great Jovian curse in her mind, hoping her mother could hear that as well. Jocelyn cleared her throat, but whether from her daughter's attempts at subterfuge or her own devices, Venus did not know.

"Please, stop," Sailor Venus said in a hushed tone. "This cannot be! I don't need you whispering in my thoughts or hiding around corners. I need peace, Mother."

Her mother gazed passed her first born and saw something that the Sailor Senshi before her could not. "He knows," she revealed. "He doesn't understand it, but underneath he knows. I've seen it in his heart, and I've seen it in the water. I've seen it in your eyes, as well. Oh, daughter…"

With that, Queen Jocelyn finally walked away, disappearing down the hall with small dignified steps. As her mother left her line of sight, Venus finally let her armor down. The metal around her lips bended and twisted into a small smile barely visible in the warm light; that was all she could allow herself. She needed to be alone now, to collect her thoughts and prepare. There was only one place she could think of where she could rest in complete solitude.

The blonde Senshi closed her eyes. The jewel in her tiara began to burn, its fiery light spreading along its edges and all the way down to her toes. A quiet hum filled the air and with a flash, Sailor Venus disappeared. Where she emerged, no one could go, and with a reassuring sigh she opened her eyes. The planet Venus swallowed up most of her sight as the life-giving star of their solar system caught the edges of the atmosphere from afar and made it glow as if it was on fire. The side of her world closest to her was plunged in darkness, and she could not see what lurked below the heavy clouds.

She knew he was on the other side, and wondered what was going through the Shitennou's mind. Was he appalled by his behavior? Did Kunzite think her a child over the incident at Hatha-Rai and running out on him without any excuse? Venus had a feeling he was as critical of him as she was of herself. She wondered if he was back in his rooms, talking to his prince about the state of things, the state of her.

She turned away from her home world and to the only place she could truly call her own. It was a shimmering castle floating amongst the stars, impossible except for the magic that had created it at her birth. It was a castle of silver, stone and crystal that sparkled like a star in Sol's light. The aged iron and large stones gave it a storybook feeling as if it had existed for centuries, but the delicate crystal sculptures and archways made it shine with life and vitality. It suited her, a girl dreaming of fairytales and true love, but a kingly soldier with strength and lineage. This place was the seat of her power, the catalyst that drew the planet's energy into her. Without each other they would not exist.

"Magellan Castle…" she whispered into the artificial air around her. "Here I'll find some peace."

The heavy metal doors opened at a silent command as she approached, welcoming their master into a courtyard of red flowers and golden trees. They closed without a sound.


	8. SelfDestruct in 3,2,1

_As desperation takes hold…_

"_To be here with you is the only thing I desire. I see the world in a haze of colors and they mean nothing to me, but you shine bright, clear and steadfast. In my darkness times you will be the star guiding me home, giving me the will to press on. Nothing will make me stray."_

It was during his third day in protective exile that Kunzite began perusing the shelves of Venusian literature. He was permitted to leave his rooms with an armed escort, of course. The Shitennou had explored most of the palace and its surroundings over the last two days, but he had not been summoned to any state functions, brunches or dinners since the council meeting. He could only wonder at what level of panic those within the inner palace were currently experiencing, but he could not blame King Marceneau for keeping him out of affairs. Kunzite was sure his death or dismemberment at the hands of a radical Venusian cult would not look good for anyone involved in these alliances.

He hesitated to tell his prince, but for whose sake he didn't really know. Endymion had been displeased and worried, but his love for peace and his forbidden princess would keep Kunzite there a little longer. Still, the Golden Prince vowed to speak to Marceneau personally and if necessary, send Jadeite to Venus. Kunzite could only imagine the horrors that would follow such an act.

He returned to the book he was browsing, glancing over its finely printed narration. To his surprise, only a few shelves were occupied by romances such as this. There was quite a prominent amount of philosophy, scientific theories and handbooks on anything from Venusian plants to proper table manners. He had spent a few hours the previous night reading a very interesting mystery written by a Venusian named Eugen Placar.

Some of the titles were written in Epherian, the universal language spoken throughout the Solar System. It amazed many Terrans to meet aliens that spoke their language, but it made Kunzite suspicious and curious. The Lunarians must have been spying on them long before anyone ever realized. Kunzite replaced his current selection and picked up one of the Venusian books written in their own tongue. Their letters were wispy and flowed in a delicate pattern so intricate he would never understand. He wasn't all that much for prose or poetry, but he appreciated art and that's what this book seemed to him.

He was about to close the book when one word, the only one he could recognize, seemed to pop out of the page before him. It startled him, even though he could not grasp its meaning: _Loni. _It was the name the royals called Sailor Venus, but hushed, like it was something revered, forbidden, or perhaps both. Curious, he flipped through its pages and discovered the word appeared a few more times. Further searches led him to find it again in other books. It seemed to be a popular term, but he could only wonder at its meaning.

A gentle knock at the door almost made him jump. "Come in, please."

He expected another faired haired servant, but a woman with chestnut hair and eyes hidden by long bangs entered the room. He could see she held a tray of tea and fruit and a blush on her cheeks. She put the tray down before addressing him with a small curtsy.

"Te ralai ano miro," he greeted.

"Strong winds," she returned his greeting, but not in any way he expected. Kunzite couldn't help but stare for a moment as she raised her dark eyes to his. Kunzite had heard that greeting hundreds of times on a planet he called home. She gave him a small, apologetic smile. "I'm from Portia."

Portia was a place he'd never been to, a city by the sea in Nephrite's realm. He had heard many tales about the place from his friend, however, that he could almost taste the salt on the breeze and hear the gulls in the harbor.

"You're a Terran." He felt ridiculous for stating the obvious, but for the time being he was stunned by this turn of events. He never expected to encounter his own kind on this trip, but to be the only alien in an even stranger place.

"Yes, we're both a long way from home. My name is Lelaine and my father was a trader in Portia who couldn't resist the opportunity whenever Venus opened up its arms to us. We've been here ever since."

"What does your father trade?"

"Silks mostly, but anything he can." She touched the delicate blue ribbon wrapped around her curvy waist. "The Venusians couldn't even dream of such a material. It was all the rage when we first arrived."

"And you are a palace servant here?"

"Oh no! I'm apprenticing with the royal alchemist. It's been interesting mixing our cultures' knowledge together." Kunzite hoped their culture's secrets weren't being exposed by her work, but the humble smile on her face stopped him from questioning his fellow Terran. "Yesterday while we were working, Sailor Venus came into the laboratory. I have never seen her in person before, but anyone can recognize those uniforms. She asked if I would assist you for the duration of your stay. There's not many Terrans here on Venus and I do miss talk of home."

Kunzite smiled kindly. "I imagine so."

"My father never wishes to return though. I fear I may be stuck on this planet forever."

"If your father were to allow it, I would be more than happy to take you back home when I leave in a month's time," he offered.

Lelaine's eyes grew wide with hopeful excitement. "Really? I do love it here, but I miss the sea and my friends. I feel like my life's been put on hold for so long. I will have to ask my father. Thank you for the offer, my lord."

They talked for the rest of the afternoon and shared Kunzite's lunch of fruit and porridge. He told her news from home while she told him secrets about the Venusian court. They took a walk to Lelaine's family store and traversed through a forest of silks. For a few hours Kunzite felt like he was home. The way Lelaine moved and talked was so comforting in this world full of strangers and strange things.

By the time they returned to his rooms, Lelaine finally remembered what it was she had been sent.

"I almost forgot! Sailor Venus wishes to have dinner with you tonight. She said she would have the servants come in and set up a table on your patio. I was supposed to relay your answer hours ago, I feel horrible now!"

"I'm sure she will be prepared either way, and I accept her proposal. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lelaine."

"I will go tell her right now. Goodbye, Lord Kunzite!"

Shortly after her disappearance a stream of servants came bustling into his rooms, carting tables, dishes, chairs and sparkling silverware to his private patio. He was getting so used to their dithering about he was startled when there was an abrupt break in activity.

Sailor Venus stood in his doorway, framed by the soft gold light pouring in from the hall. Her Senshi outfit encased her body and he wondered if she was ever permitted to wear anything else. She held a careful smile on her face, as if she had done something wrong and waited to know if she had been caught. He thought back to how their previous meeting had ended in a streak of confusion and blonde hair.

"Good evening, Sailor Venus."

"Hello Kunzite. I hope your days of captivity have been treating you well?"

"I've been treated like a king."

"I hope not or then you'll just grow fat and miserable."

He chuckled. "Perhaps you're right."

Looking at her now, he finally understood the meaning of her smile, of what happened today. She had sought out Lelaine for him, knowing she would bring him some comfort in these darker times. She could have picked any handsome servant to assist him, but by picking a Terran, Sailor Venus made it personal. It was her way of apologizing, of making things right, and Kunzite could do nothing but graciously accept.

"I wanted to thank you for sending Lelaine to me. You cannot know what a relief it was to see a familiar face here, as it were."

"I do know, but you are most welcome. I hope she was satisfactory?" There was an off tone to her question and Kunzite longed to hear jealousy in it. He could not wrap his mind around any reason why she should be jealous, but he felt compelled to defend his actions just the same.

"Yes, it is good to know I have a friend here I can talk to when things become too strange," he said, emphasizing the correct words.

She seemed to realize herself too late and dismissed everything with a casual, practiced wave of her hand. "Well, shall we dine?"

They walked outside and into the warm air. A short, rectangular table covered in sparkling gossamer fabric the color of a sunset rested in one corner. Silver trays of fruits, vegetables and rice awaited them with amber colored liquid resting in jewel-encrusted goblets. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the distant sounds of the city below them. Even though the sun still shone brightly, a feeling of night and rest echoed in the air.

"I have noticed something peculiar during my last few days here," Kunzite said as he picked up a piece of red fruit, holding it between his fingers.

"Oh? I'm sure you've noticed more than one thing peculiar," she said with a laugh. "What is it?"

"Every meal I've had has been fruit, vegetable or the like. I have not had a piece of meat since I arrived."

"We only eat meat on the rarest of occasions," Venus answered. "On your planet you probably have fields of livestock and rivers full of fish. We do not have that luxury anymore. So much of what was has been lost to us. We preserve what life is left and do not eat our animals except for special occasions, like Savéol. There were, of course, some underground groups that bred livestock to be sold on the black market, but since our population has dwindled it has been easier to root out these weeds from our society."

"A planet populated by vegetarians," he mused, causing Sailor Venus to laugh more heartily this time.

"I suppose it is strange, but no one alive on this planet today has lived any other way. You told my family about some of your world, but I wish to hear more. Ashani informed me you live in the shadows of great mountains."

"I also said I lived in the plain lands. To the east the grass grows as far as the eye can see until you reach the edge of a thick forest so dense they almost seem black instead of green. To the west the trees are much closer and reach all the way to the north where our great mountains lay. If you continue south, the grass eventually turns to sand and then becomes harsh rocky terrain."

"Where did you like to go as a child? Was there some place you liked to escape to?"

"There was a small stream that ran through the west forest from the mountains. I used to follow it for a mile and find a cave in the hills. It was too small for a bear and perhaps too large for anything else because I never had to compete with any animals for it. I used to go there to carve wooden statues or just read until the light grew too dim. I only shared it with a few people and my friend, Raza, painted animals and people on the walls. We used to sit and tell stories by the campfire and watch her drawings come to life."

Kunzite had only told the story of the cave to a select group of people, but something in Sailor Venus' eyes compelled him to speak. Some part of him knew he shouldn't trust her in this turbulent political game, but the way she looked at him now spoke nothing of espionage or ill intent. It was as if she was trying to soak as much of him up as she could, and her interest was genuine. Few people asked about his life or how he was, and was truly interested. Suddenly, he wished to know more about her as well.

"Did you have any place like that?"

She stared at him for a moment, perhaps thinking the same thoughts as he had. "Yes, there is a place I went to, and still visit, that is all-mine. I can be myself; no more fake smiles, empty words, or monsters to slay. It is a comforting place, but I am always alone there. I am sorry I cannot be more descriptive. You have shared a part of your life that I cannot completely return. I should not have asked. I just…"

"I imagine this place must be kept secret for a reason?"

She gave him a thankful smile for his understanding. "Yes, perhaps when we are closer allies I will be able to share."

So the game was still afoot. It was likely never to end. Kunzite was a fool for thinking any different. Yet she had thought of him when she picked Lelaine to be his companion; did she do that for leverage, or because she cared whether he felt alone? She had shown him Hatha-Rai, the city beneath the world that was a sacred part of who she was. Maybe she was doing the best she could, given their circumstances. He wished he could know for sure, just this once.

"My favorite color is red," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"My favorite color is red, that's something I can share. I used to wear nothing but red and my bed cover was a beautiful deep red like a ruby. I pretended it was lava and used my pillows as rocks to make my hasty escape. Sometimes I used to try and swing across the canopy, much to the chagrin of my nursemaids. I turned my bathtub into a boat where I sailed the great oceans escaping from pirates and monsters, who were usually my nursemaids." She laughed at the memory, her eyes turning a clear, beautiful blue. They turned sober just as fast at her next thought. "Many things changed when I moved to the moon."

"Has your life been hard there?"

"In some ways, but in others I am eternally grateful for what it has given me. I have true friends and a purpose, but I have lost much in the process. As your prince's right hand, I'm sure that you have felt the same as I have," she said, and he could not deny it. Was this why he could open up to her, because they shared the same burdens? He wondered if Sailor Venus knew of their prince and princess' star-crossed romance, which only added even more strain to Kunzite's position. In public they were close friends, brought together to symbolize the unity of the Silver Millennium and Earth. But Endymion had been promised to another long before he met Serenity, a fact that brought Kunzite's master pain above all other things.

He wished he could confide in Sailor Venus, to understand her thoughts and ideas on the matter. Kunzite wanted his master to be happy, but he could find no solutions. He imagined Sailor Venus knew, being Serenity's closest guard and Senshi of this interesting planet. He had tested the waters when he brought up his master's betrothed on the ride to Hatha-Rai, but she had not shown any inclination either way then. He could not risk it if she were not wise to this dangerous tryst.

"This is the first time I've been home for a very long time. When was the last time you were home?" she asked.

"Three years. Leaving in the prince's stone city, I have not seen much of nature lately."

"I'm sure you've found ways to escape," she said with a conspirator's grin. "Do you hunt?"

He felt emboldened by her story, her willingness to share herself with him, that he pushed all thoughts of conspiracy from his mind and answered her truthfully. "It is one way I can get away. A forest lies to the north of the central city that has good game in the summer. Sometimes I must ride with my master and the other Shitennou, but I relish the days I can go alone. The woods come alive without other distractions. You can smell the pine, the dirt, hear the trees move and grow. Even the smallest sounds seem to move through you."

"I bet your wolves love to escape as well."

As she said this, her eyes opened wide with alarm. It was as if she had revealed the secret location of the Lunar treasury and for a moment he could not understand why. Many people knew of the war-wolves he kept constantly at his side. They were large beasts, grown in the expanse of the plains and massive forests of his home. His father had managed to tame an abandoned litter of three pups, a feat said impossible by nearby neighbors. But they were loyal and loving and struck fear in his adversaries when Kunzite and his wolves came charging into battle.

Thinking of them now, he wondered if they had destroyed half the palace in their rage at being separated for so long. His master had never mentioned if they had, but Kunzite doubted he would. Did Sailor Venus think they were a secret? He couldn't say with absolute certainty that the Silver Millennium knew nothing about his companions, but the look on her face told him she had just revealed something best left unsaid.

"Sailor Venus…?"

"I-I should go." Swiftly she rose from her seat, almost knocking over her untouched wineglass. Yet she had to pass him to escape his company, and Kunzite reacted instinctively when she drew near. He stood up just as fast as she did, gripping her wrist. As they touched, an impossible spark seemed to run from his fingers to his heart. They both gasped, caught unprepared by such a feeling, a feeling that should only exist in fairytales. He tried hard to understand this.

Was it because of her Senshi powers? For some reason that conclusion didn't sit right. He had felt her powers briefly in the underground meeting with the Delars, and it had felt different. Kunzite hardly believed in love at first site or soul mates, but touching her glove-covered skin warmed him to his core. They stood, transfixed and silent, staring at the place their two bodies met.

It felt altogether right and terrifying to hold her. He wondered what her skin felt like beneath its encasement, and dared to move his hand farther up her arm. He could not say what compelled this outrageous behavior, but he was like a man possessed. She did not move, holding her own breath as his hand crept closer to her exposed flesh. When his fingers caressed her skin a light seemed to explode behind his eyes. He rocked unsteadily on his heels, now grasping her upper arm for support. The light accompanied by a warmth far stronger spreading through his chest. Nothing like this should ever happen, it couldn't. They were mortals, not ones immortalized by some romantic's notions of true love and destiny. It scared him to think what this meant, but at the same time he longed for it to be true.

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, to see what would happen when such a delicate part of their bodies combined. He imagined the event would create sparks, a sumptuous inferno that no amount of water could extinguish. As he moved closer it was as if he had no control over his thoughts or actions. It was like before in the council antechamber, but he knew he could not stop himself this time. He needed her suddenly, as if a kiss from her would give him life, a life he had forgotten like an old, favored song. He realized he should not be doing this, knew he should pull away, but all ideas of reason were beyond him now.

As their lips were about to touch, so close he could feel the heat of them, it was Sailor Venus that finally saw sanity. She merely jerked her head slightly, inhaling a sharp breath of air that seemed to release reason back into his mind. For the first time since they touched he looked at the short distance between them with unclouded eyes, but he still could not comprehend.

"What…?"

"I need to go," she whispered in a rush, trying to pull free from his grasp. But he didn't let go, not this time. He needed answers, answers to why he felt so different around her, as if he were a babe fumbling for its first words. Why he could only stare at her the first day they met, why he could share things so easily with her. Was it some spell, some magic? Why was she so different from all the rest? It frustrated him to no end, and his grip on her arm tightened unconsciously.

"What just happened? Please tell me!" he demanded, his voice rising with confusion.

Then she pinned him a look so sorrowful and anguished all his selfish emotions disappeared. When she wrenched her arm free this time he did not resist. It was as if her heart were breaking and her eyes shattered with unshed tears. Now more than ever he wished he could see into her mind, but also was hesitant to know what could cause her such pain.

"I wish…I can't tell you, Kunzite! No matter how much I wish I could. I'm so sorry; I should not have come here." She sobbed her last words, pushing passed him before he could recover completely.

"Wait!" But it was too late.


	9. The Queen of Hearts & The Foolish Prince

_Is it something so good  
Just can't function no more?_

"Ah, I thought I might find you here."

It was a long time before Kunzite felt strong enough to leave his rooms. After the incident with Sailor Venus two days ago, he could not completely trust himself, or anyone else around him. What he had felt that night had shaken him to his core. He was not one to waste emotions. It was what he was taught under the Shom-car; control your emotions, control your destiny. If he was not guided solely by emotions, he could watch those of others more closely. See the truths and lies in the way their eyes moved, find their weaknesses in the heated words they spoke. To quiet his own thoughts and emotions opened him up to the whims of others. In his position as his master's guardian, it was paramount he judge accurately those that meant to help, or harm Prince Endymion. His life could hang in the balance of one missed glance, of one overlooked word.

Kunzite had always been too wrapped up in all the shadowy emotions, it was easier to forget about the brighter ones: hope, kindness…love.

Only when Kunzite ran out of good excuses and gossip to tell his master did he decide it was best to venture out into the Venusian world again, lest Prince Endymion become too suspicious. He feared finding Sailor Venus roaming the halls, but Queen Jocelyn had found him first.

"Queen Jocelyn," he greeted, giving her a gracious bow.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for a walk through the city? I have something I must do and I fear we have neglected you for far too long."

Deep inside all Kunzite wanted to do was be alone, to return home and forget this wonderful, wretched place, but he put on a smile instead. "I would be delighted, your majesty."

"Great. We will be venturing to the White Market today, which sits to the east. There has been no Delar activity, but just in case, I will send some Venusian clothes to your rooms. We will be well guarded and I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, but I think it will be best to blend in anyway. I will meet you outside your rooms in fifteen minute's time."

And with that, she swept back down the hall and out of sight. Kunzite followed her directions and found an outfit of muted browns and blues awaiting him. He felt like he was betraying his home as he wrapped the vest around his heart, but if he wished to escape the palace, he had little choice. He decided to sweep back his hair in a low ponytail as well. There were a few citizens with light hair, but none as white as was his own.

When Jocelyn took in his appearance, she gave an approving nod. "I didn't even think to tie back your hair, excellent idea. Now let's go, shall we?"

They took a quick route through the palace and down towards the city level. As they walked through the crowded streets, Kunzite felt the palace above looming over them like the mountains watched over the plains of his home. They walked for some time in silence, accompanied by several guards who kept a respectful distance. They didn't draw attention to the traveling nobles, but could easily reach them in an instant if required. Kunzite appreciated the skill of their training, but as they continued, his eyes turned to other things. He noticed the colors of the streets- bright reds, purples, and yellows. The beige stone beneath their feet sparkled with minute crystals that ran through the architecture also. The unique stone cast the city in a glow under the ever-watchful sun.

There was an excited air to the streets and the people moving past them. Venusians talked loudly and the sound of children's laughter echoed off the walls like falling water. In the organized chaos, Kunzite felt himself able to let go of the tension. He imagined himself melting into the crowd, his issues dissolving away in the heavy stream of emotions and thoughts around him.

He let out an audible sigh and turned to Jocelyn, seeing her wearing a knowing, caring smile. He silently thanked her when she moved on, choosing to forget what she thought or knew.

"The White Market is my favorite place to go. It's far enough away from the palace that I feel I have escaped, but close enough I don't need to make a day trip about it."

"Why is it called the White Market?"

"Oh, you will see. I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet," she said in a tone that reminded him of her golden daughter.

"What are we on a mission for, your highness?"

"A Savéol gift for my jolly husband; I have something in mind and another perk of the White Market is that it is much too far away for Marceneau to venture," she replied.

"What is this Savéol I have heard so much about since I arrived? I only know it is part of the New Year celebrations, but it appears to be important to everyone here as well."

"Ah, well, let me ask you a question first. Do you know what it is I do? Besides being queen, that is."

"I do not."

"I am a Kirabati, a Matchmaker. In the expanse of time and space, I find two souls that were made perfectly for one another. In Venusian culture, we are not complete until we find our counterparts and our two souls join as one. You may not believe in true love, Kunzite, but these practices have been around for a very long time on our planet," she paused, looking at him thoughtfully and went on, "We have many words for Love in our language. The highest form of love, of sharing souls between two destined lovers, is Savéol. During the month of Savéol, I and others like me match those true loves together and then we celebrate the greatest love we know with the greatest festival we can muster."

"Every person on Venus does this?"

"There have always been those afraid of destiny. In recent times, since the Silver Millennium began, some look down upon Savéol and embrace a more modern look on love. Some choose to find their beloveds without our help, for if, they are destined to be together, they will eventually meet on their own. Others like to be joined as soon as they can. We begin Matchmaking at the sixteenth year, what our ancient culture considered adulthood. Those of the Silver Millennium think it is too young of an age for a child to decide their fate."

"As I understand it Sailor Venus was taken to train as a Senshi when she was much younger than that," Kunzite commented.

Jocelyn laughed without humor. "I have often thought the same thing. I suppose it's perfectly fine when it comes to creating legendary guardians."

"And what about Prince Marceneau, he is sixteen now isn't he?"

Jocelyn grew even more sober at that question. "My family has a sordid relationship with destiny, Kunzite. We must embrace it, but we pick our battles when we can. Marc has chosen not to have his fortune read but to find out his fate in a different way. As for myself...when Marceneau first walked through my door, well, I knew he was the one. I knew I would see myself in his fortune. It was both romantic and terribly awkward. We just stared at each other for the longest time, unsure where to start."

"What of other people on other planets? Do you ever see a Jovian in the water, or a Martian?"

"Oh yes, it is not unheard of."

She must have known where Kunzite's train of thought would inevitably lead him. Why stop with people from Mars, Mercury…why not Earth as well? If the Kirabatis saw Terrans in the water, it would mean Venusians were surely on Earth, searching for or living with their supposed soul mates. To relate this information to Kunzite was a calculated risk indeed; if he told the wrong person, it could begin a fiery witch-hunt for every Otherworlder on the planet. What could she possibly gain from sharing her planet's finest secrets?

"Lately I've seen odd things in the water, as well," she said, choosing again to move on and let Kunzite do what he would with the thoughts she gave him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've gazed upon strange cities with strangely dressed people. There are streets and vehicles, but none like I have ever known. There are people everywhere, filling the roads like a living flood. We thought perhaps it might be some place on Earth we've never seen or heard about, but no city that has opened up to us is similar. Some have ventured out of the Solar System, hoping they will find this other world. I fear they will search forever. I don't know what it means exactly, but I have a feeling that something monumental is going to occur soon."

"Strange things are happening now, your highness."

"Yes, yes of course you're right. Well, here we are."

Kunzite understood why it was called the White Market. Before them lay an oval shaped area made completely of white stone. It was a glossy substance, almost like marble, with veins of dark blue running through every slab. It must have been a very old structure, for some stones were chipped and a few ancient pillars slept on their sides or were missing altogether.

"This used to be a fighting arena long ago when another city rested where we are now. There are only a few places like this remaining. Come, my seller is over here."

As they ambled towards the right side of the market, Kunzite was surprised to see a familiar face at the booth.

"Lord Kunzite!" Lelaine shouted, attracting some attention their way.

"Ah of course, out of the thousands of citizens on my planet, you would know the one I've come to see today." Jocelyn shook her head and Kunzite could do nothing but the same.

"Oh, your highness," Lelaine offered a quick bow. She stood amidst sparkling jewelry, lavish material and furniture made of sturdy wood. It surprised Kunzite to see so much of his home in such a foreign place. It was as if all of Earth's cultures had been crammed into a tiny plot of space. Kunzite's eyes fell to shimmering pieces of silk fanned out before him. He touched a piece of red fabric and was instantly reminded of Sailor Venus and the story she had shared the night before.

"Hello dear. I thought your father would be here today?" Jocelyn said.

"He had to step away for a few hours and called me to take his place. He said you would be coming and gave me instructions." The Terran girl from Portia reached under the table and procured a small box made of dark, rich wood. The lid held an exquisite painting of an elephant and a tiger set against the backdrop of a lush jungle. When Lelaine lifted the lid, he saw the contents held an equally splendid pipe made from ivory and gold. A fine velvet bag full of what Kunzite could only imagine was expensive tobacco rested inside as well.

"It's beautiful, thank you. Here is the payment as agreed." Jocelyn handed over a hefty looking sack full of coins and then watched as Lelaine carefully wrapped the package up before handing it to the queen. "Give your father my thanks and regards."

"Goodbye your highness, goodbye Kunzite."

"Clear skies," he said.

Lelaine smiled at that. "Strong winds."

Jocelyn and Kunzite walked silently back the way they came. Jocelyn had handed her bounty to one of the guards and now held an ornate purple fan, which she used to cool herself off. He did not mind the quiet; Jocelyn had given him much to think about and had shown him just as much as well. Venusians could find whatever they liked of Terran design, as long as they had the coin for it. People like Lelaine's father would not see the error of such open trade until it was too late. He would need to discuss this with Endymion.

They did not speak again until they reached the inside of the palace and were nearing Kunzite's rooms.

"So that is the woman my daughter assigned to assist you for the rest of your stay."

"Yes."

"She is a charming creature. I have seen her around the palace numerous times. I'm glad you have found a kindred spirit here to ease your stay. Now, tomorrow is the beginning of our Savéol festivities. We will be travelling to the Marncarne stadium and of course, you will be in our transport. We want you to stay close to us at all times, not just for your protection, but also to show our partnership in this alliance. We support you, Kunzite, and I'm sorry if it has seemed otherwise."

"I appreciate your faith in us, Queen Jocelyn," Kunzite said. "I thank you for sharing some of your world with me today."

"It will be important come tomorrow when everything seems utterly strange. There will be dignitaries from every city on Venus as well as a crowd watching your every move. I would stay close to Sailor Venus as she can offer you the most support and information. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Many things, Your Highness," he said, eliciting a laugh from the faired haired monarch.

"I think everything will become clearer with time," she said and gave him a look like she meant so much more than just tomorrow. "Goodnight Kunzite."

There first thing Kunzite did when he entered his rooms was make a call to his master. The Shitennou imagined Endymion looked as haggard as Kunzite felt when his face came into focus.

"I'm sorry to call so late, Master," he apologized.

"I think it constitutes as early now," Endymion replied and stifled a yawn behind his hand. "What can I do for you, Kunzite?"

Kunzite relayed the day trip in every detail, not leaving out even how their guards performed on the crowded streets. He felt almost guilty at revealing the secrets of Savéol. Yet Queen Jocelyn had not given them in hushed whispers or with hesitation, so he had to imagine the monarch would know Savéol would be shared. She had not demanded silence for the lessons learned at the White Market as well. It was almost as if she wanted Endymion to know these things, or perhaps to test what Kunzite would withhold and what he would share.

"I must have a discussion with the traders in this city, and especially Portia. Trade with the Silver Millennium can only help our relationship, but it must be monitored closely. Although I doubt there would be many Terrans willing to so openly trade with Otherworlders." Endymion paused as he wrote something down. "Savéol sounds very interesting, however. It seems like they tie their coming of age to relationships. We are not all that different I suppose; the day we come of age is the day we can begin to seriously pursue marriages and courtships."

"Love is something they take very seriously, Master."

"I guess the rumors of the intergalactic promiscuity are unfounded then?"

"I cannot say for certain. They carry themselves in such a way, but they are conservative in their beliefs on true love. Perhaps they are all bark and no bite, as it were."

Endymion laughed. "A strange comparison to make, but it works. Are you all right, Kunzite? You look a little strange."

"I could say the same for you. Is there trouble?"

"No more than usual," Endymion replied and the look in his eyes told Kunzite what ailed the prince. The young ruler stood still for a moment and appeared like a solemn portrait to Kunzite's eyes. "I know that we're meant to be together. Much like I imagine the people of Venus believe in their destined mates. When I touch her hand…it's like there's a spark between us."

Endymion's words sent chills down Kunzite's spine. He had seen the way his prince and the enchanting princess looked at each other when no one else was watching. He had heard this speech a hundred times from his chained master, but never understood the complete meaning until now. Was it too much to even consider? Kunzite had given up on love, true or not, when he took his vows to serve and protect Endymion. Could Kunzite actually have a chance at what Endymion had? Yet hadn't this fated love only brought Endymion pain?

"But we can never be together," Endymion continued. "Our duties bind us both. How can destiny bring us together, but demand we remain apart?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I wish I knew how to help," Kunzite said for the hundredth time.

Endymion smiled sadly. "Perhaps in another life we'll be together. I know one thing above all: no matter the pain I feel I would never trade meeting her for an ignorant life without her. I hope you find a love like that someday Kunzite, albeit one not so tragic."

"Thank you Master, but I keep none of that hope for myself. You deserve happiness above all others."

"Kunzite…" Endymion sighed, the weight of countless arguments over his faithful Shitennou pressing his shoulders down. "I wish fate had been kinder to us all."

Kunzite inclined his head, visions of a golden goddess blurring his sight. "That, perhaps, I can agree to."


	10. Burning Bridges

"Kunzite, sit here by me!"

Venus tried not to appear unsettled by his appearance. It seemed their uneasy respite from one another was finally over. After all, he was here to establish a relationship between their two planets; that could be hardly done from inside his rooms. She couldn't help replaying every scene from three nights ago as she watched him sit next to an excited Ashani.

She had done her best to fill her mind with other thoughts in the past few days. She threw herself into finding the Delars, but found it almost as frustrating as her thoughts on Earth's general. They were clever and discreet, covering their tracks like an expert hunter. But she was no novice, either.

During the hours when most citizens were sleeping, she had jumped (from) rooftop to rooftop, unseen even in the warm light of the sun. She was just a blur of gold that blended well with the background. For once, she didn't bemoan her uniform.

She had listened to the wind and the emotions of the city beneath her. Eventually, she found them. Their malice and treachery could not be hidden in shadows. They met in-between the crevice of two old buildings, conversing in hushed but excited voices. It was not a large enough group nor did she think of them as elders. They spoke of Savéol and of their leaders' decisions. Unfortunately, the Delars were too smart for her taste. They spoke in codes and codenames, but she was able to attain the scarlet leader's name: Phage. It was an unfortunate name, she thought. But that was his plan, wasn't it? To spread his message to everyone he came in contact with, no matter the cost. They spoke of another meeting scheduled two days from now so she at least had something to go by now.

Her parents hadn't considered the Delars anywhere near as alarming as she did. Venus made a point of relaying the warning that the Delars would bring the same risk as Kunzite to Savéol events, but his presence there was seemingly irrelevant. In fairness she did not, could not, explain why Phage sent such shudders of fear rushing up her throat that threatened to choke the very sanity out of her.

Some part of her wished they would show their masked faces today. At least she would have something to fight, something to vent her frustration upon. She was not afraid of meeting them in battle; it was the mind games they could play before then that frightened her. She would have to be quick, unrelenting. She was in a mood for such harsh tactics.

But everyone around her surged with happy excitement. The first official event of Savéol was about to begin. It was an intense game known as Savaloga, the game of love. There were five goals, but only one really mattered. The twelve people on each team raced against one another holding carved sticks and nets, each vying for the chance to make the winning score. People were likely to be injured, and over the many years of competition there had been a few deaths, but everyone on the planet took Savaloga very seriously. It was much like the game of love, indeed.

"Ashani, why don't you tell Kunzite how the game is played? It will begin soon and I fear he will be lost without some kind of explanation," Jocelyn said, passing this along the line of assembled royal family members. Venus was seated between her mother and her younger brother, with Ashani and Kunzite who sat a little further away from her. The king sat next to his wife, but his attention was focused on something much farther away. Savaloga was a moment he had waited for all year and not even political strife or the appearance of a strange ambassador from Earth could distract him now.

"Oh, right! Well, there are two teams and…"

Sailor Venus tuned her sister out, but carefully watched Kunzite from the corner of her eye. She had a delicate relationship with her brother, but there was little that tied the two sisters together. Marc was not even a month old when she was taken to the moon and Ashani came three years later. They sometimes visited the moon for council meetings and balls, and they talked through holo-calls, but it would never be the same, nor would they ever become close this way.

Kunzite seemed to understand Ashani better than she did. Her father had told her how the Shitennou had captivated them all that first night, especially her little sister.

He was making her smile, making her laugh, as if they had always been the best of friends. In a way she found it quite endearing. He was obviously good with children, even if he probably wouldn't admit it himself. She hadn't really expected that of him. She thought they were more alike, and Venus was horrible with small humans. She had talked to her sister about Kunzite a few nights past, but it was at the behest of Queen Jocelyn. If not for her mother's mediation, Venus doubted she could carry on more than a five minute conversation with the thirteen-year-old.

A clear trumpet sounded throughout the arena and was shortly accompanied by the thrilled screams of eighty thousand Venusians. Venus wondered if Kunzite had any such structures quite like this one on his home world. The massive building sat in the middle of the four main cities, a centre point that linked them all together. It rose from the ground like a giant dragon's egg, its top cut away so they were all bathed in Venus' light. It was meant to hold their entire population in its embrace. Sailor Venus thought how large a stadium they would have had to build so long ago, when their numbers were greater.

A deep rumble shook the seats and for a moment the golden Senshi forgot her worries and was swept up in the momentous moment approaching them. Two tiny men walked to the center of the field wearing flowing red and orange robes. She could see them much better on the large floating screens placed strategically around the arena. Between them they held a large, ornate ring made of gold. It was the symbol of Savéol, and was carried by the winning team of this tournament to the final ceremony of the New Year.

She watched as they attached it to a wire almost too far away to see. Slowly the ring rose up as if by magic, but she could see the cables crisscrossed high above them. It was customary for the ruling king or queen to shoot a flaming arrow through the ring to start the ceremonies, and she expectantly looked around for the archer. Her father was a horrible shot and every year had a stand in take his place. It was bad luck for anyone to miss the ring, so his flock understood. Last year he had a modified weapon of Mercurian design shoot through the ring and up into the sky to explode far above their heads in sparks and multi-colored light. What was her father up to this year?

"If you're wondering where the archer is, I would be prepared for disappointment, and for a scene," her mother said beside her, "Your father has something planned that you will not like. Be ready."

"What?" Suddenly, Venus had a very dreadful thought. "Wait. No, he can't make me-"

"Citizens of Venus welcome to the beginning of our Savéol festivities!" her father's heavy voice boomed over the announcement system.

"Mother, he's not seriously going to suggest I shoot the ring with no practice or, or- what is he thinking?" Venus demanded as her father prattled on.

"He just told me a moment ago. I guess he was thinking it best if he surprised you and didn't give you the opportunity to say no. He's gone a little mad, darling, what with trying to impress Kunzite and the Silver Millennium always watching. You have no idea of the things he has planned."

"But-"

"To compete with the events of last year, I have something even greater planned! To begin with, I have asked our own Sailor Venus to shoot the ring this year. Sailor Venus!"

The crowd erupted in applause and soon she saw herself plastered on every screen. She instantly cleared the look of shock on her face and put on a charming smile, but had a hard time rising from her seat.

"Go on, Loni. Get it over with," her mother urged, forcing her to stand. "Oh, and please don't miss!"

The walk to the launching podium seemed to take forever, but she still got there much too soon. She sent her father strong emotions of anger and a few visions of dunking his head under water, but he only laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I cannot believe you," she whispered between grinning teeth. "I could never shoot that far, no matter what kind of fancy bow you gave me."

"I wasn't thinking of bows and arrows for you, my dear. I was thinking something more powerful, something all your own," he said, dropping his hand to her lower back, and jiggling the chain held loosely there.

"But-"

"Let them all see your power and know we are still strong. This planet, our family, our Senshi. Let the Delars know you do not fear them and let our new friend learn not to underestimate us."

He left her standing there alone and her eyes nervously sought out the one person she had been avoiding. Venus thought Kunzite would never underestimate anyone, but her father didn't know him as well as she did. Their eyes locked immediately, as if he'd been waiting for her to turn to him. She realized he must not have any idea what was occurring, but with his powerful gaze she felt emboldened, and the crowd disappeared. He gave her a curt nod, probably unnoticeable had she not been looking at him like her life depended on it.

She bobbed her head in return and faced the thousands around her. She stepped closer to the edge, wanting them all to see her as her father had said. She closed her eyes and let her Senshi power engulf her. She could imagine what the others were seeing; she would be wrapped in a spiral of golden hearts like a sand tornado out on the dusty plains. She raised her arm and felt the metal chain around her waist move and come to life, ready to do its mistress' bidding.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she shouted, sending a piece of her eternal chain soaring towards the hoop. As she opened her eyes, seeing that everyone had fallen silent, watching almost in slow motion as her attack continued on its way. It sizzled, scorching the sky around it, crackling and twisting. When it barreled perfectly through the Savéol ring, the crowd let out its breath in a colossal scream of joy. They chanted her name as she called back her power and caught the chain in her gloved hand. It turned back into a silent, deadly accessory as she wound it around her waist.

"Well done, Loni. Thank you," Marceneau said from behind.

"Just don't think of pulling something like that on me again, or you may experience my powers on a more personal level," she said, but she could not make her voice sound threatening. The experience rejuvenated her, filled her up with pride. It may have been what she needed in this dark time; to be reminded that she was a legendary soldier. She was the most powerful Inner Senshi and leader of Princess Serenity's guard. She was a warrior of destiny and answered to no one.

She felt lighter as she walked back to her seat and sat in the middle of her family's congratulations. Even Marc seemed happy for her.

They watched the game together, laughing and cheering for their favorite team. Venus hardly knew these anymore and simply cheered for the company her brother did not support. This annoyed him to no end, but he always ended his angry tirades against her with an amused grin.

By the intermission she was buzzing with actual happiness and perhaps a glass of wine or two. The members of the royal booth stretched their legs and moved about the box mingling with other guests. People gushed over her and the opening ceremony. She couldn't help but smile back, even at some of the more ostentatious remarks.

She should have guessed she would run into him eventually. Before she knew it, they were both alone in a corner of the booth and she wondered if he had been stalking her, waiting for the right moment when he could catch her without a crowd vying for her attention.

"Lord Kunzite."

"Sailor Venus."

She was still floating on the events of the day and for a moment seemed to be able to forget the horrors of before. "Enjoying yourself?"

"It is a very interesting game, if a little confusing at first. I think your young sister was more interested in telling me about the players' lives than the actual rules."

"She can be a little ridiculous, I am told. You should sit next to Marc for the second half; plays and strategies is all he ever talks about. I wonder if his talents would be better spent on that field instead of the war grounds of an Omesa."

"I was surprised to see women and men playing together. Such major sports on Earth are segregated, and this seems like such a dangerous pastime."

"But it is the game of love Kunzite, of course it's dangerous."

"An impossible game then: one you do not lose, but lose yourself to."

She laughed, clean and clear, and watched his face become transformed by a mere smile. She realized that something was changing between them, something shifting and blooming. Talking to him still made her heart race unnaturally. She could remember the tears she had cried while touching the place on her arm where their bodies had connected. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could not forget she was chained to duty, but she was forgetting some of her fears with him smiling at her like that.

When the trumpet sounded signaling the second half, she did not run away or recoil as he held out his hand towards her. She knew others must be watching by now, but she didn't care. Sailor Venus was happy he was choosing to erase everything that happened between them yet again. A fresh start for them both.

When they touched there was the spark like before and she took a moment to soak it in as discreetly as she could.

"I'm sure the second half will be just as enthralling as the first," he said, and she had a feeling that he was not talking just about the game.

They returned to their row to find Ashani huddled close with Jocelyn, and Prince Marceneau nowhere to be found. They sat together at the end of the line, shoulders brushing as if magnetically attracted. And perhaps they were. He kept his distance for the masses were watching them, but always seemed to have a part of him touching her at all times: his shoe against her own, his elbow against her ribs. It was like he was trying to soak up as much of this warm feeling that flowed between them as he could.

Did he understand how much he was tempting fate? Of course not, she told herself. He had no idea about their cosmic link. He was merely trying to be the charming ambassador of Earth he began as before she complicated everything. She was sure Prince Endymion had stressed how important it was to win her over; had the roles been reversed, she would have commanded the same thing. Kunzite must think her mad after their last two encounters and could only imagine what he thought of the force fluttering between them. Did he think it was her Senshi powers, and wish to know more about them by touch?

As if reading her mind he asked, "Was that your true power on display at the beginning of the ceremonies?"

She tried not to feel disappointed, but knew it would be easier on both of them should he forever stay ignorant of the truth. She might actually enjoy their time together here if things could stay the way they currently were. "It is one of my powers, yes."

"A chain of hearts is what you use to kill monsters?" he said in an overly incredulous tone.

Was he actually teasing her? She squinted at him, as if narrowing her vision would see through his ruse. It must have worked for the curl of his lips gave him away. Her heart almost threw itself out of her chest at that look. It was full of an unspoken challenge; of what could be if perhaps they were completely alone and able to continue this playful conversation much further. She doubted words would be needed for long. She felt like she did that first day seeing him, scared but exhilarated by his presence all the same. She wished she could clear her head, but the mixture of emotions in the air and the wine in her blood made everything hard to focus on for long.

She should have expected him to be skilled in courting ladies of high society, but for some reason could never imagine Kunzite wearing a look so boldly. She supposed there was much she didn't really know about him.

"Yes, a chain of hearts that fries the skin off my enemies and strangles the breath from them. Does it matter how it manifests when the results are frightening enough? Besides, I do not see you shooting elemental powers out of your fingers, Kunzite."

"Love is an element?"

"Well, no, not exactly. My element is metal," she revealed, touching the golden chain at her hip.

He paused for a thoughtful moment. "It doesn't really suit you."

She laughed at that. "No, I did not think so either."

But she left it at that and turned their attention back towards the game. She knew Kunzite wanted to explore her answer further, but she could not let him know how she had changed her powers one day in the pouring rain. Even though her head was fuzzy, she knew there was a line she shouldn't cross. She would reveal too much to the ambassador from Earth and no matter who he was to her, he was Prince Endymion's right hand above all other things. She had a feeling, after the wonderful wine wore off, they would both fully realize that again.

They kept their conversations light and casually flirtatious at times for the remainder of the game. By the end she forgot who had won or even what the score was, but felt better than she had in days, even with Kunzite by her side. Her family seemed to notice the changes in both of them as well. Her mother smiled at her in the quiet way that spoke volumes, and her father's laughter boomed over them all. Together they followed the river of people to the royal gala hosted after the games.

Sailor Venus lost Kunzite in the crowd of new people, but she felt his eyes always following her around the room. She stepped purposefully and gracefully under his constant gaze, laughing and smiling to get his attention even when she could not see him. She didn't really know what had taken over her, but she found herself unconcerned.

There were people she was genuinely happy to see, like her Uncle Darvus. He looked so much like her mother, but talked almost as loud as her father and wasn't as overbearing as Marceneau's extended family. Everyone on that side was secretly after the crown in varying degrees of earnest. The former Secretary was there as well, his once full face now being hallowed out by old age. He had always been kind to Sailor Venus as they both found themselves following the king and queen throughout the castle.

After awhile both teams showed up in response to the sound of applause and wine bottles being opened. Some of them instantly made their way to her and profusely thanked her for blessing the game with her powers. Others were more serious in their praises, but she giggled at all their antics, especially those that kissed her hand and called her the most beautiful woman in the universe.

She took their compliments in stride, putting on the careless and lighthearted mask she usually wore every moment of every day for everyone else besides those that knew her best. It was like a piece of music she didn't need the score for any longer or a dance practiced to perfection.

She collided with Kunzite and that clever smile halfway through the event. On his own, he was growing quite a following that night. He charmed and appealed to all those who came forward to greet him, even those that seemed unwilling to accept him at first. Most kept their discussions harmless, but like a skilled general, Kunzite maneuvered around those that wished to push the envelope.

Just like during the match he would often brush up against her, sending shivers through her at every caress. She felt encouraged by the crowd and atmosphere and would glide a finger over the fine fabric of his sleeve or drag her hand across his broad back. The logical part of her screamed at the tops of its lungs, but it was a warning overruled by her selfish side. As long as their secret was just that, there was no reason she should hide herself from him. It would hurt to feel his touch evaporating off her skin when the time came to leave, but with him so close she could not even picture that horrid moment. Eventually her father parted the crowd to whisk the foreign noble away and ended whatever game they were dangerously playing.

The rest of the night flew by and as the last guests began filing out, she finally was able to return to the earth. She had found herself exhausted as the night wore on and the wine wore off. Only she, the king and queen and heir remained with a roomful of servants to clean up. Venus was sure her sister had passed out hours earlier regardless of her youthful enthusiasm for such things. Marc looked on the verge of tumbling off his chair and Jocelyn gently prodded him to trudge to his rooms. He passed her and grumbled something akin to 'goodnight', or so she thought. Kunzite was nowhere to be found.

Venus watched her parents for a moment longer. They held each other as if they were alone and unconcerned at the servant's downturned eyes. The queen laughed like a chorus of silver bells as Marceneau slowly started dancing with her in-between the chairs and tables. The love in their eyes made them more beautiful than any painting or piece of expensive jewelry.

Venus smiled at the sight, but could feel a sadness tugging on her heart the longer she watched. She didn't want to be full of gloom anymore, not after such a good night. So she turned and left the ballroom and began her journey to her rooms. The halls were mostly empty this time of night, but she could hear the echo of late party goers somewhere down below. She wondered where Kunzite had gone. She didn't think he would disappear without a word. It was very rude, after all, and he was nothing if not polite.

As she reached her final destination, she clumsily stifled a yawn. She wanted to melt right out of her uniform right there and then, but was very glad she resisted the urge when she heard his voice.

"How do you manage it?" She barely kept her yelp of surprise in her throat when he emerged from the shadows. He wore no perfected, playful smile now. Instead, his expression was that of a general's stern face, the look of a man who demanded answers and did not tolerate defeat. She felt her skin freezing, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of scaring her further. She wasn't sure what this turn in his demeanor meant, but she could pretend she knew well enough.

"Manage what?" she asked as lightly as she could muster, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a move to distract both of them. "To be so charming and lovely? It is a daunting task."

"To wear that mask with such precision and not let it wear away the person beneath."

She stilled herself, dropping her mirthful expression for the one that scared her soldiers into silence. "I imagine you would know exactly how I manage it, Shitennou. We all have our parts to play and I do what I must. You seem to have worked the crowd as well as I did tonight."

"I have seen glimpses of the woman beneath and I think it would be a great honor to know her. If half the Sailor Senshi are as strong as you, they are indeed a force to be reckoned with."

"I didn't think you were one for frivolous flattery, Lord Kunzite."

"I'm not, Sailor Venus."

Even as her insides seemed to turn to ice, she could feel her cheeks foolishly burning. "You don't know anything about me really."

"Then why do I feel like I do?"

"I…It's been a long night, we should both probably both head to sleep."

"I went to the White Market with the queen yesterday. We were looking for a gift for the king. Queen Jocelyn informed me of the legends of Kirabatis and Savéol. It is a most interesting practice, almost religious in its nature. I know love exists; I saw my parents together, I am not that blind. But a true, destined love? It seems only the stuff of fairytales and fancy poetry. Would you not agree, Sailor Venus?"

If this was not unexpected enough, he started to seep emotions into her mind. They were quiet, like a baby's first unsure words, but she could feel them all the same. There was curiosity, hope, a longing she could understand more than anything. Sailor Venus threw them all back like as if they were hot coals placed in her hands. She didn't want to know what he felt, nor did she want to know by what means he knew how to do such a thing. Venus felt her stomach rise to her throat and her heart felt like lead inside her chest at what he might be implying. Her mother wouldn't…

"Kunzite…"

"I've always been sure of my destiny but in coming here and meeting you, nothing makes much sense and I-" he all but sighed in frustration. "I am used to being in control, of knowing what to do and what to say. With you I feel…"

He approached her, slow and calculating. He was no longer confused like he was sleep walking through a dazzling dream. This was Kunzite; brave, demanding, passionate despite all his hesitancy. No one could throw themselves at destiny without having a fire in their soul. She didn't care about her faux decorum now. Sailor Venus retreated from him and soon felt the cool wood of the door against the backs of her legs.

This could not be happening; he could not know her secret, their secret. But if her mother had mentioned Savéol, perhaps the actions tonight of the Terran ambassador were truly the actions of the man she was destined to love. Had he been testing her, venturing out into the war field that was their complicated romance? She felt terrified and must have shown it, for Kunzite softened his gaze. His feet stopped mere inches from hers.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sailor Venus," he whispered.

"But you will if you take a step closer, Kunzite."

He paused, unsure of himself then. It was the perfect opportunity to diffuse the situation, to run away while the fire was not yet a dangerous blaze. She could tell he didn't quite know for sure. She could chalk it all up to her natural Venusian powers of beauty and seduction and he would respect her theories. He may know something about Savéol, and she was sure her behavior didn't help quell his suspicions, but things could be salvaged with a well placed laugh and a carefree word. They could go back to their uneasy alliance, always wondering, always wishing. The bridge was not crossed, crushed, and a pile of cinders just yet.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

He dropped his gaze to hers, crystal clear and bright with honesty. She could see herself in them, and in his eyes she liked the person she was, the person she could be. She could drown in them forever.

She was never one for bridges, anyways.

"No."

Her world came crashing down as his lips finally touched hers.

_And love, love will tear us apart again._


	11. He Who Hesitates

Venus could remember the happiest moment of her life vividly.

It was the first time her family came to visit after she was whisked away to the Moon. She stood watching the silver vessel descending like a wished upon shooting star bringing her the thing she wanted most. She hadn't let go of her mother for a very long time and had failed to properly greet her kin in the way Queen Serenity usually demanded. But the Silver Millennium monarch only smiled as her own daughter bounced in her arms.

Not even that moment could compare to the feeling of Kunzite's lips against hers. She had kissed a few men before. It wasn't proper for a lady of her age and status on the Moon, which was mostly why she did it. A few had been sweet and cautious, others hard and unnerving. Some had just been utter disasters.

Kissing Kunzite was like two continents colliding. It began in her core and vibrated out to her fingertips. It was a simple kiss which explored the world that could be created between them, and she wondered if they could tear the universe apart when things became heated. As if answering her thoughts, Kunzite's hand cradled the side of her face. She melted against the touch, letting a soft moan escape her open lips. This only encouraged him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her so close she almost had a hard time breathing, or at least that's the reason she told herself.

For her part, if she was going to be insane, she thought she may as well embrace it. So she clutched at his clothes and grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of his neck. She had wanted to touch the long white strands the moment she saw them. They were as fine as the silk the Terrans sold at market. He tasted like dry wine and promises she just barely could hope to believe in.

They were reaching the point of no return as they moved against each other. Her body began to ache and tremble in anticipation as she wrapped a leg around his. He grabbed it instantly, his touch burning her skin with fierce intensity. Roughly he pushed her back against the door and they broke contact as the direct result of such force.

It was like breaching the surface of a deep lake; or being doused with a bucket of freezing water. They stared at each other, the spell temporarily broken. She watched as desire, guilt and confusion rocketed across the Shitennou's features. He took his arms from around her waist, ending their embrace and stepped back like a man on the edge, having escaped his demise.

"I-" She didn't think Kunzite was at a loss for words all that often, but neither was she and there wasn't a single thing she could think of to explain this- except the truth. She wished to tell him now that they had crossed the line into oblivion, but if she did he would be forever haunted like she was. Scenes of them having a careless romance for the remainder of the mission played in her mind, but she didn't know if she could manage to keep it so casual when it was meant to be something so much more.

"Sailor Venus," Kunzite began again. "Please forgive me for my unspeakable behavior. I am not sure what would ever possess me to act in such a manner. "

_Oh, I know. _She thought.

"Kunzite-"

"I understand that you will want to report this to your superiors. I will take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine and should not reflect upon Prince Endymion."

She seemed in that moment to crash after their amorous high. Was he going to deny the connection between them? She was both relieved and yet horribly disappointed by the idea. This had been the moment she had dreamed of since she was a little girl; finally embracing her destined mate and beginning their life together. The kiss had been perfect, Kunzite was perfect, but now everything seemed to come undone, like a wonderful dream you can no longer hold onto.

"What happened was a misunderstanding."

"Is that what you really think?" she asked, almost incredulously. "Did it have no meaning to you at all?"

"I had thought..." Kunzite stilled as a spark of clear intensity shown in his eyes for a moment. It was like he was trying to start an engine, but she knew his mind was fighting against itself.

"Thought what?" Why was she probing him? Why didn't she just leave before things got any worse?

She watched Kunzite's face fall, and knew the battle had been lost. "I admit this honestly, in hopes you will gauge fairly my true intentions. I wondered if your Senshi powers were...interfering with my abilities to control my thoughts, my emotions. Or perhaps it was just this planet and its people in general. I thought it would be wise to try and gain more knowledge about you."

"By kissing me?"

The noble Terran looked chagrined. "I have no logical or good excuse for that. I understand if you wish to no longer have any dealings with me-"

"Stop," she said quietly, but in a tone that left no room for argument. This was not what she had expected to happen. Did he not feel the bond between them as strongly? Neither of them could deny the ties that chained them now, but Kunzite no longer looked flushed with passion, only white with shame. Would fate give her a lover that did not, could not, reciprocate her feelings? A lover that lusted to kiss her until that fire scorched his skin and shied him away? Her life could not be so cruel.

A tear of sorrow escaped from her closed lids. "I am not going to tell anyone, and I suggest you do the same."

A second and third tear had slipped from beneath her eyelids for she had no control over them now. She knew the moment he realized she was crying; his whole body stiffened in response to seeing her in such a state. The golden Senshi wondered idly what he thought might have caused her tears to fall. She didn't know what his eyes said for she couldn't bear to look at his face. Not now, probably not ever again.

What made it worse was she understood. She understood why Kunzite was reaching for apologies and explanations instead of reaching for her. She would have reacted the same way at such a breach of protocol on her part had she not known about the link between them. Sailor Venus would have explained it away to the wine and the exhilaration of the Savéol festivities. She would have wanted to test the boundaries of whatever feelings were passing between them, be them magical or loving. She would have needed to know, for her own curiosity and the threat it could pose to be enamored to a possible future ally or enemy.

She could understand his withdrawal completely. Yet she didn't have to like it.

She knew Kunzite was waiting for her to explain, to say anything that might further absolve or condemn him, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Words were too heavy a burden to be carried right now.

Everything was wrong.

"Sailor Venus, I'm...I'm truly sorry."

Without looking up or acknowledging him further, she turned and slipped into her room, shutting the door like a silent tomb behind her.

Kunzite could not remember a time when he had ever been so foolish.

Once, when he was much younger, he had ventured extremely far from home. He felt powerful in the glorious new spring sun and climbed the mountains further than he ever dared. Exhilarated by the new sights, smells and sounds around him, he barely noticed how far the sun had fallen beneath the trees.

The world around him had turned frighteningly foreign in the dark of night. He lost his way back, becoming hopelessly entangled in the mountain passes. He forgot everything his father had ever taught him about tracking, survival and finding your way at night. His knowledge caved in under his fear and all he could think about were the monsters lurking just out of sight.

At mid morning the following day, his father and a few others had found him buried beneath fallen branches in the crook of an old tree. Kunzite couldn't remember how he had gotten there or how he ever managed to fall asleep. He had been picked up gently like when he was smaller and his father had carried him back home without a word. Yet Kunzite's guilt ate away at him and he begged his father's forgiveness.

_"A tornado leaves more subtle tracks_," was all his father had said, and Kunzite knew it would be all right.

He wasn't sure how things could be made right this time.

He continued to stare at Sailor Venus' door for an indiscriminant amount of time. The hallways were absolutely still and he could barely hear his own breathing. For a fleeting, childish moment he wished he could stop breathing altogether and end this madness.

Kunzite had known exactly what he was doing, even though it didn't make complete sense to him. All day the touch of the once former princess had electrified him, building up a charge that thrilled and terrified him. Watching her laugh and smile throughout the gala made his heart light with a happiness he could barely understand. He yearned to see his master happy, but with her it was different somehow, stronger and intimate.

Meeting her here and catching the Senshi off guard had been deliberate. He wanted to see her with her barriers down again, to see if she might feel this same force, this connection that he felt every moment he was with her, and sometimes when alone. He had dreamed of lowering his lips to hers and kissing her since his arrival, although he had pushed the idea so far back into his mind it was like a name that constantly was out of reach, but nagged at you all the same.

He felt like he was flying whenever their lips met, but it was more like diving off a cliff and having no fear of the impact. Kunzite didn't often dream of falling in love or running away with a sweetheart; he was much too practical and grounded for lofty thoughts. He dreamed of working on the plains again and his friends and master living free lives. He never believed he needed anyone besides himself to complete his own existence. He strived to please his master and would lay down his life in service to the crown, but Kunzite only vaguely felt drawn to this by destiny.

Meeting her changed everything. When he walked into a room, he immediately sought her out before scanning his surroundings for dangers and potential threats like he usually did. He had never publicly dallied with a woman like he did tonight. Kunzite was polite, but always aloof to any advances. Never in his life had he done something so rash as to kiss someone in the middle of a hallway where any passerby could see.

Sailor Venus turned him into an impulsive, humorous person, and he did not hate who he became under her beautiful gaze.

He could not shake the horrifying look she held in that gaze when he lied to cover up the dizzying truth, however. The truth was; he had been with her all day because he felt rejuvenated, like he mattered to someone besides those he was destined to guard. He bumped into her because he loved the feel of her smooth skin and craved the current that flowed between them.

He had no inclination to believe that it was her Senshi powers, or the power of her people. It was between them only, a rope that lassoed them together for some inexplicable reason he still could not grasp, but did not seem to care if he ever understood. He had followed her around the party and through the halls because he couldn't get enough of her. He had kissed her because he wanted to, because he could not go another second without finally finding out what it would be like.

But he had lied to her out of a sudden fear that none of this was real, that it was all an impossible illusion meant to disarm and cripple him in a great time of change and controversy. He was being overwhelmed by emotions suppressed by years of practice and careful planning. He was meant to be the stoic right hand of Prince Endymion, a sacred guardian of Elysian's secrets. A man with a set destiny, he could not be anything else.

Yet…he didn't want to be just that anymore. There was a whole new world opening up before his eyes like a rare flower blooming after sixteen years of dormancy. His ideas of who he was were crashing down around him, burying him as he struggled to find footing on this strange planet with a woman who blazed through the dark of his mind.

He didn't know how he expected himself to ever forget the taste of her lips, to move on when all he wanted to do was embrace her and whatever path would open up before them. Neither would he ever forget the look on her face when he explained his motives. Knowing he had caused those crystalline tears to fall would haunt him for a very long time. Her pain stabbed at his heart like a warm poker. He wanted so badly to knock down the door, to confess…well, he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling, or whatever this connection was between them. He knew it was there, however, and he had denied it. The look in her eyes told him she would never be able to forgive him.

He felt an almost tangible loss, like something great and wonderful was slowly slipping from his grip and had not the strength to hold it. What had he done? Slowly, Kunzite finally turned away from her door and disappeared into the shadows, wishing he could meld into them and never return.

Everything was wrong and for the first time in his life, Kunzite did not have the answer.


	12. The Game of Love

The world of Venus seemed to change overnight as the Savéol festivities began. People poured into the Western Capitol, filling the streets with laughter and music. Banners from the glorious noble houses of Venus hovered in the air like watchful, colorful birds; the air filled with the smell of spices and fresh bread. It was as if the whole planet had suddenly awoken from a cursed sleep and was breathing a collective sigh of happiness.

It wasn't the only change Kunzite had noticed. It dawned on him with sharp clarity that the ever-bright glow of the sky was darkening. He had become so accustomed to the constant sunshine he hadn't noticed. But night seemed to be hiding just around the corner now, and the sky was like a day full of low hanging storm clouds that seemed to go on forever.

The excitement and tension in the air was palpable wherever he went, and it did nothing for his already shattered calm. The universe moved on, even if he found it hard to put one foot in front of the other. Yet he pushed open his door and entered the chaotic palace proper with a smile plastered on his face and the worries of his heart pushed back as far as they would go.

He was swept up with the crowd of revelers, flowing with them like a piece of driftwood caught in the current. Eventually they spilled into an open courtyard Kunzite had never seen before; it seemed large enough to fit his castle and farm with room to spare. Brightly colored tents littered the massive space and he could hear music filtering through the mouthwatering air; it smelled of cooked meats and the sweet smell of candy and pastries. Kunzite's stomach rumbled as he saw a large animal slowly rotating over an open fire. Savéol was indeed a sacred event, for Venusians rarely ate the meat of their precious animals.

The older crowd seemed to gravitate to the food while children broke from the pack and raced towards the tents. When he walked passed he saw they were full of strange games and prizes alike, and some he recognized. He smiled as a young boy tried to throw balls through round hoops, a game he had always won easily at the local festivals. He followed the source of the upbeat music and found a large round stage in the middle of the arena. Musicians played on strange instruments and some he actually recognized; there was a violin and tambourine, probably gifts from Venus and Earth's open trade.

"I didn't really take you for one to enjoy Baiju music, Kunzite."

The Shitennou turned to find Prince Marceneau and Princess Ashani smirking at him. They wore complimentary garments of green and light rouge. Marceneau wore a red vest lined with green piping and a clean white shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Matching scarlet pants hung loosely over his legs and a fine corded rope of gold acted as a belt around his straight waist. Ashani wore a green dress with small red flowers falling in a heap around the hem. It barely went passed her knees and small cap sleeves daintily held it up; it would have been quite a scandal had any woman wore such a dress to court back home. Yet she still looked young and carefree, her skin glimmering with glitter and merriment.

"Prince, Princess, a pleasure to greet you on this splendid day," Kunzite said.

"Oh please, Kunzite, don't be so formal," Marc replied, waving an unconcerned hand. "It is indeed a splendid day, however; a day even nobility can relax and enjoy."

"Although it looks like it might rain."

Both the siblings looked at him like he was a strange bug that had just crawled from underneath a rock.

"Rain?" Marc repeated and then looked up to the heavens as if a holy idea had finally occurred to him. "Oh! No, that's just the New Year approaching. You'll understand in a couple of days. We very rarely ever get storms anymore, and if we do you don't want to be out in them."

"Have you played any of the games?" Ashani spoke up.

"No, I have not. I'm afraid I don't think I have any need for more trinkets."

"Will you win me something then?" She asked.

"Ashani-"

"What?" She shrugged innocently. She twisted one foot onto the pavement, her arms behind her back. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to…"

Kunzite smirked. She would most certainly turn into quite a heartbreaker. "I would be more than honored to, Princess."

Marc groaned as Ashani squealed with delight and began dragging them both towards the nearest booth.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Marc muttered.

"I am just keeping the diplomatic peace, Your Highness," Kunzite replied and received a quick bark of laughter from the prince.

In no time at all, Ashani's arms were loaded with jewelry, ceramic miniatures and a very talkative blue bird in a gilded gold cage that was sure to last all but a day in the princess' care. She cooed to it and fed it scraps of warm bread through the bars as Kunzite tried to win her a smiling, fancy doll with glittering rainbow wings and pale skin. He had to flip silver coins onto the decks of ornate, tiny wood boats that floated in water a few yards away. He only needed two more coins to make their marks.

"I like the city festival better," Marc was saying as he leaned against one of the tent's white pillars. "Sure the prizes are better here, but the city crowd just seems more lively and raucous. They're not exactly bound by laws of decency and decorum like we are. They drink until they're blind and plenty of brawls have broken out over the years. I think the one year they raced naked through the streets."

"It doesn't exactly sound like the safest place for the crown prince."

"Blame my sister; she's the one that first took me to the city festival. Well, I found her sneaking out and wouldn't let her go without taking me."

"You and Ashani-"

Marc almost snorted at the idea. "Of course not, I'm talking about Sailor Venus. Savéol is the one time of the year where she actually stays for an extended period of time. We both love it there; we can blend in and be whoever we want in that crowd, even if it's just being ourselves for once. You should come with us this year, Kunzite. Get away from all this stuffy court nonsense and have some real fun."

"You might be able to blend in, but I doubt I would be able to with much success."

"I think she likes you, my sister."

Marc's comment sent a twitch through Kunzite's fingers and the coin he tossed landed alarmingly far from its intended trajectory. The Shitennou was thankful that Marc had been distracted by a commotion and hadn't seen.

"She's been acting peculiar around you," Marc continued, turning his attention back to Kunzite. "She doesn't really ever get nervous around other people, especially men. I can't read her emotions, she's way better than I am at blocking them, but I bet she's interested in you. Would you-"

But Kunzite was saved from the dangerous conversation as he finally landed the last piece and Ashani yelled in delight next to him. She thrust the bird cage into her brother's hands and clutched tightly to her new doll.

"Thank you, Kunzite, she's just beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Princess Ashani."

Ashani looked past him then and saw someone or something in the crowd that made her smile. She held up her new doll and screamed something in Venusian, but Kunzite could recognize one word: Loni.

He therefore had time to prepare himself coming face to face with Sailor Venus again. He could almost feel the crowd parting as she neared, could feel her eyes boring into his back like arrows with heated tips. He turned to his left just in time as she came to stand nearby in their strange circle. She stood close to him but as far away as a light year in terms of her rigid body language.

"Have you been doting on our young sister, Marc?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I am not to blame for this rash spoiling spree this time," Marc announced.

"Isn't it beautiful? Kunzite has won me lots of wonderful things today," Ashani said, proudly flaunting her treasure trove.

"You shouldn't call me that name in public, Ashani," Sailor Venus replied tersely.

Ashani frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why." Sailor Venus sighed, the hair around her face defying gravity as a result. "But the doll is very beautiful. What are you going to do with the bird?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Mom would like it. Why don't you take it back to the Moon with you?"

"I doubt Artemis could resist such a tasty treat," Venus responded. "Speaking of Mother; the King and Queen require our presence. Come."

Without knowing if they were following or not, she swiveled and walked back the way she came. Ashani followed, but Marc seemed to hesitate for a moment. He was looking at his elder sister's back with a curious expression and then slowly turned his gaze to Kunzite. The Shitennou was sure that he wouldn't be the only one to notice she had not addressed him, nor even looked his way.

"I may have been wrong about her liking you," Marc admitted.

She walked on without glancing behind her once. It had taken most of her courage to even get out of bed this morning, let alone face him again. She hadn't let herself cry more than a few tears throughout the night. She knew if she broke she would rust and demolish the cold metal protecting her heart. It was already dented and damaged enough.

They traveled in silence across the vast courtyard. She didn't feel like trying to strike up an innocent conversation, though she knew she should. It was her duty, after all; the gracious and splendid host to the barbaric Terran. Venus was thankful her brother, for once, seemed to have more tact than she this day.

"My mother has a tent here on Savéol. Her family, our family I suppose, is the Kirat, the highest matchmaking family on Venus. It was a momentous time in our history when the ruling monarchy married the ruling matchmakers. Some still do not approve of so much power in one place today. Most of the families have tents here, but there are only two that garner a lot of attention, one being my mother's tent."

"And the other?" Kunzite asked from behind.

They had finally reached their destination. Two large tents stood somewhat away from the others due to their importance and relative size. One was a massive blue tent with green stripes, while another bore the reds and gold of her family line. As people marched past, Venus watched as they swept out quick bows of reverence to the two monarchs sitting inside. Yet many more seemed to be gathered around the adjacent booth, as they always did.

A man dressed in an eye catching royal blue outfit stood above the crowd. He wore a green and silver cap with jingling tassels on his head. She could hear him pandering to the crowd in a light hearted and clever voice and they responded with happy laughter. To his right stood another man whose bare bronze chest glistened in the dying light. He wore a pair of white pants that ended above his knees. He was handsome, with the palest hair she had ever seen on a Venusian.

A woman stood next to him draped in a short, orange dress that fit her almost too well. Dark blonde hair framed her pretty face and a large red pendant brought attention down towards her chest- like it needed any help, Venus thought. She took all this information in within a few seconds, and did not fail to notice the color of the woman's dress seemed to match her fuku perfectly, or whose pale hair the man was meant to imitate.

"The Court of Fools, it is called," Marc answered Kunzite's question.

"Let's hurry before-"

"Ah! Finally they come- the royal children of Venus! And what here? Our noble guest from Earth no less; the first person from another world to witness the festival of Savéol. Come, come! See what all the fuss is about, Lord Kunzite."

The man on the podium beckoned them as the whole crowd turn to stare expectantly. Excuses to make their quick bubbled on her lips, but they all popped as Kunzite strode passed her with her siblings in tow.

"This is the Court of Fools and what do we court? Love of course, the most foolish and wonderful thing of them all. I am Devlin Manpyra, King of the Fools and leader of the second house of Kirabati. I leave the true matchmaking to my better, Queen Jocelyn, but," he held up his hand like a conspirator and whispered dramatically, "I think I have more fun!"

"There is only one game a fool would play; a game where you cannot win either way. Ah, tis the story of love, isn't it? To deny that connection between two people would be foolish, but to give in is almost as bad. Don't you think, Sailor Venus?"

They all looked at her and she wished she could turn into a bug and fly away. "I would not know, Lord Manpyra. I have never been in love," she found herself saying somehow.

"But many are in love with you, not just for being the hero of our world, but especially after the spectacle of yesterday! I'm sure there are many here that would love to try their luck of Danshata with you."

"Yes! I'd love a kiss from Sailor Venus!"

"Play, Sailor Venus!"

"Let her go up on stage!" A chorus of people began shouting and with each octave she could feel her face heating up.

"What do you say, Sailor Venus? Will you give the people what they want?" Devlin Manpyra said, raising his eyebrow as if challenging her.

"Come on, Sister. It will be fun!" Ashani said beside her, gently pulling on her skirt.

To a chant of her name, Sailor Venus reluctantly moved her feet and began her trek up the stage. Devlin pushed her supposed doppelganger out of the way and the crowd cheered as she took her place. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, unsure of what to do.

"What a wonderful sport. Surely you are the most gracious and lovely Sailor Senshi in the Solar System!" Devlin gave her a charming smile before turning back to his audience. "Who would like to go first and show our new friend how Danshata works?"

The response was almost deafening. Had she been any vainer, and most days she was, Sailor Venus would have winked and smirked at her adoring fans. As it was now, she stood still and distant as the King of Fools made his choice.

"The game is rather simple, and its meaning is what really matters," Devlin started to explain as his volunteer charged up the stage. "There are five cubes with numbers painted on them. To win, you must simply have the highest number after two rolls. Best of three and the winner is proclaimed. Easy, no? But there is a trick, like there always is with love."

He moved closer to Sailor Venus, framing her with his gloved hands. "Here I have a lovely woman ready to be kissed. To win the game of Danshata, you must best the King of Fools twice, but to kiss the girl, you must lose. It is a game of pride, a game of wills; a playful but serious game all the same. Do you ever win? Do you ever lose? Who is to say? Destiny and luck will make it difficult either way. Come now sir; let's show Lord Kunzite how it's done."

She wondered, as the two men played, what Kunzite thought of this strange tradition. Everyone on Venus knew the story of Danshata, the King of Fools. He was a prince that lived during the dark times of Venus when everyone lived below ground in cities like Hatha-Rai. He was the middle child of two other brothers. Kilar, the eldest, was wise and kind. Jova, the youngest, was bold and carefree. Danshata, the middle child, was vain and angry. He felt cheated out of the throne and their father's affection. He also lusted after Kilar's wife, Riarna, who he felt belonged to him. Year after dark year, he plotted his revenge.

His plan started when their father began to sicken. When Jova was out exploring the wilderness of a cooling surface, he arranged for the young prince to be killed. It seemed an accident, but Kilar had his doubts. He loved his brother, but he knew there was darkness in his heart. He needed Danshata to confess, so he devised a plan to trick his brother using his biggest weakness- pride.

Danshata loved to play cubes, but he also loved Riarna. Kilar invited his brother to a party and challenged him to a game. But, the conditions would be different this time.

'If you win, I will give you the crown Danshata,' Kilar had said.

'A high stakes game, Brother. And what if I lose?' Danshata had asked with greed in his eyes.

'If you lose, I will let you have Riarna.'

So the brothers played as the party crowd and Riarna watched closely. By the end, both had won a match and this last turn would decide the fate of Venus and Kilar's wife. Danshata could throw his hand and win Riarna for himself, but with control of the whole kingdom he could take her by force later. His pride would never let him lose to Kilar, either. Danshata thought his brother was foolish as his cubes came up with eight, while the crowned showed a paltry four.

Danshata had jumped up, declaring his victory and ascension. He made rude comments to his now lowly subjects and made to reach for Riarna. Kilar had been silent and still until then. He jumped up and grabbed his brother's straying hand.

'The kingdom belongs to you, but she does not.'

'I will be king now and I shall have whatever I want. Stand aside, Kilar.'

But Kilar would not move. Danshata became outraged. He cursed his brother and lashed out at him, but Kilar was always the better fighter. Soon Danshata was on the ground, his lip bleeding freely.

'How dare you strike the crowned prince of Venus! How dare you deny me what is mine! I should've killed you first instead of Jova!'

A hush settled over the crowd and Danshata's face paled as he realized what he had said. The room parted, revealing the King of Venus seated among red cushions. His face was grim and sad.

'For taking my youngest son away from me, I will never forgive you. And now I will lose my second child. You are banished from the underground; wander the plains and think about your pride and anger as you walk.'

Danshata was never seen again, but his story lived on in this foolish game. To win would be to deny a kiss from a beautiful woman; to lose would be to give up your pride. It seemed you could not truly win either way.

Yet the man Devlin had chosen to lose after two hands and seemed quite happy with that decision. The audience cheered for him as he strutted up to Sailor Venus with an expectant but frightened look.

"Let's hope for you, Sailor Venus is as gracious and giving as she was yesterday," Devlin said. "What do you say, Sailor Venus?"

She gave Devlin a humorless smirk before grasping the back of the man's head and jerking him towards her. She couldn't tell what pushed her to be so bold. Perhaps she was tired once more of being depressed or perhaps the fire of Savéol was still spreading through her. Perhaps she wanted things back to normal, and her outrageously kissing a stranger in public was normal enough for her.

Hoots and laughter filled her ears as she kissed the man hard. She almost chuckled when she dared run her tongue across his closed lips and felt him jump in surprise. She pulled away and gazed at the man. He seemed flushed and unsteady like he had consumed too much wine. She fanned herself dramatically, getting the crowd to laugh. She was if nothing, a good actress at least. But she could not stop from reacting at what happened next.

"Let Lord Kunzite go up next!"

"Yes let him!"

She imagined her face falling in an almost comical manner as everyone turned to stare at Kunzite, some of the brave coming up and patting him on the back encouragingly. Ashani was with the crowd, laughing and shouting, but Marc was silent. His clever eyes moved from the Shitennou to his sister as if calculating something. He seemed just inches away from understanding everything and she found herself wishing he would and praying he wouldn't.

Sailor Venus turned to her last possible ally, the King of Fools. Would he allow this? After all, permitting Kunzite to come here at all was stretching the limits of their customs. The Manpyra family was rooted in tradition just as much as her ancient line. But if she was looking for support from him, she should not have tried.

The King of Fools seemed exhilarated by all the attention and excitement in the air. He waved a hand to Kunzite. "You are being honored like no other Otherworlder has, Lord Kunzite. Will you join us? I could think of worse things than trying to win a kiss from our beautiful Lady Venus."

The crowd chanted Kunzite's name like they had shouted hers. He looked around the area and then his eyes locked on hers. She wondered what he was thinking for his eyes seemed hard and unreadable, but she knew in that moment what his decision would be.

Her heart fell from her chest as Kunzite took a step forward.


	13. The Edge of Unreason

Thankfully, Sailor Venus was saved from public humiliation.

The clear horns of her parent's retinue rang out, signaling the arrival of the king and queen. As the royalty descended upon the courtyard in golden litters, Venus had never been so relieved to see her mother and father. Although some of the crowed showed their disapproval as she dismounted the stage, most turned to watch the royal procession. Dancers and performers dressed in lavish costumes cleared a path to the Kirabati's tent. Musicians filled the streets with lively song while firetamers spewed balls of flame into the air. Venus had wanted to avoid all this commotion by reaching the rent first, but now was eternally grateful for the distraction. She managed to find her siblings and Kunzite in the crowd and urged them to join her.

"Mother and Father sure know how to make an entrance," Marc remarked.

"I wanted to avoid this," _All of this_, she thought. "Let us go around."

Venus grabbed her sister's hand and began to push her way through the excited crowd. The guards bowed to them, giving only a brief glance to Sailor Venus' uniform before allowing them entrance.

Inside, she allowed herself a moment to breathe. The revelry was muted by the thick canvas, letting her refocus on the disaster narrowly escaped. She dared a glance at Kunzite and found him enthralled with their surroundings. They were in the Lenar, the sacred room where her mother read the fortunes of her subjects. On the dark wood table sat the same intricate bowl with which Queen Jocelyn had shown Venus her fate, her match in this world. Unconsciously she looked between Kunzite and the bowl, remembering how he had looked the same in the murky depths.

She realized, too late, that look of realization on her brother's face. He had sensed the flow of her thoughts. Marc had been watching her closely for the last few days, testing her barriers even more than usual. _Fool_, she cursed herself.

"I should go and check up on the procession," she said in rushed tones, hoping she could escape.

"Loni, wait!" Marc moved, faster than she ever remembered him, and cut in front of her.

"Marc, please-"

"He's the one, isn't he?" She was thankful he had enough sense to say it in Venusian, but the question turned her breath to ice inside her.

"Brother-"

"I can see it in your eyes; I don't need to read your emotions. They way you have acted around him…"

"This changes nothing."

"This changes everything!" And then she saw it in her brother's eyes; the hope that she dreaded. If his duty bound sister could love who she chose, then so could he. Sailor Venus felt a deep sadness for them both, but a rage welled up inside her.

"Do you want to know what I feel?" She dropped her shields and launched her emotions at Marc. Her feelings of despair, anger, and resentment crashed against him and the force of it physically made him stagger. It was only for an instant, but it was enough to bring tears to the prince's eyes. A childish and cruel move, something done without thought. Venus hated herself for what she'd just done, but the bitterness of her fate could not be held back.

"There is no hope for me and there is no hope for you!" she shouted before storming out of the room.

Kunzite didn't need to understand Venusian to understand the hurt in Sailor Venus' voice. He had to restrain himself from following her when she rushed from the extravagant room. He knew his presence would only make it worse somehow. He had no right to comfort a woman he had rejected, either.

Princess Ashani sniffed beside him. Tears blotted her brilliant eyes. She too must have felt the quick wave of anguish that even Kunzite had experienced while Venus was screaming. It felt like someone he trusted had punched him in the gut without cause.

Prince Marceneau wiped his eyes dry and stared down at his little sister. Kunzite wished he could help, but feared to interfere. Marc passed a pained look between Ashani and Kunzite before he approached the youngest royal. He whispered something in Venusian as he touched her shoulder.

"Please excuse us, Kunzite. The king and queen should be in shortly to keep you company."

They left like mournful funeral attendants, morose and slow. Kunzite was left alone in the heavily accented space, the thick curtains pushing in close. He felt, once again, that an argument revolved around him. The way Marc had glanced at him confirmed Kunzite was least part of the discussion.

He did not have to wait too long for an audience. At first, he was startled when a mass of feathers and shining crystals entered the room. Queen Jocelyn was wearing an enormous headdress made of large red and white plumage and stiff material that curled about her head. Her long hair was braided off her shoulder with a strand of sparkling white crystal woven in, and her alluring silver gown almost blinded him even in this dim light. Heavy gold paint covered her eyelids and only her bottom lip was dressed in a vibrant red.

"Oh Kunzite, there you are. Could you be so kind as to help me get this enormous, ridiculous monstrosity off my head?"

The Shitennou complied quickly and received a very grateful sigh when the deed was done. Jocelyn took her seat and seemed to grow even larger without the added weight holding her down.

"That is much better, thank you. Marceneau insists that our costumes just get even more outrageous every year. I don't know what there is left to do, but he always comes up with something spectacular. What are you doing in here by yourself, Lord Kunzite?"

"Sailor Venus brought myself, Prince Marceau and Princess Ashani through the entrance here." Kunzite idly pointed to the half hidden doorway between the folds of the tent. "They retired, but I was not sure if I should follow or remain."

"I did see my youngest ones, but Sailor Venus…" Jocelyn sighed. "She has a way about her. She can disappear into a crowd effortlessly, but when she wants you to notice, she'll light up a room so all eyes are drawn to her. I have never known how my daughter learned such things."

"She was in…distress," Kunzite admitted.

Queen Jocelyn glanced at him for a long moment, her eyes seeing the Shitennou and so much more. He felt as if she were going to admit something important, but when she turned away her eyes had lost their intensity.

"She carries many burdens. I wish I could help her," Jocelyn whispered. She was playing with a gem on the table, rolling it absentmindedly between her long fingers. The room became very still, the noise from the crowds just a low hum against the heavy tent.

"Is there where you read fortunes?" Kunzite asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Could you tell me more about it, Your Majesty?"

The way he addressed her seemed to snap her out of the mental fog encapsulating the queen and she sat up straighter in her seat. "Of course, I would be delighted. Well, I take one client in at a time. I check their papers to make sure they are of appropriate age; I usually get the children or adults of the court and know who has come of age."

"I have them sit in the chair opposite of me," She continued, motioning for Kunzite to be seated. "Then I use these gems and items to help tell their fortunes, but honestly they are mostly for show. They help a Kirabati concentrate and have no magical properties on their own. We pass them down to our successors. This set has been used for almost five hundred years."

She paused, reaching into the bowl in front of them and twirling a painted nail in the water. "We use water as a conduit for our powers. Some Kirabati use ice or steam; some extravagant souls try to use mirrors, but that takes a lot of energy."

"I mean no disrespect Queen Jocelyn, but how can you tell if one person is fitting for another? A life with someone is a big decision to leave to powers unknown."

Jocelyn gave a jolt of laughter. "Compared to what other means, Kunzite? You walk down a street, see a beautiful woman and decide to converse with her. You court her and if you feel a connection, you might marry her. What makes that connection, what brings two people together? Everything in this world is connected by one moment of creation. We are linked to one another and I can see those links like golden threads. Some people have stronger tethers that burn bright in the cosmic darkness. Everything in nature has an opposite. It's not something I can fully describe, but something that must be felt and seen to truly understand."

"And if a mate were to perish, or never be found…"

"We are still linked to all others in this universe and can find a common bond to banish the loneliness of life. The connection might not be so vibrant at first, but love grows. Space and time are too vast for us to face completely alone."

"I have managed without a mate for this long."

Jocelyn smiled. "But you have not been alone, have you? Your family, your brotherhood, your prince…all have touched your life and shared in your fears and dreams whether you willingly admit or not. To face true solitude turns a heart cold and bitter and you are anything but, Lord Kunzite."

Kunzite inclined his head, showing gratitude to her praise with a gesture. "You mentioned not all support this tradition."

"Yes. Some refrain from letting destiny interfere with their decisions. Others fear the weight of truth and meaning to life. Some spread their love too thin. There will always be those that venture from the traditional path and I do not discourage nor support what I cannot understand. It does not matter; love will find a way regardless if I am there to show others the way, and that is all that truly matters."

"I must admit, I am surprised you have not asked me," Kunzite said.

"Asked you what?" Jocelyn questioned.

"If I would want my fortune read."

After a meaningful silence, Jocelyn shook her head. "I know you would never ask me, Kunzite, and I am not one to force the hand of fate. People who want their fortunes must come to me. Speaking of such things, I will be expecting my customers soon. If you would please excuse me…"

"Of course. Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Jocelyn."

Kunzite walked out into the dimming sunshine; the days were growing darker, a now perpetual twilight caught on the edge of night. The elite of the Venusian court swarmed around him with excited whispers and casual laughs. He suddenly felt very heavy with the events of today. He had not forgotten earlier events. Against all reasoning he had won the game, bent on kissing her one more time, feeling the searing heat of her lips against his. Suddenly, he did not want to be in public, the crowd an extra pressure against his already weighted heart.

He made his way back towards the palace proper, slipping between pillars and servants busy with work. His feet found their way to the practice square. Kunzite found it one day during his voluntary imprisonment. The fighting arena was sunken down while the tools of the trade lined the walls around it. The square seemed to extend all the way to the heavens as the courtyard was opened but secure, the walls extending like a giant chimney up towards the sky.

A pair dueled on the white sands. One Kunzite recognized as the boy Adonis while the other was unknown to him. The echo of their practice swords filled the arena and if not for a subtle movement, Kunzite would not have seen the other occupant in the room. Prince Marceneau stood halfway in shadow and hidden by a large potted plant over to Kunzite's right.

The prince's eyes were locked on the mock battle before him, but he was not interested in their techniques or fighting skills. The look in his gaze reminded Kunzite of women watching their husbands leave for war, a mournful appreciation mixed with tattered hope. There was no denying the fierce love there, nor the silent tear of longing and heartache slowly moving down his cheek.

The Shitennou wanted to console Prince Marceneau, but he had no words for something he could not fully understand. Kunzite quietly retraced his steps, knowing he would not be welcomed here. He had expected this task to be arduous on his nerves, his training and to some extent his hold on his emotions; he had not expected it to play torment with his heart. Nothing was as it should be. He needed to secure the Venusian support and leave, but now he had a hard time separating his given quests with his personal ones. Kunzite felt a great choice looming on the darkening horizon and for the first time in his life, he was not sure of his rightful path.


	14. Don't Cut the Wires, Let the Clock Run

Sailor Venus was tired.

It was an exhaustion that settled into her bones and weighed her down. She hadn't been sleeping well, but it was much more than that. The burden of her emotions added to her fatigue. The Delars, Kunzite, her brother's pain…she couldn't shake such concerns from her shoulders.

She was perched high above the streets of Desidé, watching the crowds below. Everyone was wearing their Savéol best, bright and happy colors to celebrate their most sacred holiday. The Sailor Senshi had another purpose besides shopping or revelry; she was looking for signs of the Delars. She couldn't dislodge their warning of not bringing Kunzite to the festivities, even if her parents could. She couldn't forget about a lot of things.

"Enjoying the view?"

She could feel him before she saw him. It was the leader of the Delars, crouched a few yards away. He was as still as a statue, like the angels and beasts that often graced the rooftops of many homes and buildings. She couldn't even bring herself to be chagrined anymore; if she knew it would be this easy to draw him out, she would've sat on rooftops all day long.

"I've been looking for you," was all Venus could say.

"I know."

For a moment neither spoke, the sounds of the city filling the silence between them. Venus felt oddly at peace with her supposed nemesis beside her. At least she knew where she stood with him.

"Look at them down there. It's only been seven years since our world almost ended and they have all but forgotten. I saw them interacting with you yesterday; they treat you as almost an equal when we should be prostrate before you, offering our lives. You alone saved our world."

"You know it wasn't just me. I would rather be nothing but a shadow to them," Venus admitted. "I no longer belong to this world."

"You belong here if you heart wills it. You will always be welcomed and for some us, you are needed."

"Do you need me then? You seem to be doing fine on your own."

"We want you, Princess, but we will fight on our own if need be. I was actually thinking of your siblings."

Venus bristled. "Why?"

"Your brother is now heir and he is indeed strong enough to be a good king, but it will break his heart. Your brother's soul match will never be able to give him an heir and what is a king without a legacy?"

"How did you…if you _ever_ breathe a word-"

"I will never reveal your brother's fortune, or yours, I swear it on my life and love. But it is unfortunate, is it not? It will bring up troubles when he must name an heir not of his noble blood, or he will have to take a queen he does not love. He could pass the crown to Ashani, but we all know she will wilt under such pressure. None of us wish to see her unhappy. All we want is this planet to flourish and thrive as it once did."

"Venus is dying. I gave it more time than the other planets, but it perhaps has two, three generations left. There is nothing anyone can do but adapt, move on. There is no way to save this planet."

"There is a way...we will do what we can regardless of consequences."

"Your path is one of hate. It will only bring destruction faster."

"Then give us what we want."

Venus sighed. He wanted a power she did not have, a power not all the Sailor Senshi together could give him. She wished she could help, she even considered giving her life for her planet, but it would not matter.

"I cannot."

"Then it shall begin. May the gods protect us and forgive us all."

"Wait-" There was a flash, blinding her momentarily. When the stars faded he was gone, like she knew he would be. She should have captured him, but the chance to learn more about them on their own terms could not be passed up. She could only hope she knew enough and it would not be too late. The golden Senshi could not shake her doubts, however.

"Yes…let it begin, and let it be done with."

The everlasting day seemed cooler with a brusque wind flowing through the vast royal courtyard. To Kunzite, it was refreshing from the usual simmering heat. He wore a sleeveless red tunic with dark brown trim while others pulled shrugs close around themselves or covered up beneath long sleeves and skirts. Lelaine had chosen his attire and herself was adorned in a long jade dress.

She walked beside him, her eyes drinking in the sights hungrily. Ahead of them glided the royal family. The silent guards seemed to have multiplied around them and Kunzite instinctively watched the corners and shadowy places, alert to dangers unknown. Tonight there would be a concert of some sort and all the noble families of Venus would be there. The day of the New Year was fast approaching and Lelaine had promised the events would only get more elaborate.

They were moving toward a circular stage erected in the middle of the vast space. A large crowd had formed around it and Kunzite could feel the excitement thrumming through the ground. The monarchy made their way to plush seats in the back high above the throng of Venusians. From the platform Kunzite could see beyond the courtyard's high walls. In the distance dark clouds loomed, strange pink lightning streaking through the sky like agitated dragons.

"It is the reason for the cool wind," Lelaine explained, following his eyes. "It will be a few hours before it reaches us, hopefully it will not ruin the concert. We do not want to be outside during a Venusian storm."

As they sat down, Kunzite looked for the planet's protector. There was an empty seat next to the king and no Sailor Venus in sight. He found himself disappointed, but thought it was perhaps for the best.

"What type of concert is this?" he asked.

"A little bit of everything." Lelaine smiled secretively, sweeping her gaze across the courtyard.

Lights flashed on the stage and the crowd let out an excited roar in response. What looked like fog or steam rose up into the air and spread out like a growing cloud. It hovered in a sphere above them. Kunzite watched amazed as images began to dash across the smoke. Some were stills of people, places and animals; he saw a golden eagle soar from one end to the other. When swaying trees emerged he could smell the sweet buds and almost jumped from his seats as roots began to grow downward towards them. Kunzite knew there must be projectors hidden somewhere, but it was an amazing spectacle.

Music began to play and the flowers on the trees began to change color with the rhythm. Four people rose out of the stage with their instruments at hand. Their clothes were a stage as well; lights dashed across them, sometimes forming one long image that stretched across them all. The crowd erupted once more.

"They are called Mesna Orlain, the ghost trees. They are the most popular musicians in the Silver Millennium right now," Lelaine explained. "They're Jovian, actually."

The melody sounded strange, digital, like a voice over a communicator. Even though artificial to Kunzite's ears, it held a great power that pounded in his chest and beneath his feet. The singer, a tall dark haired man, had a voice that seemed seeped with deep, raw emotion. The Shitennou did not understand the words, but he could feel the anger and hurt in the strain of vocal cords. As the song picked up intensity, the leaves of the virtual trees burst into flame, dropping just a few feet above bobbing heads before disappearing. Kunzite could still see the bright fire when he closed his eyes.

"See?" Lelaine shouted above the deluge of sound. "If I tried to explain this, you'd thought me crazy. This type of music is all the rage now."

"If you can call it such," muttered Kunzite.

After awhile smoke began to flood the area beneath the ever changing cloud, milling about under people's feet at first. Kunzite thought nothing of it. Another artificial treat, he told himself.

"I smell smoke," Lelaine announced.

"There is a smoke all around us from this show."

"No. That smoke is fake, made from ice. Something is burning-"

The first cry went up behind them. Kunzite turned and found Queen Jocelyn's tent ablaze. A hooded figure stood next to the adolescent flame with a torch in hand. Kunzite recognized the crimson uniform immediately; it was the leader of the Delars. In the background, the ivory warrior could see other members creating more fires and chaos. The music screeched to a halt and the cloud of images disappeared to reveal the growing inferno around them. People began to scream and jostle for escape.

"Get the royal family out of here!" a guard nearby shouted.

As they rushed from the platform, the queen's tent exploded in a great expulsion of heat and energy.

Kunzite did not know how he was unconscious, but next he opened his eyes his vision was edged in white, as if ice crystals had grown during his slumber. He was lying on his side, facing what remained of the tent. There was motion all around, black shadows of ghosts running through flames, but he could hear nothing. There was only a deep thudding that he finally understood was his rapid heartbeat.

He stood up slowly and tried to make sense of his surroundings. Pieces of flaming debris littered the ground, dozens of people rushed by like frightening animals. He saw the king and queen being helped up by their guards and the prince. The heir had a gash in his uniform that was tainted red. Kunzite could see the queen's mouth opening to shout something, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Ashani!" Sound rushed back to him at Jocelyn's anguished proclamation.

The young princess rested closer to the podium, her father's cushioned chair burnt and aflame nearby. Scaffolding had been dislodged and looked dangerously close to falling on Ashani. With effort, Kunzite hobbled over to her before an unburdened guard could react.

"Ashani…" A weeping wound traced a line above her right eye and dirt and ash smudged her clothes and skin. Gently, he touched her face. "Ashani, can you hear me?"

The royal Venusian awoke at his touch, her eyes clouded with confusion. "Kunzite?"

"We must get you to sa-"

A horrible groan and crack roared above their heads and the Shitennou knew the scaffolding had broken loose. There would be no time for escape. He covered Ashani's body with his own and awaited their fate.

"Love Me Chain!"

Instead, he heard and felt Sailor Venus' chain aloft. The Senshi stood on what remained of the podium and struggled to hold on to her taunt chain and perilous load. Kunzite wasted no time. He picked up the princess and rushed from the scene as quickly as he could. He felt like he was walking through sand, but he did not stop until he heard the stage crash and Ashani was reunited with her parents.

"Thank you," Jocelyn repeated to Kunzite as she kissed her daughter.

"We must move Your Majesties!" a guard yelled, motioning for his companions to encircle their royal charges. Kunzite tried to follow but he stumbled, his vision blurring. It was as if his legs weighed a ton or were rooted to the ground.

"Kunzite, you're injured!" he heard Ashani shout through the fog of his mind. He looked down to find his left side soaked in dark blood. He did not feel the pain. The Earthling sunk to the ground, suddenly too tired to stand.

"Kunzite!"

Even now her voice still made his heart beat faster. She was somehow above him and he realized he must have fallen backwards. He found he didn't care with her there. Venus' hair seemed to be glowing softly and the tears in her eyes made them shine even brighter. She was truly the most beautiful person he had ever known and he would not mind dying in her arms. She was saying something, but he was fading away. Even as darkness crept in, her eyes stayed with him until the end.

Sailor Venus kept replaying the night in her mind. She had watched the show from a distance on one of the courtyard walls. A fight between two drunken revelers had distracted her long enough. She was now convinced it was a planned diversion and cursed her stupidity. She reached the ground just as her mother's tent exploded across the way. Never had she been more thankful than whem she made it in time to protect Kunzite and Ashani, but when she saw his wound…

She looked down into Kunzite's face. Light came through the curtains to create a line across the bed between them. It was a line she hadn't crossed yet. She wanted to lay with him, to kiss his closed eyelids, but even in private she made herself refrain. His wound had not been fatal, yet he had lost much blood because of it. Once again she was thankful Mercurian medicine had been saved from the destruction that rocked their solar system not long ago. Kunzite would be healthy in a few days, her sister in a few hours. Only the lingering ghosts of pain and memory would remain.

She would never forget the way he had looked up at her. Caught between waking and darkness, like she was a beacon long awaited and hoped for. She would never forget how she had felt, either. Sailor Venus didn't care who saw; she had screamed his name, holding him close even as his blood soaked her uniform. In that moment of almost losing him she knew she could never let him go now. Should he reach out for her she could not hold back.

She shouldn't be here. She should be out looking for the people responsible for this outrage. The young warrior went to move but in that instant Kunzite's eyes opened. The Shitennou seemed slow to start, like a frozen machine. She watched his eyes focus and finally he saw her. They stared at one another, neither moving but held together like a tightened cable.

Venus smiled softly while the joy at seeing him awake wanted to boil up and out of her. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

He began to sit up in response, testing his injuries. Kunzite seemed surprised by the lack of resistance. "I should be in more pain, or…"

"Dead? You're a fast healer."

"And Ashani?"

"She won't even have a scar, thanks to you." She owed him his sister's life; she wanted to thank him even more, but the words were getting stuck in her throat with him so close. "You…you saved her life, Kunzite."

"And you saved us both, if I remember correctly."

"I would never let you be harmed," she swore, a little too fiercely.

It was Kunzite's turn to smile at her expense. "I'm glad I have such a dedicated tour guide then."

Venus laughed quietly and turned towards the door. Now that she knew Kunzite was awake she should go, and well before any more smiles and quiet words could be spoken. However, the bold Shitennou was not finished with her.

"I don't want you to be harmed either, Sailor Venus," he said and she stilled, but refused to face him. "Yet since I've been here all I seem to have done is be a burden to you. I can't always understand your words, but I can understand the emotions around me. Your argument with Prince Marceneau, the Delars…the sadness in your eyes. It's all because of me. "

She was silent for some time, looking at the sunlit line between them from the corner of her eye. "Not in the way you might think. The Delars were just waiting for an excuse. My brother and I…it's complicated."

"I lied to you." Those words made her turn back to him. His eyes were a different shade of blue it seemed, but perhaps it was a Kunzite she was unfamiliar with instead. He seemed yielding and open and even though the thought filled her with some dread, she could not escape the thrill he brought her either.

"I did not kiss you because I was experimenting," he admitted. She couldn't believe this was happening. She tried whispering his name, wanting him to stop, but nothing came out. "I did it because since I have arrived I can't get you out of my head. I want to be near you, I want to see you laugh and learn everything about you. I want to protect you, even though I know very well you can defend yourself. You carry a great weight and you hide it from everyone."

She watched as he was the one to disregard the bright barrier between them. His hand was briefly illuminated in sunlight before it reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. His touch sent a jolt of warmth across her face and down to her heart. He left his hand at the crook of her neck, his touch like a promise of something she never thought could be hers.

"Let me in, Sailor Venus."

Tears were stinging her eyes at that, the pain of so many unshed drops wearing her down. "You don't even know my name!" she shouted, suddenly enraged. Her soul mate didn't even know her because of her duty, her fate. How could this ever work?

"Valonisabaetha."

Her breath caught in her throat and she could only stare at him, amazed.

"Your family often calls you Loni. I found it everywhere in a Venusian book and asked Lelaine what it might mean. She recruited a friend who told us it meant 'beloved'. When I asked her to tell me your full name she was refused at first, like it was something forbidden. We eventually convinced her. Valonisabaetha means 'beloved of the morning.'"

It was a long time before Sailor Venus found her voice. "My full name is Valonisabaetha Prabati Selonge, and no one has called me such for years. I told you my father gave me a grand name. I was his hope for a better future, for life. The old me died when I gave up my crown and no one but the other Senshi understand. I…I'm their leader though, and I cannot let them see me lose face."

"I understand."

And she knew he did. They were much alike after all. Two souls with the same cosmic duty: to lead and protect a treasure destined to shape their world. They both wore golden chains.

"Kunzite…"

"Let me in, Loni."

She tumbled across the forgotten line, falling into his chest as an old tree surrenders to gravity. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her. Sailor Venus closed her eyes, capturing the moment in memory as much as she could.

"I've tried to let you go and just complete my mission. But after the attack…I can't," Kunzite confessed. She wondered if he had ever been this open before, even with his prince. At that instant she didn't care to think too much upon the idea, or the Delars, her brother, her duty, her bitterness. Or about anything. She was in her match's arms; nothing else needs matter.

"Endymion sent me because I was the strongest. I had training with emotional control." He gave a short laugh. "Little good it did me when I first met you. If he could see me now…"

Venus lifted her head up and looked into his crystal clear eyes. "If he is half the man I suspect from your praises and devotion you show when you speak of him, I think he would be happy for you."

"I want your happiness."

"If only I could explain…This might be the end of us, Kunzite. Of everything."

He paused, gently touching her face. "I know."

She leaned forward, catching his lips.


	15. The Ribbons That Bind Us

Their intimate moment did not last forever, but Loni was content nonetheless. They separated gracefully as a knock on the door ushered in an excited guard.

"What is it?" she asked, putting distance between her and the injured Shitennou.

"They have captured a Delar and taken him to the Relic. The queen calls for you, Sailor Venus."

Feelings of retribution filled her chest. "I see, I will be out momentarily."

Kunzite stood up and like a warm coat wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned against him, breathing in the scent of strong soap and clean bandages.

"I promise we'll stop this. I won't let anyone be hurt again."

"I know you'll do your best."

A calm silence filled them. Loni didn't want to move. She could feel Kunzite breathing against her back and tried to match him. Yet her desire to find out the truth moved her away and down to the bowels of the palace. The Relic was the oldest part of the city and buried beneath different editions by various monarchs. The only remains of the first attempt were two rooms hidden beneath layers and layers history. It was the perfect place to conceal valuables or things better left to the dark places.

Venus found the Relic heavily guarded with soldiers wearing grim faces that she could not understand. They should be exulted with their captured prize. However, when she finally faced the culprit inside, she understood.

General Tular, instructor of the Omesa soldiers, stood before a battered and aged table. His bound hands branded him as the enemy, but even with them she couldn't believe her eyes. Despite a staunched wound and the weight of capture he kept his held high. Venus remembered warning Kunzite about this man's prejudices, but never dreamed the esteemed general would go so far. She wanted to reached across the table and throttle him. Before she could continue the idea further another presence entered the room.

Queen Jocelyn moved in like an unsuspecting maelstrom, quiet but dark and brooding. Her face was a mask of poise and serenity, but Loni could feel power vibrating beneath the surface. The Sailor Senshi found it frightening. The ruling monarch sat in the room's only chair, lounging back while the general shifted on his feet.

"Tell me the name of your leader."

Tular only missed one beat. "No."

"I know you cannot be this Phage. You may have many strengths, but such conniving leadership is not one of them. You would rather fight in the open, without masks. How strong this man must be to convince you to fight in shadows. I do not intend to stretch this out so let me be brief. The Delars have terrified my people, destroyed our celebrations and attacked my family. You spread a dogma of unity, but your sermons breathe hatred. We have tolerated you in respect of free speech, but you have gone too far. This must end. Tell me."

"I will never tell you, no matter how long you torture me."

Loni watched her mother rise, a sinister cloud forming over her features. Jocelyn leaned forward, splaying her fingers across the wood like strong roots.

"I know your body and will power would sustain you. However, as they say, your emotions will betray you."

She reached across the table as quick as a viper strike. General Tular forcibly jumped at the touch. Ripples of power ran through Loni's skin. Both queen and soldier were locked in a silent battle with their eyes wide and wild. There was a strength the young warrior princess had never known before and now she realized why Kirabati were so respected, and feared.

Unexpectedly, Queen Jocelyn reached out to grasp Loni's hand. Her mind was thrust into a violent world. Emotions were as clear as the room around her. Anger flashed black and red, Serenity was calm, flowing blue. Hatred moved across the floor like tar while Love was a bright, golden light that expanded and shrank. In the midst of the tornado of senses stood her mother and the Tular. Jocelyn was bombarding him with the emotions littered around the room. Loni watched as the vibrant strands seemed to pass through his chest, no doubt directed by her mother's blazing eyes. Every time a new emotion traveled through him, Tular shuddered or let out a groan.

"Valonisabaetha, come here," Jocelyn called, her voice echoing into eternity. "Give me your hand."

Loni found herself afraid. She had never felt such a force. She looked down at her hand, knowing in the real world she was already clasped together with her mother. "What will happen?"

"Trust me."

As their fingers touched, Sailor Venus felt like her body was on fire. The energy in the space was instantly amplified and it seemed like the air was as thick as honey to breathe. She realized her mother was using her, draining her power to control as her own. Tular let out a vicious cry and crashed to his knees as Jocelyn sent every emotion streaming through his body at once. They disappeared into his back in a violent storm only to spiral out of his chest in every direction of few seconds later. He screamed out a name, but it was the enemy's familiar face Loni saw instead.

Abruptly she was wretched from that state of being and thrown back into the real world. The general was kneeling on the floor, his bound hands doing little to cover up the horrible sobs coming from deep within.

"Live with your guilt- that emotion is all your doing." Jocelyn said quietly for there was no need to venomous condemnation now. "Come, Daughter."

Loni followed instinctively, her mind still far elsewhere.

"Manpyre…Devlin Manpyre. How could a Kirabati betray us? How can he be the Phage?"

Manpyres were the second most powerful family on Venus, besides Queen Jocelyn's lineage. Loni thought back to the man on the podium with his jingling cap. He had encouraged the game of Danshata between her and Kunzite; she wondered what his goal could have been in doing so.

"Mother…what did I just see?"

Jocelyn let out a delicate sigh and stilled. "What you saw is your lost legacy. It is a Kirabati's gift: we can see emotions and manipulate them if we wish. With your strong energy added to my own, he could not resist. I…apologize for not asking permission or warning you. I was not in complete control of myself, I admit. All I could think was how many were injured, how I almost lost Ashani."

Loni realized she used her matchmaking powers more than she thought. Emotions had never been so clear, but she could always sense the moods of others. Now she was sure things would change; some things could not be unseen.

"I will lead the search for Manpyre. If anyone can find him, it will be the other Kirabati and I."

"But-"

"Loni." The queen stepped close, putting a soft hand on her daughter's face. "I know what has happened between you and Kunzite. You are aglow with happiness and love. Go spend time with him while you still can."

The Sailor Senshi tried to push down her blush at being so transparent. She was losing her touch, her control, and it would not do. "No, that is selfish-"

"And when have you ever been so?" Jocelyn interrupted fiercely. "You have made enough sacrifices for now. Besides, this is an internal Venusian affair and you no longer have authorization, not until he threatens the Silver Millennium as a whole."

"Mother…" Loni was annoyed, but in her traitor's heart she was relieved.

The golden monarch smiled, as if knowing. "Go. If we need you, I will call."

"I…" Princess Serenity's guard sighed, giving in. "Thank you."

"Remember what I said, my dearest: you cannot have both. Be happy I beg you, but know that you will eventually have to choose. You straddle two paths and cannot hope to stay on both for long. They will diverge and never meet again…at least not in this lifetime."

"I know," Loni admitted. "I know I will have to make a choice, but-"

"But for now love each other like tomorrow might be the last. With the destiny of a Sailor Senshi, it might be."

Kunzite's holo-call with his prince and the others went as he had expected. While Zoicite asked about the concert and his attire, Jadeite and Nephrite raged at the audacity of the attack. Endymion remained silent throughout, listening and watching. As the story ended and the Shitennou cooled, the prince quietly dismissed them.

"What you did was very noble and brave, my dearest friend," Endymion admonished. "Surely the Silver Millennium will accept our desires for this alliance, knowing how sincere we can be. Although it seems this coalition is not as sturdy as I previously thought. They tell me Mercury is a dead planet and they struggle to survive on their space station. Mars is split in two and the outer planets lost gravitational stability. This empire is dying."

"Then they need our support. We can be strong together."

"Perhaps, or we will fall with them. I…I want this to work, Kunzite."

"I know, Master."

"Be safe and watchful; only a week left until your return. I will be glad to have you back."

"Venus is interesting, but I will be glad to be home as well."

As Kunzite signed off, he truly realized how much he missed his world. He missed the other Shitennou and their antics although he would never freely admit that to them. He missed Endymion's friendship and leadership. He wondered if they were done decorating for the Fall Festival at his castle, if his wolves hadn't destroyed the place in his absence. He yearned for home, but he could not imagine leaving Loni now. He had found so much here.

A knock at the door excited his heart, yet he was ashamed at being disappointed when Lelaine popped her brown curls inside the threshold.

"May I enter?"

"Of course."

In her arms she was trailing brightly colored ribbons of silk. "You look well on your way to recovery, my lord. When they first brought you in and I saw the blood- I am glad you are all right."

"As am I. Were you hurt in the attack?" he asked.

"Only bumps and bruises." She motioned to the stream of colors in her arms. "Not enough to get me out of my work; barely making it alive is still alive, my father said. These are part of the last shipment from two days ago and I haven't had time to sort them. May I?"

As Kunzite nodded his assent, she let her burden down upon the nearby bed. They fell like leaves in the dying forests of home. The Shitennou's eyes lingered on a bright red ribbon. It seemed to stand out among the rest.

"How much do you know about Savéol?" he asked. "Even though it is associated with the near year, I can find very little about it in our tongue."

"I've been here for quite some time and I don't fully understand it, but there are some factions on Venus that look at it with a more open eye. It might be easier to know what you know first."

As Kunzite answered, she made her way to the window and the view it offered. "I know that Queen Jocelyn matches people together based on some ancient procedure, that it is customary to give a gift to your match on this day. It seems to be a celebration of love."

"As I understand it, Savéol is the highest form of love to Venusians, not necessarily an event. The new year is just the day they've set aside to celebrate this love formally. To them, there are many different types, different ways to love. We have a few words to describe this emotion. Here, there are seventeen separate terms and each represents a stage. Savéol is the greatest of all, the most sacred and special."

Lelaine reached out to touch the glass, outlining one of the far buildings. She had a distant look in her eyes. "Savéol links people together somehow, although I don't know if it's true or just a romantic notion. It's almost, as if to them, love is an entity, a type of matter. They are quite…strange, but the idea of going beyond normal love is interesting."

"Thank you for enlightening me."

"That's why I'm here actually." She waved her hands quickly, as if swatting away her previous words. "I mean, I'm not here about Savéol, but about Venus. You…you're leaving soon, correct?"

Too soon, he thought. "Yes I am."

"My father's last shipment left yesterday and another will not return for five months. I was wondering, hoping, that you could take me with you when you leave."

Before Kunzite could form proper words, she blazed on. "I promise I won't be a bother or take up much space. I'm going to sell or leave most of my things here. I will help on the ship anyway I can. I have money as well and-"

Kunzite held up a hand. "Lelaine, after the services you've provided me and the friendship I like to think we've formed, I would never make you pay a fee or sell your possessions. You are welcome to my ship if that is your wish. However, I require your father's consent."

Lelaine's premature grin faded. "By the laws of my land, I have reached the age of adulthood and no longer need…permission."

"I take it your father wishes you to stay?"

"I haven't told him. Coming to Venus was his dream and I…I followed him because I had nowhere else to go and no one else left on Earth to care about. Venus is truly amazing and I have learned so much, become a better person."

She paused, her fingers resting above the city and into the sky. When she began again, her eyes were closed. "I miss the clear sunshine. I miss salt in the air, sand between my toes. I miss the waves lulling me to sleep. I miss the sounds the most, I've found. The market, horses on stone, even the seagulls. I could live here indefinitely, find a home and settle into their society but I have realized I would feel incomplete. There would always be something missing. Do you understand?"

The homesickness in her voice had brought memories of Earth to the surface unbidden. Home had changed for him many times; his house on the plains, the rocks of the mountains, Prince Endymion's palace. He thought that would be the last place he would call home. Now he wasn't so sure. Could someone have two homes at once without splitting apart? Clearly Lelaine did not think so and he could not argue with her feelings.

"Speak to your father, Lelaine. Explain what you have told me. I will speak to him if I can at the final ceremony. If it is your honest wish, we all shall do what we can to see you back to Earth."

"Thank you Kunzite, I appreciate your help. I will go speak with him now; I might as well get it over with." She went to scoop her inventory and exit his chambers.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you," he said, his eyes once again resting on the shimmering scarlet ribbon


	16. Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow

The next few days passed by in a blur. Kunzite did not see Loni as much as he wished for festivities kept her away. He was not in much need of other companionship, however. A doctor came to see him twice a day and guards followed him closely. A silent tailor took measurements for a mysterious garment he was to wear at the final ceremony and the aging man refused to reveal his benefactor. The days were mostly routine and boredom, except visits from the Sailor Senshi. She appeared sporadically and suddenly throughout the day, as if trying to avoid detection. Everyone knew she was his official escort; it should raise no suspicion, but Kunzite had a feeling she was keeping something from him.

He was currently awaiting an audience with the king in his royal antechamber. The space had usual Venusian flourish, but the smooth woods and soft accent colors gave it a more homely feel. Lavish but grounded, the exact opinion Kunzite had of the elder Marceneau.

"Ah there you are," the king's booming voice even seemed to echo off the padded walls. He caught the Shitennou's shoulders mid-bow and held the general in an awkward position for a few seconds. "It's good to see you, as always. Things have been a little exciting, have they not?"

Marceneau's exuberant laughter drowned Kunzite's response. The king continued on without noticing. "This place is in a right state, it seems. Vermin lurk in the shadows then attack outright. Old customs are being broken, our most sacred events desecrated and the future in question. And in the midst of all that, we have one Terran entangled in it all."

Kunzite did not immediately know how to respond. Marceneau seemed in a good natured mood, but there was a cloud of darkness over his expression. He decided to remain silent.

"General Tular has given us the true identity of the renegade Phage: Manpyre. Yet we have failed to find him thus far. There are miles and miles of underground cities on Venus, hundreds of places on the surface. Not to mention he could have escaped the planet before we blockaded travel. But I swear, we will find him. He has threatened your life more than once and I promised your prince you would be safe. I am sorry your mission here was so convoluted with our own affairs. It was not as I had hoped. "

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but it was more than I ever expected."

Marceneau let out a large bark of joy. "I imagine so."

"I have nothing but respect for you and your people. Earth is not a sphere of perfect unity either. Had I merely stayed in my room and kept your culture at bay, what would you have thought of me? What would I have accomplished? I only regret being a cause for disruption and pain to your family."

"Kunzite, Kunzite." The king took him by the shoulders more gently this time. 'You have been more than I expected, as well. I admit that even I had prejudices of your people before I came to see you better. My daughter lives because of you. My family and people that met you seem absolutely smitten. You were the perfect man for the job, for many reasons. That's why I am proud to give you this."

Marceneau produced a rolled parchment from his inner pockets, sealed with his ruby crest. "This is a formal document expressing our support and desire to see the Earth joined with us in the Silver Millennium. I have already sent a letter to Queen Serenity, this is for your prince. Of course I've made digital copies as well. Congratulations!"

On his way back to his quarters, Kunzite held the scroll carefully like a newborn child. His mission had seemed fragile at some points. After everything he had experienced here, he had almost forgotten this letter was the sole reason for his being here. Almost.

Nobility no longer gave him sideways glances, but addressed him by name as he walked the halls. Some even gave small bows in respect. His acceptance wasn't the only thing that changed the stone passageways. The shadows had grown longer, the attire changing from thin materials to cotton and velvet. The sun that peeked in through the windows seemed much dimmer compared to when he stepped off his spacecraft a month ago. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, as if jumping into the water. Something important was coming.

As he entered his chambers, he found something waiting for him. Loni stood close to his wall of glass, standing pivoted to turn at a moment's notice. She had to be careful, both of them needed to be careful. Yet when she knew it was him, she could feel her face lighting up with a smile.

"I was expecting other company," he said.

"Oh?" Playfully, she raised a scandalized eyebrow. "I can go then."

"I didn't say I expected preferred company."

"I don't know, I find Harmon a vigorous conversationalist," she spoke of the mostly mute tailor.

"And where is my usual retinue?" he asked, finally reaching her. They were like magnets brought close together.

"They found themselves disposed with other duties for the rest of the evening," she revealed.

"How convenient."

She found the easy way they could converse now fascinating, as they'd never spent a day apart. She never would have expected him to keep up with her quips so quickly; listing turning a phrase was probably not high on his resume.

"What's this?" She managed to wrestle free the parchment from his grasp without notice.

"It's a formal letter of Venus' support towards Prince Endymion's cause."

"Good. I only had to twist his arm a little to get him to sit down to it finally. His mind has been elsewhere. I have a gift for you too." She placed the parchment down beside a plain white box. "However, you cannot open it until tomorrow."

"What shall I do in the meantime?"

With a sly grin, she led him to the bed. She sat on the edge, beckoning him to join her. "I thought we could become better acquainted."

"I feel like I've known you my entire life," he admitted.

"I know." She felt her smile falter slightly. "Listen to both of us. We sound like love sick children. We are not acting like ourselves anymore, are we?"

"Perhaps not, but that does not mean it is a bad change."

"But it can't last." She was sullen now, and kept her eyes intent on her lap. "You'll be leaving soon. Hopefully, we will see each other again but if we do, we must be cautious. I don't think announcing our...would be wise, for now."

"I agree, for now."

"I…I must always choose her, Kunzite. I deeply care for you, but if it came down to you two-"

"Loni," he interrupted, reaching out to touch her face. "We both have our duties. I will never abandon Endymion either. We can find a way to work this work. If we can't…"

She was glad he felt the same way, disappointed that he didn't have the answers. They were one in the same, two soldiers on unfamiliar territory. Duty had been their only mantra. She knew both of them would easily slip back into their roles; they were well trained to control emotions and thoughts. However, she didn't want to. She had tasted the forbidden fruit and now it would haunt her.

She decided something then, tightening her own hold on Kunzite's hand. "Let us, for now, forget what must come. Let us live these moments like they will last forever, like nothing will change. Love, after all, isn't a sin. Would that be all right?"

Her match gave his rare smile that transformed his usually stoic face. It reminded her of a clock that turned animated at noon. It made him more alive than ever.

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

She pushed all thoughts and feelings of their separation aside as she reached out to pull him closer. She would never tire of the electricity between them and hoped it never faded. His lips were rough from his years on the windswept plains, but they were fresh with passionate inexperience. The way he caressed her she knew he had been with others, but his reaction to her touch told him there were few, and none as meaningful as this. She herself was not as sage in love and lust as she let people believe.

As their embrace grew more heated, they tumbled amongst the soft sheets. She molded herself to him, wanting to connect with him as much as she could. She was frustrated that her uniform seemed to protect her from closer intimacy just as well as it did against attacks. Unless she dissolved it away, it was almost impossible to negotiate its release. They spent the remainder of the night together, eventually cuddled close and dreaming of continuing their bedside exploration.

When Kunzite awoke the next morning, he was alone. The room was much darker than it should have been. He thought it was a malfunction with his window system, but realized that the light was ever fading and the day now appeared as if it were a few hours before dusk. Outside in the corridors the palace staff seemed to be moving in fast forward. Its décor had changed overnight; banners of vibrant gold and deep reds lined the walls. Wreaths of flowers in different colors rested on podiums like fragrant guardians.

Festivities seemed to run all day for the Savéol finale. There were games played in the courtyard; a less intense version of the game of love on one end, a game with sticks and colored spheres on the other. Fire breathers, jugglers, rare animals and dangerous acrobatics dotted the area. There were also statue performers that stayed still as stone, or so Kunzite thought. When he made his rounds he realized they were moving extremely slow and shifted in different positions. Men and women on high stilts walked over the crowd shouting down jokes and phrases. Happiness and excitement rippled through the air, but there was an undercurrent of caution as well. Guard presence was stronger than ever for the Delars' leader was still elusive.

The later hours burned down to the final celebrations. Kunzite was led to a grand hall he hadn't seen before. It was sunken down, wide sweeping stairs leading to a circular plateau below. Great chandeliers of colorful blown glass fell from the ceiling; they twisted and curled around themselves and to Kunzite resembled wild bouquets. Beyond the ballroom floor was a swath of blue water all the way to the edges of the far walls and grand windows. A menagerie of musicians floated upon small ships across its surface as they played. The décor added a whimsical ambiance to the event and many marveled at the band and the sparkling lights.

The Shitennou also wondered at his own decoration. His mysterious gift had turned out to be the reason a tailor became his constant company in the last few days. A garment darker than midnight encased his toned form. Thousands and thousands of microscopic crystals were inlaid in the material, adding a quiet shine like distant stars. The high collar was lined in a bright scarlet that dipped down and drew a line across his chest as if he had been cut open. It was a stark contrast to his white hair and fair skin, but it did not set him so far apart from the others in attendance.

A few guests delayed Kunzite's trek to the lower level. One was Lelaine's father, Berut Lightwood. The man seemed disgruntled and morose about his daughter's return to home, but agreed with her decision. When he finally arrived at the open floor, the sight amazed him. From the top steps it had looked like the ballroom ended against the water. Yet he saw that the steps continued down beneath the blue surface and could vaguely see another floor below. To fill such a large area with water and manage to contain it was a marvel to Kunzite.

The upbeat music expertly faded and two of the sailing minstrels raised gold trumpets. The clear sound ushered in the royal family, resplendent in sparkling jewels and finery. Sailor Venus' familiar form was not with them, however. King Marceneau made a splendid speech about love and unity in front of the floating band of ships.

When the last wisps of his voice echoed across the hall, sparks ignited against the ceiling behind the performers and fell like a waterfall of fire down to the man-made lake below. The music resumed as laughter and voices joined in. Delicious smelling appetizers were passed by waiters in beige uniforms meant to blend in with the surrounding sandstone architecture. Brightly colored drinks bubbled in tall glasses. The atmosphere was pleasant and many Venusians engaged Kunzite in conversation, but there was only one he wished to spend time with.

A rattle of excitement shook through the crowed and he wondered what new entertainment waited. It took him a moment to realize what, or who, he was seeing. The Terran had only seen her enshrouded in the Senshi uniform, and by the shock of others around him he knew this must be a rare occasion.

A gown of ruby draped over her shoulders and was cut in a gaping V that stopped shortly above her navel. Bands of black ribbons encrusted with sparkling diamonds held it together below her breasts and across her hips. Others wrapped tightly around her neck and wrists. Her golden tresses were slightly curled and shining in the chandeliers' light. She was beyond beautiful and perfectly provocative, and Kunzite found himself jealous that so many were seeing her at this moment. Yet throughout her whole descent, her eyes never left his.

Loni's heart pounded horribly as she descended the stairs. She felt completely exposed, only in part because of her scandalous attire. Very rarely she wore anything but her fuku, so she always felt strange in different garb. This gown touched her like gentle winds, warm and light. Her hair felt wonderful; she resisted the urge to toss it around playfully. The leader of the Senshi was nervous, but Kunzite was there to ground her. Loni found him easily as she had been the one to choose his attire. They were well matched.

The look in his eyes amused her, like an animal caught unawares by hunting dogs. It changed to a quiet lust and possession that excited her and pushed doubts of that night from her mind. Venusians bowed and parted before her, more from habit and shock at seeing her so. When the golden Senshi reached her family, a whole plethora of emotions reached her. Ashani's face held sisterly adoration; her mother's was a shroud of mystery. Her father's countenance was scarlet itself and he seemed ready to wrap her in a tablecloth. Young Marc had the greatest reaction: he wore a triumphant, smug grin, as if this was a victory for them both. Loni bowed to the monarchs before moving on to her true destination.

"Lord Kunzite," she greeted and his face returned to its pleasant political side, yet she could see a touch of amusement there as well.

"Sailor Venus, you look…very well this evening."

She laughed at his understatement. "Why thank you ever so much."

Plenty of noble women had their lips deep in gossip as the pair of them traversed the hall, but she didn't care. For this one time, they could be as they were destined for everyone to see. It was the festival of Savéol, after all.

There was a fairytale atmosphere to it the evening, especially when servants pulled back large curtains to reveal a hidden room beyond. The impossible long table gleamed like treasured jewels. Gold painted performers were their stoic centerpieces, holding candles, flowers and feathers, small paintings and sculptures. Each wore a red mask representing an animal of some sort, and the royal family was seated before a sharp beaked eagle. The living art moved slowly throughout dinner, like the courtyard performers she heard so much about in whispers and sighs.

The food was just as lavish as their surroundings; sweet, succulent meat saved only for this festival, decadent desserts and crisp drinks that warmed her toes. Kunzite sat to her left, close enough to kiss. She could feel the eyes of many on her, but her match's gaze was the only one to reach through her barriers. It had been a long time since she enjoyed these revelries at the palace. Everything seemed to moving quickly around her, but the Shitennou. She forgot about the decorations, couldn't even remember what the ballroom had looked like or what animal mask was in front of her. Dinner had been nothing but a distraction from what she really wanted to taste. It was probably the most resplendent celebration her parents had ever hosted, but his blue eyes were the only thrills she sought.

When they migrated back into the ballroom, the manmade lake was gone. Not a drop was left on the floor or walls, the tapestries moved in the dry air. The grand chandeliers shone bright in the ever dimming light like stubborn stars before dawn. A hush of anticipation surrounded them as they descended the stairs. Outside, the constant sky was finally changing, a caterpillar about to flutter away. Slowly, subdued yellows were morphing into reds, oranges and blues. Night was falling on this side of Venus and the most spectacular sunset in the solar system rose across the horizon.

"A day is as long as a year here," she reminded her foreign company. "Every day grows longer as this planet withers, but she does not go out in a whimper. There is beauty in her death."

The sky was on fire, a Phoenix burning bright before its final breath. It kindled prideful and pensive feelings in her heart. The dusk would continue for hours as Venus slowly turned, and the celebrations would carry on well beyond that.

Different colors joined the natural light as brilliant fireworks rained down on the far landscape. Joyful voices and laughter wafted up from the city below. In the yard beyond a large white tent held more royal fanfare, but Loni had other plans.

She looped her arm through Kunzite's, tugging him away from the crowd. "We could stay up here and enjoy the structured entertaining, or we could dive down into the city for a taste of true Venusian culture."

"Your brother mentioned it was a different atmosphere perhaps not appropriate for a visiting diplomat."

"I suppose if you're frightened…" she teased. "Don't worry, trust me. We can be whoever we want in the depths of Desidé, thanks to these."

She had procured two scarlet masks after dinner and handed the wolf motif to her lordly escort. Her own features turned feline as she pulled hers on. Underneath the protection, she felt she could truly be anyone or no one at all.

"Well, are you going to chase me?"

For a moment she thought he would decline until the false face covered the one she had grown to appreciate so much. She could still see his grin, however. They crept out of sight, the darkened sky a guise to hide them as well. She knew this night would be a dawn of a new era and with Kunzite's hand in hers, could not doubt it would be wondrously memorable.

_Only one more chapter! :)_


	17. Finale, Now We Can Begin

_When routine bites hard  
and ambitions are low  
And resentment rides high  
but emotions won't grow  
And we're changing our ways,  
taking different roads_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_  
_And love, love will tear us apart again_

_Why is this bedroom so cold?_  
_Turned away on your side._  
_Is my timing that flawed,_  
_our respect runs so dry?_  
_Yet there's still this appeal_  
_That we've kept through our lives_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_  
_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Do you cry out in your sleep?_  
_All my feelings exposed._  
_Get a taste in my mouth_  
_As desperation takes hold_  
_Is it something so good_  
_Just can't function no more?_

_When love, love will tear us apart again_  
_Love, love will tear us apart again_

Desidé thrummed with charged energy and life. The cobblestones were filled with revelers and performers, music and laughter. Every person was letting their feelings loose and walking through the crowd proved challenging for Kunzite. Emotions stuck to him like feathery seeds as he brushed an arm or shoulder. Lingering behind, they made Kunzite feel happy or sad, enthralled or enraged. Some made him blush before being whisked away by an unseen wind. Flashes of memories or thoughts accompanied the feelings; a gentle caress, a sunny day, an electric kiss. He wondered how any of them could function with such sensory overload.

Loni expertly pulled him through the throng, seemingly unaffected. They managed to break through like sailors finally reaching the end of the storm. Kunzite heard himself release of small sigh of relief. The city opened up beneath them and he could see serpents of light snake through the buildings as people celebrated below. The sky grew ever darker above. In an instant, Kunzite noticed all these things, but he spent little time thinking about them. The crowd had left him feeling raw, exposed. He didn't care that the webs of control spun around his emotions were unraveling. Loni made him want to change; made him think perhaps there was a chance for him, that he could overcome the darkness with her light. He wanted to tell her all this, but looking into her sultry eyes momentarily deflected all thought but desire.

"Loni," he whispered his voice full of need.

As if of the same mind, the Sailor Senshi grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

It was troublesome finding somewhere to be alone. Every hidden nook and shadowy cranny seemed occupied by figures locked in intimate embraces. The latest alleyway had seemed promising until the sounds of sighs echoed from farther within.

"This is ridiculous," Loni huffed and Kunzite had in mind to ignore those around them, as so many other couples seemed to have done. The cover of impending night had given brashness and courage to those overcome by their emotions, or those wanting to give in. Before he could react, Loni pulled him out of the street and into the embrace of the alley. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face against his. "Close your eyes and do not let go of me."

Kunzite did as he was told. Light dashed like lightning against his eyelids. He felt his skin tingle and the sensation of falling overcame him. The General didn't know which way was up, and fought the urge to peek. Before curiosity overwhelmed him, Loni's voice echoed through his head.

"Open your eyes, Kunzite."

The Shitennou quickly took in his new surroundings. They stood in a grand living space of muted gold and vibrant scarlet. Sand colored pillars with crystals glittering like distant stars formed a crescent shape around them and held up a distant ceiling painted midnight blue. Elegant metal furniture lounged around the space with a large bed the centerpiece. No privacy doors separated the space from a lush courtyard beyond. The colors of flowers were muted by a large, looming shadow above them. The planet of Venus covered the majority of the sky, the sun caught on its edge. It was an impressive and impossible sight.

"Where are we?" he whispered, afraid this was merely a dream.

"Does it matter?" He turned back and found Loni's face removed of all obstructions, her eyes somehow shining in the fading light. She reached up, her touch like wings against his cheek as she removed his mask as well. Kunzite forgot about the glittering masks, the coming night and the world floating above them. Unafraid of prying eyes they eagerly folded into each other. Loni briefly fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt and he welcomed the cool air against his skin.

Her thin dress was more easily conquered. In one impatient motion, Kunzite pushed it off her shoulders and watched it pool at her feet. The Sailor Senshi shivered and moved to cover herself, seemingly self conscious. Yet she hesitated and he was glad for it. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kunzite didn't let either of think much after that, kissing her mouth with abandonment.

The bed greeted them in its soft embrace as they clutched hard to one another. Kunzite was ready to give in to the fire consuming his heart and body, yet Loni gave him pause. She touched his bare chest, her hand splayed far across his skin. It was gentle but firm, keeping him from getting closer.

"Do you not wish to continue?"

She made a very unladylike huff, as if the answer was obvious. "That's not it! It's just that I, I've never, well…"

The sudden shy gaze in her eyes gave her away. "Loni…I will be gentle."

The look in her eyes changed, her soft fingers turning to nipping claws. He felt her smooth legs wrap around him, bringing him closer. "No, no. Don't you dare."

Kunzite did not know much beyond touch and reaction after that. Her skin against his burned like an inferno he did not want to escape, her lips a draught to quench a dreadful thirst. He felt exhilarated, like he was running towards a precipice with the unknown beyond.

Close to the edge he heard her whisper his name and gazed up into her eyes, so bright and clear like the skies of Earth. "Kunzite, don't look away."

He willingly obeyed, feeling like he would follow her anywhere. Those blue orbs suddenly burned gold and the shadow of symbol seemed to flutter across her brow. He had little time to think before he felt like he had leapt over the edge and lost all sense of space and time. Kunzite was inside the room but not, encased in his body yet somewhere else entirely. He could see Loni, though something else shimmered in her place, a tremulous thread beckoning to be touched.

The ivory lord felt himself reach out, although he did not think he used his limbs. As he connected a strange sensation seeped through him. It was like walking through the crowd of people what seemed like days before, touching and seeing some part of their lives. This was so much more; a deeper knowing than could ever be put into words or viewed through eyes. For an instant it was as if they were one, as if he knew all her fears and hopes, could touch her memories and emotions. As if he was her, and she was him. It was gone before Kunzite could grasp its meaning, yet he knew it was real. It was something he would never forget and it left him craving more.

Loni spent little time slumbering. For the first time in a long time; the waking world held more interest and wonder than her dreams. Sunlight filtered in through the smooth pillars of her bedroom and she knew they must have circled to the other side of Venus where daylight would reign for one long day. It took her a time to realize Kunzite leaned against the stone, so strong and handsome himself. If only every day she could awake to such sights, she thought.

The former princess sighed, stretching like a limber cat beneath the sheets. "Good morning."

Kunzite was silent in recognition but turned to face her, looking at her like she was a puzzle he wished to solve. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. She rose up, almost pausing to catch the covers in fear of being indecent. Some bridges she was glad she'd burned, however. A surge of heat filled her as Loni watched his eyes take her in and she did not think it was from embarrassment.

Yet his eyes found hers all too quickly again and they seemed filled with determination, but not to taste her lips or feel of her touch. For a moment she wondered if he was the same man as last night and worried that something had gone horribly wrong.

"You are making it difficult to concentrate," he revealed. The Senshi sighed inwardly when he quirked a small smile.

"I find myself out of apologies," she responded, edging closer to his skin.

"There are some things we need to discuss." His words stopped her, but it was his stare that kept her from complaining. Beneath the surface she could feel he wanted to reach out and grab her, but his authoritative face was a heavy mask over his feelings. He would get his answers no matter the cost. It was time for the truth; a truth that would bind them and never let them go. In reality she had made the choice for both of them last night.

Her stillness was her acquiescence, yet inside she trembled. "Where are we?"

"It's called Magellan Castle. When Queen Serenity brought the Sailor Senshi together, she created a place of power around our parent planet. This place is more than that, however. Only I, Queen Serenity, or someone I invite can enter this place. It is a sanctuary; somewhere I can escape and be myself."

He watched her intently, seeing inside the cracks of her tale. "You have never told anyone that before, have you?"

"No," she admitted. "It is not something widely known beyond the royal family and their guardians."

"Why tell me?"

It was her turn to stare at him, to see beyond the words. Up until this moment, Loni had given him every chance to walk away from this fate. He may not have realized the truth that tied them together. Yet in her heart, she realized he knew the answer. He just needed her to pour the first drop. "Don't you know?"

With only a second's hesitation he said the words she had both dreaded and wished for, for what seemed like forever. "I'm your Match."

"And I'm yours," she replied, repeating a line spoken by so many others before her. It was the only thing she could think to say with her heart beating so fast.

"You knew." It wasn't an accusation, but there was a hidden question behind his words. _Why didn't you tell me?_

She thought of that night in her mother's sanctuary. Seeing his face for the first time was a memory she always came back to, like a favorite photograph unfolded many times. "When I was sixteen I had my fortune read. Before I met you, I knew parts of you. About your strength, your pain, the weight you carry that's not your own. I've been dreaming about you since then; you, not some faceless man I could one day love."

She reached out, touching a strand of his hair as if to remind herself he was still there, real and breathing. "I wanted you to decide on your own. Not every Matched couple joins together in the end, but I would be lying if I said seeing someone's face and knowing happiness could be found inside their eyes doesn't influence the decision. But it does not have to be if they will it. I decided on my birthday the path I would take; it would be you, or it would be no one. I wanted…I wanted you to have the choice I gave up. You still do."

For one awful moment she thought he would pull away, but he reached towards her. "There is no choice, Valonisabaetha."

Unbidden, she let out a tiny laugh filled with relief, shock, and the recognition that all this was impossible. "We are fools."

Kunzite released her most favorite smile, the one that transformed his face completely. "Without a doubt. I have another question for you, about last night."

"If you missed any of it, I would be happy to replay the incident."

"Perhaps you should explain what it is you did to me. The experience has left me…unsettled."

She laughed. "You have a way with words, don't you?"

"I felt not myself. I felt…"

"Me," she said and propped herself up so she could gaze into his eyes. "It was Savéol. It is the greatest gift we have; it is the reason for all the celebrations and joins us together. It is the reason you came here in the first place, wasn't it? To witness our culture and what is important to us. We keep the real meaning to ourselves, however. There are many words and acts for love in our language, and Savéol is the most sacred. It is the act of sharing oneself with another completely, not only physically but mentally, emotionally, spiritually. You let someone touch the innermost part of your being. I think your people call it the soul. What you saw, what you touched, what you became was me, the part of me that is eternal. The part of me that will always be linked with you."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't really know how Venusians learned to do this, no one does. For some reason, our race is more in tune with the bonds that connect people. It is second nature for us to reach Savéol. After a time, you will be able to do it too. I could only hold it for the briefest of moments, but every Venusian knows it is much easier to achieve when our bodies are being exposed to… intense physical stimulation."

She raised her eyebrow at the notion, enjoying the slightly smug smirk that crossed his face. "Every time a piece of us will stay behind until we are so tightly knitted it would be impossible to separate us. With our guards down, I will be able to know when you're near. You'll be able to know when I'm upset. After a long time, even across great distances we'll be able to touch souls."

"You should have told me this, Loni."

He was right. She reached out without his permission or an explanation; Savéol was not something to be idly mentioned nor experienced. But when the time came, she could not stop. "I know. I took a great liberty that I should not have. It is a beautiful, but immense action that changes everything. I'm sorry, I just…"

Gently, Kunzite touched her cheek. The gesture spoke of acceptance, and she let herself relax into his fingers. He may not fully understand, but he was telling her he was willing to trust her. Not for the first time did she wonder what she had ever done in a past life, or would do in a future one, that fate would present her with such a match. She would have been even more foolish to ever let him go. "This is much to take in, but there is one part of Savéol I do understand."

He reached over the edge of the bed, quickly searching through his discarded clothing. When he returned he grasped a thread of fire in his hands. The ribbon was unlike any material she had ever seen; it seemed to ripple and shine like a scarlet river bereft of its banks. "It is a material from my home world called silk. I know it is not much, but when I saw it I thought of you. It is strong and gentle, always dynamic and vibrant."

She caught the fabric as he let it flow into her fingers. It was cool to the touch, but it kindled the fire of emotions inside her. Loni wanted to tell him it was exquisite, that she loved the feel of it and how it caught the light differently as you twisted it. Yet she could not get over the notion of what this meant: he had known. Somehow, he had known. "You, you got me a Savéol gift?"

"As I said, there was never really a choice."

"Kunzite…"

Regardless of her wishes, she could feel a tear trickling down her cheek. It had been many years since she wept, much longer still with tears of happiness. She refused to wipe it away but wanted to wear it like a banner for all to see.

"I have something to give you as well." She had thought hard about the first Savéol gift she would give her match some day. Loni sat up on her knees, willing herself to be still when all she really wanted to do was collapsed into Kunzite's arms once more. The Senshi let her powers wash over her and summoned her constant companion in battle.

She grasped the end link and for an instant wondered if she could even manage such a thing. Her chain sparkled against her bare skin as if telling her this was the right decision. With determination she reached deep inside and pulled. The link broke off with an explosion of sparks and pain that shot through her heart. It only lasted briefly and with a triumphant smile she held the broken link in the palm of her hand.

"I want you to have this piece of my chain," she said. "It's part of who I am. I will always be a Sailor Senshi, but I will eternally be your match as well. Keep it close to your heart, Kunzite. That's where you will always be for me."

"I will." He held it carefully, as if at any moment it might fall or perhaps surprise him in some other fashion. She could tell he was touched by the gesture, just as she was by the soft silk resting across her skin.

After that they simply held one another, sharing affections with soft kisses and caresses. All the words needed had already been spoken for now. She wished this day, this most perfect moment, could last forever. His skin was so warm and strong and she had only begun to trace the faint scars and marks. They were not imperfections to her, but stories of his life she wished to learn. She would never grow tired of mapping them out, or hearing his heart beating alive and well.

Yet it could not last. The time when people would start wondering where they were was too fast approaching. Soon they would need to wake from this blissful existence to the reality of their complicated lives. The next time they could freely hold each other like this, to understand each other and grow in a love mostly unexplored was beyond her sight. She did not know what their future would hold for them, if this newborn romance could survive the whirlwind world they were a part of; if in the end, it would be their ultimate undoing.

But for this moment, however brief, they were simply together. A hundred horrible unknowns were worth feeling alive like this, as fleeting as it might be. This was the beginning of something potentially beautiful, and no matter what might happen, she would hold onto the possibility of happiness as long as she could.

Love might tear them apart, but not today.

THE END

_of the beginning_

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who stuck it out with me and this story from the beginning and to all those that joined us on this ride. I don't even know how it took me this long to finish. What once started out as what was supposed to be 5 linked drabbles for an LJ community turned into a fully fledged story with a world I came to love myself. I hope you enjoyed the journey. I don't know what the future will hold, but thank you for the time, comments and support you have given me.


End file.
